Broken Promises
by Sexy And I Know It 123321
Summary: Gohan is very surprised when Skylar falls into his life. LITERALLY. Sky is a young, outgoing orphan who has done very wronge things in her life, and now she is willing to make up for it, and help save the world. Starts in andriod saga. Warning: HILARIOUS! (I changed the picture to Sky an Gohan during the android saga) Gohan/Oc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragonball Z that would be Akira Toriyama, so Lawyers! Put. The briefcases. Down….

But I do own an adorable Bichon Frise!

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

It had been a very busy day in the west city orphanage. The good news was, there had been many children that had been adopted out. The bad news was that children were also being brought in. Now that isn't bad per say, but room was starting to run out. The orphanage is also a nonprofit organization, so the children weren't exactly living the dream.

Arianna Acers, the head honcho of the orphanage, began to shut down the front desk. All of the children were in bed and there were no more appointments for future adopters. She was also about to make her way home to leave the responsibilities of the orphanage to the night staff. She made her way over to the nice looking granite desk and noticed a bunch of papers. She sighed to herself as she put her medium length, light pink hair into a pony tail so that it was not in her face as she filed the papers.

After a little over an hour, she finally finished and looked her wrist to look at a watch that wasn't there.

"Of course I forgot my watched today." She mumbled to herself annoyed. She looked around for a clock, but instead, she found one of the night staff walking in a nearby hallway. He was one of the security guards. The round looking man greatly resembled Santa Clause.

"Hey! Umm, Excuse me Sir?" she got the man's attention. "You don't happen to have a watch on you, do you?"

"Yeah, I do." He replied In a deep voice

Arianna sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She said to herself "Can you tell me what time it is?" She asked him deep Sothern accent.

The man took a quick glance at his watch and then looked back at Arianne. "It is 8:16."

Arianna smiled a thankfully at the man "Thank you." She said to the man as she got up and walked toward the buildings exit. As she walked out of the door, She tripped over something and fell flat on her face. "OW!" She screamed. She looked behind her to find out just what she had tripped over. What she saw astonished her. She saw what looked like a two year old little girl in a box. It was so unbelievable, that she blinked a few times just to make sure that her eyes were alright.

Her eyes were just fine. She quickly scurried on her knees toward the box the child looked like she had just been woken up.

"Aww…. Did I wake you up when I tripped over you?" Arianna said to the girl. the small child sat up and then nodded.

"You fall?" the little girl asked Arianne with concern in her face. Arianne nodded

"Awww…You Okay?" the girl asked. Arianna giggled at this little girls concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts a bit though." She replied. The little girl leaned over and kissed Ariannas head. That is what had to be done! Kiss the bobo so that way it is healed right? All of a sudden, Arianna's phone started to ring with the ringtone of Grenade by Bruno Mars.

She reached into the pocket of her Orange jacket and got her phone out. The Caller ID said that it was her daughter, Jessica, was calling her. She reluctantly answered the phone. There were only two reasons that her daughter would be calling her: to nag, or to ask for something.

"Hi Jessie." She answered the phone kindly.

"MOM! I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU ACTUALLY FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Jessica whined in a accent that wasn't as deep as her mothers.

"CRAP!" Arianna groaned. She forgot that she had to pick Jessica up from gymnastics.

"Yeah! Crap is right! This is like the fifth time! I mean really? ARE you serious?!" Arianna continued to listen to her daughters ranting "You know? I can't WAIT until I get my drivers license later next year!"

"Your 16 next year? You're growing up too fast for my liking young lady." Arianna joked

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny mother. You know what? You should really consider becoming a professional comedian." Jessica sarcastically replied.

"I think tah you are right loving daughter of mine. I think that that would be an amazing idea! Considering the fact that you're practically an adult, or atleast that is what you are acting like, I could use the money to pay for my retirement. I mean, it's not like you're going to help me!"

"Mom… I think that I will just walk home." Jessica said to challenge her mother.

"Have fun with that. OH! And we are going to have a guest over tonight." Arianna looked to the little girl who had oddly silent for a two year old "I found a little girl at the front step of the orphanage! She looks about two or three and since the desk is closed, she will be staying with us tonight."

"WHAT!? Mom I-"

"Look, I have to leave now. You are taking up all of my minutes girlie!" Arianna hung the phone up on her daughter. "Sorry for the wait. My daughter can be a little over dramatic." She told The little girl.

"Her mean?" the girl asked.

"No no no! She has a big heart, It is just that she is kinda lost right now…." Arianna paused for a few moments. "Any way! Let's go home!" She lifted up the girl with her arms and started to head for her blue Toyota Camry.

"Home?" the small child questioned.

"Yes, home. It is a nice little town house in the innards of the city. It's not huge, but it is home!" Arianna buckled the girl into a seatbelt since she didn't have any car seats with her. Next, she got into a seat of her own and began to drive off. Much to her surprise the child that she had in the back seat of her car began to wail.

She briefly looked back long enough to see that the girl clung on to her seat like her life depended on it. The expression on her face was fear.

"What's wrong?!" Arianna panicked "Aint you ever been in a car before?" the girl shook her head 'no'. Arianna face stretched out in surprise.

*Wow! I know shes young but Jeeze! you wouldnt ever think that a girl her age had never stepped foot in a car before!* Arianna thought to herself

"W-well its okay. You are not going to get hurt. I promise you." The girl seemed to calm down quite a bit. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Skylaw…" the little girl answered

"Skylar?" Arianna questioned as she looked back at the girl. Skylar shook her head 'yes'. "Ooh! That is such a pretty name for a pretty girl like you." Skylar smiled at her.

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent beside for the occasional admiring sounds that came from Skylar as she looked into the city.

"Here we are! Home sweet home! Ya know, we moved here from the United States of America when Jessie was jus a little girl! I plan on going back someday when she grown up." Arianna babbled on as she went to the back seats and unbuckled Skylar's seat belt.

"Ooh!" Skylar said as she ran to the door in front of her. She studied the doorknob and smiled. She could see her reflection In the shiny silver handle. She made various different goofy face in the mirror like object until Arianna came to unlock the door.

"The door was still locked. I guess that that means that Jessie isn't home yet." She said in a disappointed tone as she opened the door.

From what Skylar could see so far, the inside of the house was very neat and organized.

Arianna clapped her hands together "Okay, I wanted to wait until Jessie got back to start the tour of the house, but I can see that you are really excited so I guess we will just have to start the tour without her. First thing is first. There are two bathrooms. There is a half bathroom downstairs and a bathroom with a shower and bathtub upstairs. " She walked into a very neat looking room with black leather furniture "This is the living room, and this," she walked down a hall and into a room with a table on one side and kitchen utensils on the other " ,is the kitchen slash dining room."

Skylar walked back to the stairs that began by the living room. "Was up there?" she asked

"Glad you asked, because upstairs is the next destination of the 'Acres Family House Tour'." Arianna answered just like an announcer would. "Now if you would be so kind to follow me ma'am!" Arianna walked up the steps with Skylar struggling to follow behind her. After all, the stairs are so big and she was so small. It reminded Skylar of someone struggling to climb a mountain.

"This is my room!" Arianna proudly presented a room that looked fairly neat with a huge bed with an orange and white blanket, orange walls and a snow white carpet.

"It pretty." Skylar cooed.

"Why thank you." And with that, Arianna continued the tour. She walked a little ways down the hall and stopped at a white door. "Okay, this will be the room that you will be sharing with my daughter."

Skylar nodded, and Arianna opened the door. On the other side of the door was the coolest room that Skylar had ever seen! The walls were wallpapered with turquoise 'fur' (Kind of like on Wizards of Waverly place) and the carpet was green! To tied the two colors together was the furniture. In the corner of the room were three purple bean bag chairs and in another corner was a dresser in the same shade of purple. The bed was gigantic! It was even bigger than Arianna's! The beds comforter was green turquoise and purple. There was a small fuzzy purple pillow, A green pillow and a turquoise pillow. Besides the occasional dirty sock on the floor, this room was perfect to Skylar.

"Yay! It's so pwetty!" She yelled with excitement.

"Arianna giggled a little bit. "I'm glad you like it!" she said "now let's go down stairs. I still have to fix dinner! You can watch T.V. in the living room if you want to."

"Okay." Skylar happily replied. She didn't know what I T.V. was, but she was really hungry so she needed anything to keep her distracted from the growing pain in her stomach. She skipped all the way to the living room. Well, except for going down the stairs.

She sat down on the couch as Arianna turned the T.V. on and switched the channel to SpongeBob. She watched the T.V. as a sponge and other sea creatures sang about ripping their pants. She found herself enjoying the show a lot. It made her laugh so hard that her sides were hurting. Luckily for Skylar, it was a SpongeBob marathon.

Later on, when SpongeBob was singing about F.U.N., There was a knock at the door. Arianna rushed past the living room to open the door. It was Jessica. Skylar Studied the girl for a momment. She was the mirror image of of mother, except the fact that her mother had llight pink hair, and she had black hair with pink highlights.

"Where is your key?"Arianna asked her

"In my purse."Jessica plopped down onto the couch next to Skylar, Raising her eyebrow, acknowledging her presence.

"Where is your purse?"

"I got mugged on the way here…" Skylar could sense that she was lying.

"You know I wasn't born yesterday."

"Fine… Istoppedbydillonshouse…." She said it so fast that it sounded more like one word.

"WHAT?! I-"

"Mom! Its not what you think!" She cut her mother off "I was walking by his house and He was drunk… No he was completely wasted! Anyways, He yelled 'LOOK, IM A PEINGIN, AND I CAN FLY!' And I was all like 'penguins can't fly!' but he jumped anyways! I had to take I'm to the hospital! He landed on his moms SUV!"

"Yeah, there is one little problem with your story. How did you get him to the hospital?"

"His car."

"I thought that you said that he landed on his car."

"I said that he landed on his mom's car!"

"Touché… So you were telling the truth?" Jessica nodded at her mother's question. Arianna started laughing really hard.

"It's not funny! He got into a lot of trouble! He could go to jail for underage drinking!" Jessica was furious that her mother would laugh at such a serious thing.

"I'm sorry, but I am laughing at the fact that you weren't out drinking with him for once!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T DRINK! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Well, you smoke, so why should I believe that you don't drink!"

"Wait! How did you kn-"

Arianna cut her daughters sentence short "Once again, I was NOT born yesterday!"

Jessica looked down to the floor "You know, I thought that you would be furious." She said under her breath.

"I found out a while ago… It made me realize that you are not a 12 year old kid anymore." Arianna replied sadly.

"Mom…"

"We will finish this conversation later. I think that we are scaring our guest over here." Arianna smiled over to Skylar. You two can talk for a little bit. I am going to go and finish dinner.

After Arianna left, Jessica began to watch T.V. for a little while with Skylar.

"How old awe you Jessica?" Skylar asked

"I'm 15 years old, and I am guessing that you are what; 19?" She replied with a joke as she smiled kindly. Skylar giggled.

"NO, I two! Silly goose." Skylar said causing Jessica to laugh.

"Okay, so do you have a name, or should I just call you 'the two year old' for the rest of your life?" She asked with that kind smile still on her face.

"I'm Skylaw."

"That's pretty. Can I just call you Sky for short?"

Sky answered with a series of quick nods "MmHm!"

"Good. Your Blue eyes reminded me of the Sky anyways."

"Your eyes look like shoclate. (Chocolate) just like your mommies!"

"Yes! Wait, are they dark chocolate, milk chocolate, or are they chocolate shakes?" Jessica asked. Sky got really close to Jessica's face. I mean, they were so close that their foreheads were about a centimeter away from each other. Next, she began to study Jessica's eyes.

"coffee." She simply stated.

Jessica once again laughed at Sky's adorableness. "What do you know about coffee? Your two years old for goodness sake!"

"It's good, then nasy. (Nasty)"

All of a sudden, the commercials on the T.V. were out to an end and SpongeBob was back on. Jessica was unexpectedly held captive by the amazing show. "Ooh!" she squealed "I love Bob the sponge! Oh my gosh! This is one of my favorite episodes!" from that point on, her eyes were glue to the T.V.

Throughout the whole episode, Jessica would talk with the show. She knew exactly what they were going to say.

"I'm dirty Dan!

"No, I'm dirty Dan!

"NO, you are pinhead!

"Who you calling pinhead!" Jessica said along with the T.V., making sky giggle a little bit.

"Girls!" Arianna called out "Dinner is ready!"

"Come on." Jessica said to Sky as she took her hand and walked into the dining room.

Both of the girls took a seat at the decent sized table as dinner was set at the middle of the table.

"Sky? Do you need help fixing your plate?" Jessica asked the young girl.

"Yes." She answered.

Arianna looked really stunned. She couldn't believe that the two were getting along so well already. She thought that it would take a while for Jessie to get used to another child! After all, she had been an only child for her whole life! "Well I'll be…" she whispered to herself very quietly.

Arianna stared as Jessica fixed Sky's plate. Right after the plate had been set on the table, Sky dug into her plate. Her mouth was acting similar to a vacuum. It only took her a little over a minute to eat everything on her plate.

"Jessica?" Sky's high pitched voice rang. "Can I have more?" she asked. Jessica, who was slightly freaked out by Sky's eating habits, slowly nodded. She took the small child's plate and once again, filled it with food.

"Thank you!" Sky said as she Began to eat the food in front of her. She finished that plate in a one minute and fifty two seconds. Arianna didn't eat dinner since she had a very late lunch that day.

"Let me take that for you Skylar." She said as she reached out and took her plate, cups and silverware. She walked over to the kitchen and put the dishes into the hot, bubble filled water that was already inside of the sink. When she walked back into the dining room and noticed that Jessica was still eating, and Sky was gone.

"Where did she go?" she asked Jessica worriedly

"Calm yourself mom. She went into the living room to watch some more T.V."

Arianna walked into the living room and saw a pouting Sky sitting on the couch.

"Why is the Sky so blue?" she asked trying to be funny.

"You are not funny mother!" Jessica sang from in the dining room. Arianna ignored her daughter and walked to the couch and sat down next to Sky.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"SpongeBob went off." She angrily grumbled to herself. Arianna had to try not to laugh at Sky.

"It's okay. Tomorrow is Saturday. SpongeBob always comes on on Saturday mornings." She said trying to cheer her up. Her face lit up as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Okay!" she squeaked

"Good. Now we have to go some places tomorrow, so you need to freshen up. In other words, Bath Time."

"Bubbas (Bubbles)?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do you want bubbles?" Arianna asked Sky

"Yes!" Sky happily replied as she shot up from her seat on the couch.

"Okay. You can sit here and wait for me to finish running your bath water." Arianna walked up to the upstairs bathroom, and left Sky alone to gather her thoughts.

*Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?* She sang in her head. Jessica walked into the living room.

"You got that song in your head too?"She asked with a slight smile. Sky jumped a little from the sudden question. She didn't notice that Jessica had walked in. She also hadn't noticed that she had been singing out loud.

"Yeah…" She said with slight embarrassment.

Jessica laughed a little bit. All of sudden a thought pooped up into her head. "Hey, where's mom?"

"Making bath." She simply stated.

"Ooh! Bath time!" Jessica's voice was full of sarcasm.

"MmHm!" Sky replied, not quite getting the subject of sarcasm yet.

"Sky-lar!" Arianna sang the two syllables separately. "What time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Jessica called out as loud as she could.

Arianna sighed, "Nooo… Its Bath time!"

"YEAH!" Sky shouted as she shot up the stairs at inhuman speeds. Jessica noticed and nearly choked on her owned saliva. Not once in her entire life had she seen anyone run that fast!

Jessica Stared wide eyed at the spot in which she had just seen Sky sitting in. "S-something is not right here!" Right after Jessica had made that statement, she heard her mother scream upstairs. Because of her instinct and her curiosity, she ran up the stiars and into the bathroom to see what was going on with her mom. She slowly opened the bathroom door, not knowing what was going to be on the other side.

"Sh-She has a t-t-tail!" Arianna franticly stuttered. Jessica then ran up to her mother and sky. She stared in wonder at the child's tail.

"How?" she asked dumbstruck. She then curiously grabbed Sky's tail. Sky screamed out in pain as she stiffened up.

By the time Jessica had let go of her tail, Sky was sobbing uncontrollably. Arianna quickly grabbed the towel that she had prepared for when the bath was over, and she wrapped it around Sky.

"Shhh. It's okay. She's not going to touch you anymore." She said in a comforting tone while sending a deathly glare toward Jessica. Jessica was about to give a smart, non-PG reply that probably would have gotten her grounded for life, but instead, she decided that rolling her eyes and stomped down to the living room would be enough.

Arianna dried Sky off and carried her to Jessica's room, put one off her old T-shirts on her, and laid her down in the bed to put her to sleep. As soon as she was knocked out, Arianna left the room to go downstairs to the living room with Jessica.

"Mom, we need to report her to the authorities." Jessica stated firmly as soon as her mother sat down on the couch.

Arianna gawked at her "No way! She is just a baby!" she yelled "Plus, we need to find out if she has any parents to look after her! That's why you are coming with Sky and me to the police station tomorrow."

Jessica scoffed "Yeah right! I have better things to do than to wait around with _you_ all day at some stupid station!"

"Excuse me! You do whatever I tell you to do!"

"Like hell I will." Jessica whispered under her breath

"I mean, what plans do you have any way!? School is only a few weeks away, so you should be worrying about that if anything!"

"Actually warden, I do have something to do! I was invited to THE beach party of the season. Everyone important is going to be there."

"Well, I am not going to be there!" Arianna tried to reason with her daughter.

"Well" Jessica mocked her mother's voice "I said everyone IMPORTANT!"

That was Arianna's snapping point. "GO TO YOUR ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEEE YOUR ANNOYING FACE UNTIL 9 'o' CLOCK IN THE MORNING WHEN WE LEAVE TO GO TO THE STATION!"

"Well, I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't."

"What do you mean 'you won't'?!" Arianna growled.

Jessica sighed in annoyance "There's a freaky little monster laying in my bed." she Pointed out with a 'duh' tone of voice.

"What!" Arianna sounded very pissed off.

"There. Is. A. Monster. In. My. Room. Me. No. Sleepy. There. Tonight." Jessica answered very slowly in a 'baby talk' voice as if her mother was dumb.

Arianna grabbed Jessica and pulled her out of the house. "Then you can sleep outside tonight!" she ran back inside of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

Jessica stared in disbelief at the spot in which her mother used to stand. She then rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said as if someone was listening to her. She then began to walk toward the police station.

*Boy, is she gonna get the surprise of her life when the police come knocking at her door and arrest her for child neglect!*

Jessica usually would have called 911 on her cell phone, but she hadn't had enough time to grab it before her rude mother snatched her up and threw her out.

It took her about an hour, but she finally made it to the police station. But what she was not excepting was that her mother was already there in her little Camry, and she didn't look happy at all.

"I know you better than you think I know you." She told Jessica "I am so disappointed in you! Get in the car." Jessica put her head down in embarrassment that she had actually been caught by her mother.

############## The Next morning ####

The Arianna, Jessica and Sky were all sitting patiently at the police station waiting for the Sky's DNA results to find out who she really is.

There was a short fat man who had came back with the results "Umm… Skylar's results are here. I-its seems as if she doesn't exist anywhere on Earth."

"What do you mean 'she doesn't exist anywhere on Earth'?!" Jessica questioned angrily

"Of course she exists, She is standing right here!" Arianna entered the argument as she pointed toward Sky.

Detective Ralph seemed to shrink In fear. "Well, according to the world, she doesn't legally exist." He tried his best to debate with the two angry women.

"Well, make her exist." Jessica threatened.

"Okay, okay! First, we will have to put her through some tests and some different questions."

By lunch time, Sky had officially Become an Earthling. Her birth date would be on July 12. (That would be in a few days. She'll be three then)

Her official name would be Sky Acres and she would be a Japanese citizen.

Sky happily skipped to the car and pranced around it until either Arianna or Jessica could open the car door for her. Arianna was the one to open the door. Then, Sky found her seat belt, wrapped it around her, and clicked herself into safety. Jessica was already in the car by the time Arianna open the door and got into the driver's seat.

The car was started, and they off out of the parking lot. Thought the car ride had only lasted seven minutes, I felt like more than a few lifetimes, I was probably because of the silence that filled the atmospere of the small car. There had barely been any noise at all.

Sky looked up ande was surprised to see that they were not at Arianna's house. Instead, they were at a large building made of bricks. The place barley had any windows and was two stories tall. Jessica got out of the car. "See ya later alligators!" She yelled out loudly as she slammed her door shut.

Arianna quickly rolled down what used to be Jessica's window so that she could say something to her daughter "In a while crocodile! AND WILL YOU STOP SLAMMING MY DOORS?!" She yelled out the window. Jessica acted as if she hadn't even heard her mother. She just kept on trucking. She didn't even look back. They watched as Jessica walked into the building. Once she was inside, they drove off.

"Where Jessica?" asked Sky.

"Gymnastics." Arianna simply anwered. Skys mouth formed an 'O' shape.

Sky silently watched her surrounding out of a window as she eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Skylar..." Arianna said her name firmly hoping that it would wake her up. Sky opened her eyes and blinked a few times due to the unusually bright lights. She wasn't in the car anymore, nor was she in Arianna's apartment. She was on a bright red leather couch surrounded by dozens of kids and teens walking around her.

"Skylar, You have been asleep for a while, and I think that its about time for you to wake up. We don't want you up all night now do we?" Arianna said in a soft tone.

"We home?" Sky asked about Arianna's apartment.

"Well, this is gonna be your new home now Sky. This is west city orphanage. It's a place where kids that have no one to watch them go until l the government finds them a nice loving home."

Sky thought to hre self for a minute. This government lady had Sky's entire future in her hands. Hopefully she was bot a crabby old lady that would give her a mean family "Is government a nice lady?" she asked scared to know the answer.

Arianna laughed "Sometimes!"

"You and Jessica can be my family!" She said happily

"I don't have the money to take care of two kids Skylar. I'm sorry." Arianna sounded very remorseful.

Sky began to sob "Don't leave me!" She cried out

"No, no, no! I would never leave you!" She hugged Sky trying to comfort her, though tears were pouring out of her own eyes. "I will always be here for you! I PROMISE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whoa… I did way better this time around. This story is sooo much better than my other version of this, AND THE PARTY HAS JUST BEGUN! Anyway, thanks for keeping up with my other version to all of those who did, but I had so many thing wrong with that version! I would have posted a long time ago, but my Brother 'accidently' dropped a hammer on my computer, THEN my other computer had a twin size bed fall it and it broke, _THEN _my dad got arrested again, and I had to deal with that crap so yeah….

Well here is the song that inspired this chappie!

Keri hilson: Knocks You Down

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over two years since Arianna found Sky. The West City orphanage was lively, and chaotic. The employees were scrambled around the place, trying to gain control.

Turns out, the creators of the madness were just three little kids. The three kids were Sky, who was now five years old, and her two best friends, Jordan and his sister Amy.

"SKY! Give me my jacket!" Jordan roared ferociously as he lunged for Sky.

"Not likely." Sky playfully sang a reply as she elevated into the air, dogging Jordan. She then laughed at Jordan as he crashed face first into a wall. Since she knew that his head was to hard for him not to be okay, she took the opportunity to ecsape and began to fly down a nearby hallway.

"Hey, no fair! You know that I cant fly…YET!"

Sky giggled, That is what you get for not paying attention while was teaching you how to fly!"

Jordan growled in frustration as he took off running toward Sky, "Girls are so dumb!" he grumbled to himself.

*Okay* Sky thought *Now all that I have to do is stay clear of Amy.* As if on cue, Sky felt the jacket being ripped away from her hand. She stopped and looked behind her. Amy was standing perfectly still, and she had a smug look on her face. Sky flew back toward Amy and landed next to her, frowning in defeat. Sky met Amy at the exact same time as Jordan.

"Thanks sis!" Jordan said with relief as he reached out to grab the jacket, but Amy quickly move the jacket out of jordans reach.

"So close, but yet so far." Sky taunted him. Jordan igored Sky "Amy" He said to his sister in a warning tone "Give me my jacket back!"

"Nuh-Uh, No way! You can are just gonna have to fight for the jacket! That way, it will be fair!"

"What!?" Sky and Jordan shouted in unison.

"You heard me! A fight for Jordan famous Black jacket!" The only color theat Jordan ever wears is pitch black. Even his hair was black, just like his sisters, But ulike his sister, his eyes were a gold color, while his sisters were a bright crimson.

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! Its My jacket! Why the heck should I have to fight with a dumb girl to get it back?" Sky, who was obviously irritated, shifted her weight on her other leg "Sky is just being stupid! Why would she actually want my jacket?!"

"IM NOT DUMB! YOUR DUMB YA BIG OLE DUMMY HEAD!" Sky exploded out as she faced her back toward Jordan and angrily crossed her arms. "I just thought that it was about time you wore another color besides black! There's a whole rainbow of colors calling your name Jordan! Listen…" she continued as she paused and pretended to hear something

Jordan, who was having a dumb moment actually listen for something "But I don't hear any-" he was cut off by sky who had hushed him.

"Come closer. The voices are coming from over there." She said as Jordan complied.

Out of nowhere, Sky smacked Jordan on the back of the head "TASTE THE RAINBOW IDIOT!" she yelled as Jordan held the back of his head in pain. Sky was just about rolling on the floor laughing. She even had Amy trying to hold her smile back. Jordan, however, didn't find it funny at all.

"Its GO TIME!" he yelled angrily as he got into a fighting stance.

"Not here Dum-Dum!" said Amy with a 'Duh' attitude "Arianna would kill us!" Sky nodded in agreement with a terrified looked on her face. Arianna had gotten more strict when it came to roughhousing ever since Sky had blasted a hole into a wall. It's a long story….

"Yeah I guess your right….",Said Jordan as he calmed down a bit, "I really don't want her to go all crazy on us again."

"Then lets go and ask her if we can go outside!" Amy said impatiently. Jordan and Sky nodded and the trio ran to the orphanages front desk. Arianna was almost always there.

"Hey Ari." Jordan was very nonchalant about it. Arianna snapped her head toward the kids.

"Hi you guys!" she said with a smile "What can I do for you?"

"Can we go out to the woods?" asked Sky

Arianna knew that these children, especially Sky, were capable of taking good care of themselves. She had witnessed, firsthand, how unique Sky was. "Yes you may, but BE CAREFUL! Okay? Oh, and be back before the sun goes down!"

Sky had a huge smile on her face, Jordan had a slight smile, and Amy was emotionless. "Thank you Arianna!" said sky as she grabbed the two siblings' hands and ran out of the front door. Sky had learned a long time ago that regular people don't have tails or fly, so for the past few years, she wore her tail as a belt and put it under her shirt. Over time her tail naturally put itself into a belt position. If she wanted to fly, she would have to go to an empty area like the roof of a building.

Sky decided that this time, she would take off from an empty alley and see how that would work out. Luckily there was an alley just a few buildings away.

When the three got into the alley, they spread out and made sure that there was no one in the alley. Once they made sure that the space was vacant, Sky grabbed hold of her two BFFs and flew off toward the outskirts of the city. They landed in a wooded area.

Jordan lunged out of Sky's hold and went back to his previous fighting position. "Im ready when you are!"

Out of nowhere Sky disappeared and reappeared behind him. She playfully smacked him on the back of his head.

"HEY!"yelled Jordan angrily as Sky giggled

"It looks like she's toying with you dear brother of mine." Amy smirked at Jordan.

"Shut UUUUUUUUP!" Jordan's last word turned into more of a yell because sky had took the chance to trip him while he was distracted.

Jordan growled as he quickly pushed himself up from the ground. "You will pay for that!"

Sky laughed "Yeah right!" sarcasm was dripping was from her voice like venom from a snake. Then, the two kids began to go at it again.

###Meanwhile with Arianna###

*Yes!* Arianna thought to herself *Finally the front office is empty, and I get to have some alone time!*

Arianna watched as a strange looking man walked into the building. He had short black hair, a huge, odd looking nose and beady eyes. Though, it was not his looks that made him look strange. It was his composure. The man looked extremely nervous.

Arianna spoke up "May I help you sir?"

The man looked at Arianna in the eyes "Y-yes." He said "G-give me all your m-money! This is a-a stick up!

Arianna laughed. She thought that it was just one of her employees trying to pull a prank on her. The man was very angry "IM NOT PLAYING WITH YOU!" he roared out as he pulled out a gun and pointed it toward Arianna

Arianna immediately froze. Her heart started beating twice as fast, and she felt her legs become wobbly.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY BANK LADY!" the man was determined to get his money

"But this isn't even a bank!" Arianna was scared out of her mind.

"Look lady! I think I know a bank when I see one! Now give me the money or else" Arianna heard a click a he loaded his gun

"NO! I swear to you! This isn't a bank! Take a look!" Arianna showed the man some documents from the orphanage.

"West City Orphanage." The man read aloud "Oops…wrong building…"

Arianna didn't know what came over her, but all of a sudden she began to loudly cry for help.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the man. Arianna didn't listen

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The man shouted and shot Arianna straight in the heart, killing her in a matter of seconds.

###Back with Sky###

Sky had pinned Jordan to the ground by standing on his arms. Jordan, being as tired as he was, gave up, and didn't even bother to get back up for a while. Since Sky knew that Jordan didn't plan on getting back up, she laid down next to him and was soon followed by Amy.

Jordan looked completely defeated. He had just lost his signature black jacket.

Sky leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Jordan."

"EWW GIRL HAVE COOTIES!" He yelled as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

Sky's jaw dropped in offense as Amy rolled her eyes. "How dare you! And to think that I was actually about to give you your jacket back!" Sky shouted

Jordan's face turned from disgust to dread.*What have I done!?* he thought to himself He had just lost his jacket for good! "Did I say girls have cooties? I meant to say girls have big hearts and are way smarter than me!" he tried to save himself.

"Sucking up will get you nowhere!" Sky was extremely mad.

Jordan growled in irritation "Then I take back everything I said!"

"NO Givesies Backsies!" she said with a bratty tone.

"It's too late!"

Amy watched in distasted as her brother and Sky continued to uselessly bicker. She sighed, "I swear! You guys are like an old married couple!"

"Ewww! Never!""In her dreams!" the gave there answers simultaneously

Amy rolled her eyes once again, when suddenly Sky felt Arianna's power lower, then vanish all together.

Sky gasped "What's going on?!"

"What?" the two siblings asked at the same time

"Something's not right! I think that Arianna is in trouble! I cant feel her energy anymore! It is like she just vanished off of the face of the Earth!"

"Whoa! That's crazy!" said Jordan Amy silently nodded

"Yeah! We need to get back home now!" Sky said as she grabbed Jordan and Amy and rocketed over to the orphanage. Right when they walked into the front office, there was a horrible stench coming form the other side of the desk. The three children walked around the desk and saw a very gruesome sight. Arianna was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"GO GET HELP!" Sky ordered her two best friends as tears began to Cloud her vision. She blinked and let them roll down her face. She bent down and hugged Arianna's lifeless body. "You promised! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE!" she sobbed

Sky then heard the door to the front entrance open. Jessica and her boyfriend, Dillon, walked into the building while laughing.

All of a sudden, the laughter stopped "Oh God! Was the heck is that smell?" Jessica then heard Sky sobbing. Her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly walked over to the other side of the desk with Dillon following close behind.

"Mom?" she said very weakly, "MOM!" She ran to her mother and threw Sky off of her. She then began bawling. "YOU!" she pointed a very shaky Sky "You could have done something! I have seen all of the amazing things! You could have saved her!"

"But I-" sky was cut off.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SHES DEAD! Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see you ever again!" Jessica screeched.

Sky zoomed out of the building and threw herself into the air. She was had lost all that was important to her in one day…

$$Five months later$$

Nowadays, Sky spent a majority of her time scamming and robbing people. Not that she needed the money or anything. She got everything that she needed in the forest she lives in. No, she just liked to rob people for fun.

She usually used the money to help her fire burn.

"Wow, that town was rich! That high speed chase with the cops was fun!" Sky was talking to herself as she flew to another city.

She landed in the city and began to walk around, looking for her next victim, when all of a sudden she felt a gigantic power level.

OKay so there you go! I will updated ATLEAST once a week. BTW Im sorry... I had to get atleast one more super serious chappie before the real fun begins...

P.S. Reveiw! I know your out there! I have more than 70 visits to this story! Yet, there is only one review! I dont care if you give me ideas on how to make the story better, just say it nicely. PLEASE!

Here is the song that inspired this chapter.

"Where Is the Love"

Black Eyed Peas

What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma

Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK

But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love, the love, the love


	3. Chapter 3

Sky immediately stopped as soon as she felt it. It was the strongest power she had felt in her entire life! Even the mere _presence_ of the strange energy sent excitement throughout her veins. Although this new power was enormous and thrilling, Sky had felt as if this wasn't the first time she had sensed it.

"I HAVE to check this out!" she shouted as the people from the city gave her what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you looks.

Sky naively bolted trough all of the bustling streets at super speeds trying to exit the city. It only took a few seconds for her to realize how big of a mistake she had made. She looked around her and saw dozens of the city folk gawking at her. She listened to what they were saying.

"How did she do that?"

"S-she is so f-fast!"

"IT'S A MONSTER!"

"Somebody do something!"

"Someone betta call da PoPo!"

Sky decided that she had heard enough and that it was time for her to hightail it out of there "NOT THE POPO!" She shouted as she (against her better judgment) flew into the air and surged toward the high power.

Once she got a safe distance from the city horrified city dwellers, she sighed in relief, "Oh man! That was way too close for comfort! I guess I'm gonna have to stay away from that city for a while…"

"Now!" she began to talk to herself "Let's get back on track here! That power. Where have I felt it before? I know I have sensed it somewhere…" Sky, out of nowhere, had a sudden realization.

She remembered that about a year ago, she had felt the exact same energy. Not only had she felt that energy, she felt other energies too. She took Jordan and Amy with her to check it out, but when they got there the place was totally vacant. But that was back when she had just began flying, plus she was carrying to other people. Still, Sky was not about to take any chances.

She released far more energy, therefore making her fly faster.

The flight was really long and Sky's young mind began to drift off into unknown places. One second she was thinking about thunder clouds taste different from the white fluffy ones, and then the next second, she was thinking about SpongeBob.

Suddenly her mind wondered into the possibilities of the power source. *Oh! Maybe it is a three headed cow dragon, or a weird looking alien thing! What if the alien had like a seventy hundred eyes, six tentacles, and razor sharp teeth! T-that would b-be…..AWESOME!' As she neared the energy her smile grew tremendously.

"Hexapus, here I come!" she whispered as she slowed down and lowered her ki so that she was almost undetectable.

She softly landed on the tree that the energy was leaning on. She silently climbed down the tree, using her tail. Her target was a branch the was right above the energy.

Once she was on that branch, she looped her tail around it and swung down so that she was bottoms up hanging from her tail like a monkey. She now face the Power source.

"HI!" She smiled brightly

"What the hell? The energy replied

As it turns out the energy was just a short weird looking man. He had coal eyes, gravity defying hair, and a widows peak. Skys face fell.

"AWWW…" she whined "You're not a Hexapus or a three headed cow dragon!" she sounded very disappointed.

"Three headed what?" asked the man as he looked at Sky as if she were crazy

Sky sighed with annoyance as she loosened her grip on the branch and back flipped off of it, "You were SUPPOSED to be something ferocious and cool with all of that power of yours. But, turns out you are jus a regular ole man!"

Well, To say that the man was mad would have been a huge understatement. He began to yell at Sky, "I am not just any man! I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans! I have the right mind to kill you, but I shall restrain myself and let you live another day of your pathetic, worthless life!"

Sky stopped as soon as she heard that he was a prince "You are a prince!?" She asked him excitedly.

"Did I not just make myself clear?" He answered harshly

"That's so cool!" Sky stopped and thought for a second "What are Saiyans?"

Vegeta, once again looked at her as if she were crazy 'Was this girl dropped on the head as well? Or is she just stupid? She is clearly a Saiyan! Matter of fact, the last female of our kind…' Vegeta's face turned sad for just a split second before he regained his usual scowl. Instead of answering Sky's question, he ignored her hoping that she would get the memo and go away.

Luckily for Vegeta, Sky saw something on the corner of her eye. It was a really pretty; it looked like a cardinal. Sky decided to follow the beautiful creature. The bird flew into a nearby tree and landed on a very high branch. Sky followed the bird to the branch, but as she approached the branch, she saw that the bird was no longer there.

Unknown to Sky, the bird was right behind her, and was looking at Sky's tail curiously. To sky's dismay, the bird hadn't eaten all day, and Sky's tail was starting to bare a strange resemblance to a big juicy worm. The bird lunged for poor Sky and clamped its beak onto her tail.

The action had stunned Sky, for her tail had always been her biggest weak spot, "EEEEEEEAAHHH!" she squealed in pain as she fell out of the tree. The bird let go as she fell towards the ground. Before Sky could figure out what was going on, she hit the ground hard. HARD.

"OW…" she heard the groan. Wait! Heard the ground groan?!

Sky hurriedly looked under her to find out just how the ground suddenly had talking abilities. But what she saw under her was not the ground, but instead it was a boy.

###***###

IM sorry if I updated to soon! I couldn't resist! This story is just doing so good! Over one hundred and eighty people have read it! WHOOOHOOOO! Okay so now all of the chapters wont be more than 2000 words, but dont worry because there will be alot!

Anyways if you people want the disclaimer go stare at chapter one.

Here today's song of inspiration.

I Got the Power

By Snap  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah  
I've got the power  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah  
Gettin' kinda heavy  
I've got the power

It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy

I've got the power  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's got the power oh-oh-oh-oh

I've got the power  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's got the power oh-oh-oh-oh  
I've got the power


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa! I am soo sorry!" Sky said as she got off of the boy. She felt intense guilt when she saw the boys pained face, "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Sky offered her hand to him.

"Good!" she said relieved as she helped the boy up. She then took a good look at what he was wearing. "Hey! Uhh… kid, What are you wearing?" She looked very puzzled

"My name is Gohan and this is Saiyan armor. I just got out of a fight with this guy." He explained

"Was the guy bad?"

"Yeah! He was a tyrant!"

"Oh." Sky pretended that she knew what that word meant. Then, she had an epiphany, "So you saved the world!"

"I helped…I guess.." Gohan seemed very nervous.

"Gohan! That's amazing! Who did you fight again?"

"well, um… we fought the Saiyans, and then Frieza.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"A Saiyan."

Gohan nervously laughed, "Well don't get freaked out when I tell you, but a Saiyan is an alien species. They are really strong and practically made for battle…" Gohan couldn't believe that he was actually telling a girl who he had just met about his weird life! But to his surprise, the girl actually looked excited.

"Do they have claws like daggers and fifteen inch long teeth?" sky sounded hopeful.

"No, they look just like humans, except for the fact that they have monkey tails."

"Ooh! Just like me!" Sky pointed out as Gohan gave her a weird look.

"But you dint have a tail."

"Yuh-Huh! See! It is right h-" she paused when she realized that she had once again unconsciously wrapped her tail around her waist. "Oopsies…" mumbled to herself as she unwrapped her tail from her waist.

Gohan gawked at her for a moment. "Y-you're a Saiyan!"

"I am?" Gohan slowly nodded. A smile began to find its way onto Sky's face. "That's awesome! I always figured that I was different! I could always do things that other people couldn't do, and now, its all been explained! I know! Maybe I can help you protect the world!"

Gohan didn't know what to say. He did not want this girl to have to go through battle! She looked far to girlie and fragile!

"Will you be able to handle it?"

"Are you questioning my strength? Alright, lets spar, and if I am good enough, then can I protect earth with you…PLEASE?" she saw Gohan's hesitation and decided that it was about time for her to bring out 'The Face'.

I guess you could say that 'The face' was Sky's special attack. It was basically the puppy dog look times one hundred. Plus, the only one who had successfully ignored 'The Face' was Jordan. Sky was just too adorable.

Gohan sighed, "Okay." That one word had made Sky's face light up life the Fourth of July. "Yay! Lets do it!" Her face suddenly got really serious as she got into her fighting position.

"Wait! We cant fight here! There are to many people around! Someone could get seriously hurt!" Sky looked around to see lots and lots of green men, a pretty blue haired woman ands the prince that she had talked to earlier. She hadn't even noticed all of the people until now. *Note to self: Start paying attention more.*

She could see Gohan's point though. She didn't want to hurt any innocent person. "Okay, where do you suggest we go then?" she asked

"I don't know, lets just fly until we get to an isolated area." Gohan flew off into the sky as Sky stared in awe. She had never in her entire life see someone else fly. She then smile in satisfaction as she lifted herself from the ground and followed Gohan.

Meanwhile, both Vegeta and Piccolo noticed Gohan fly off along with and unfamiliar ki. Piccolo was the first to take off in the same direction. Soon after, Vegeta trailed him.

Gohan ended up leading his three 'followers' to a vacant rocky looking place. "Now", sky began, "Where were we?"She said as she pretended to remembered and got herself into her fighting stance.. Gohan did the same.

Neither of them did anything for a while. It was as if they were having a staring contest, so Sky brought it upon herself to make the first move.

She launched herself forward and threw a punch toward Gohan's face. Gohan dodged the attack, giving him the perfect opportunity to strike her in the abdomen. Sky knew this and waited for the pain to come, but it never did.

Since Gohan failed to counterattack, Sky began to wonder if he was holding back. The thought of him going easy on her made her mad.

Sky flew past Gohan and landed gracefully onto the ground. "HEY!" she snarled angrily "Just so you know, even if you are taking it easy on me I am still gonna give it one hundred percent! So don't blame it on me if you end up getting seriously hurt!" with that being said, she again lunged for Gohan and repeatedly threw quick punches at his face.

Gohan was able to block them for a while, but Sky eventually nailed Gohan in the chin with an upper cut. As Gohan was flying through the air, Sky flew behind him and slammed one of her legs onto his stomach. Gohan screamed in pain as he was sent hurdling toward the Earth. He landed with a hard thud.

Sky looked at Gohan with a smug expression, *That will teach him not to treat me like some dumb sissy!*, she stopped for a moment as guilt soaked into her mind, *Oh, I hope he's not hurt too bad."

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a hard punch to the cheek. She fell to the ground face first. Thankfully, she flipped herself so that she was right side up and stopped herself from falling.

She growled as she looked her attacker straight in the eye. Surprisingly, It wasn't Gohan. It was one of those green guys!

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted happily. Sky looked over to Gohan and saw that he was now standing. He was only a little scratched up, but it was still enough to cause pain. She was both happy and disappointed to see him well. *So Gohan's friend wants to join the party too? ALRIGHTY THEN!*

Sky's amazing speed practically let her sneak up on Piccolo. She gave a battle cry as she elbowed the green man on the top of the head sending him to the ground too, "Nobody sneaks up on me and gets away with it!" But despite her words, yet another person comes up from behind her and grabs her tail. The person then begins to swing her around with it.

Sky Gives out a blood curdling screech. The person then squeezes even harder, and Sky decides that she cant take anymore and tears began to fall down her face like a waterfall. She is enraged because someone had made her cry and seem weak. She scrunches her face up in determination, "I-I said," she struggles to speak, "NOBODY!" she fights the pain in her tail, turns around, and round house kicks whoever had her tail in the face as hard as she could. The person didn't fall to the ground like the rest, but they did loosen the grip on her tail so she was free.

She gasps once she realizes that she had just kicked the prince of Saiyans in the face. "OH MY GOSH! I am very sorry Prince Vegeta! I didn't know that is was you your highness."

Vegeta looked to her in surprise. It had been a long time since someone had spoken to him with such respect. He went back to looking like he hated the world. "Oh its you again." He said very rudely as he turned his back on her.

Sky shrugged and ran over to Gohan to apologize. "I really didn't mean to hurt you Gohan, im sorry…"

"Its okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you didn't hurt me too bad," Sky sighed in relief.

"Soo… can we continue our fight?"

"Nope." Sky's eyes were shameful

"I failed." She put her head down so that she was looking at the ground

"Nope." Gohan answered once again.

Sky's eyes went back to being bright "Yeah! I can protect Earth and beat up bad people!" This caught Vegeta's attention,

"Brat! What the hell is the other brat talking about?"

"Yeah!" Piccolo said as he landed next to the three Saiyans.

"Oh…Umm, I kind of promised her that she could fight alongside us."

"What." Vegeta and piccolo didn't sound to happy

"Come on guys, Its not like there will be any other bad guys challenging us anytime soon!" Gohan tried to defend himself, but he was failing

A huge vain could be seen on Vegeta's forehead, "Firstly, there is no us! If I had the chance, I still want you all dead! Secondly, How do you know that there will be no one else?"

"For the first time, I agree with Vegeta!" ,Piccolo joined in, "what if there are dozens more just as strong, if not stronger than Frieza!?"

Sky sat as the two grown men droned on Gohan. She felt really bad for him and decided to intervene "HEY! Don't yell at Gohan! It was me who begged him so if you wanna yell at someone, yell at me!" she said firmly

The air around them was then quiet and awkward. Then Piccolo growled angrily and flew off back to where the green men and the blue haired lady were. Sky then looked to Vegeta.

"Sorry, your majesty, do you forgive me?" Vegeta 'hmphed' and flew away in the same direction Vegeta had.

The air was still really quiet. Gohan was very shocked to see someone stand up to those two and not die because of it. "Thanks…" Gohan spoke up

"No problem." Sky gave a friendly smile

"I don't think that you have told me your name yet." Gohan pointed out.

Sky deeply blushed, "Gosh…" she said in embarrassment "My name is Skylar, but everyone calls me Sky."

$$$%%%$$$%%%

Well! There you go! The next chapter! Just so you guys know, Sky is not currently stronger than Gohan, It was just that he was holding back so he didn't hurt her. She isn't stronger than Vegeta and Piccolo either. It was just luck I guess! Oh, and just to let you all know, I am skipping the Garlic jr. saga! That was my LEAST favorite!

Anyway you guys need to review! Tell me what you think. Don't be mean though! I will go Charlie's Angels on meanies! LOL

Well here is the song

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

_[Chorus - Ryan Tedder]_  
Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

Everybody put yo hands up  
What we gonna do (hey!) _[x4]_ y'all?  
What we gonna do (hey!) _[x3]_y'all?

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)  
Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid?


	5. Chapter 5

"It makes since that your name is Sky." Gohan and Sky were now flying back to the group.

"What do you mean?" Sky was looking confused. "Well, It's just that your eyes are the same color of the Sky." Sky laughed, "I get that a lot…"

"Oh."

"Why are you so shy? Do I scare you?" Gohan had been acting coy since she had met him and it was starting to get on her nerves. It wasnt that she didnt like shy people, it was just that she wasn't used to people acting like this.

"No!" Gohan sounded like he was really embarrassed. Soon enough, the two met up with the crowd. When they arrived, they saw a huge yellow plane. "Oh man…" Gohan sounded deathly afraid.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom s-she's here! I didn't finish my homework!" Right on cue there was a very loud voice. "WHERES MY BABY?!"

"Hide me!"Gohan jumped behind Sky as she just laughed. The woman continued her screaming. "Gohan! Mama is here now! Oh where are youuuuu?" Sky tried to hide her smile as the woman neared.

"Mommy. Senses. Tingling!" The woman looked to Sky and smiled "Oh there you are!" The woman ran up to sky and pushed her out of the way, making her land on her butt. "HEY!" Sky shouted. The woman ignored her and gave Gohan a huge bear hug.

Sky sighed, she knew that this woman would be a challenge.

About a few minutes later, everyone, including Sky, was on the plane. Sky knew that it was not very smart to run off with strangers, especially when you don't know where you are going, but she felt as if she could trust these people. "Hey Gohan," he was sitting between her and his mother, Chichi, "Where are we going?" Sky felt ashamed to asked such a question.

"Capsule Corp. in West City." He answered. All of the color faded out of Sky's usually tan face. She would be returning to the city that ruined her life. She felt the anxiety hit her like a bus. "I-I have t-to g-go!" She struggled to talk as she rushed out of her seat "I will see you later Gohan!" Sky ran to the nearest exit and jumped out of it.

"Argh! What's wrong with me?! I'm such a wimp!" Sky flew to her home in the forest. As she neared her Cave she sighed very loudly. She remembered exactly what had happened. Jessica had told her that it was all her fault that Arianna was dead and Sky believed her.

"I could have done something! Anything! If I had been there, I could have saved her…." Sky became teary eyed as memories of Arianna flushed back into her head. How they had met, the time that they had spent together as a family, and how she had been murdered. Her tears were now running down her face like a river.

That night, She curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

#%#%#%#%#%#

In the morning Sky was a whole other person. Of course she was still broken, but she would never show anyone how much of a baby she truly was. So she put her happy face on and decided to go out and find Gohan.

"Might as well." Sky spoke to herself "I Aint got nothing better to do." She flew into the air and search for his distinct ki signature. To her surprise, It was only a few miles away.

"Wow! What idiot would live all the way out here with no civilization whatsoever?" She made it sound so outrageous.

She saw a small, round house with another energy besides Gohans present. She flew down and knocked on the door. She heard a series of unlocking noises just before the Chichi opened the door. Sky looked at the door and saw about a dozen locks. She stared in awe; Chichi noticed Sky's weird expression and followed her eyes to the locks "Anything to keep my baby safe." She explained

'Okayyyyy' Sky mouthed. She was beginning to think that Chichi had lost her rabbits…. If there were any there to begin with! "Is Gohan here?"

Chichi looked at here in question, then had sudden awareness "Oh! You are that girl from yesterday." Sky nodded "Well come on in! I would hate to leave you out here all day!" Chichi gave a friendly smile at Sky.

"Thank you." Sky politely bowed as she entered the home.

"GOHAN!" Chichi called "You have company!"

"Company?" Gohan said as he walked out of his room. He looked very stunned once he saw Sky. "Hello!" he greeted after getting over the shock.

Sky laughed at his properness "Hey Gohan!"

"Why don't you kids go out and play while I fix dinner. Sky you can stay for dinner if your parents don't mind." Chichi said

"Oh I don't have any parents, but I can stay." Before Chichi could ask her what she was talking about, Sky and Gohan ran out of the door, and into the tree line. Chichi couldn't help but smile "Oh those crazy kids!"

Meanwhile Gohan was beginning to feel awkward. He had never really played with a kid his age before. Sky noticed how uneasy her companion looked "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Gohan quickly answered her. Sky could tell that he was lying but decided to dismiss it.

"Okay what do you want to play?" She asked him

"I don't know. What do you want to play?" he replied

"I don't know. What do you want to play?"

"I don't know. What do you want to play?"

Sky sighed she knew that this was going nowhere. "Let's play hide and go seek."

"Okay! How do you play it?" Sky smacked her forehead. She knows that this kid doesn't live under a rock, so why does he act like it!? "Well you hide while I count to ten, and then, when I am finished, I try to find you." She _never _thought that she would be explaining hide and go seek to someone.

"Well that sounds fun! What do we do if you find me?"

"I have to tag you and then we switch spots. You count while I hide."

"Okay lets go for it!"

Sky went up to a tree and hid her face in her arms. "1…2…3…4...5...6...7...8…9…10! Ready or not here I come!"

The two kids played that game for about an hour. Then, Chichi called them to dinner. The two children turned the run back home into a race and Gohan beat Sky by a hair. "You only won because you got a head start ya know!" Sky argued as they walked into the house. Gohan smiled "Nope! I won fair and square!" Sky scrunched her face up in frustration as Gohan laughed at her.

*I have never seen my Gohan look so happy and child like!* Chichi smiled "Did you kids have a nice time?" she asked them.

"Yeah mom, it was the best!" Sky, on the other hand, was still mad she had lost and still had her face scrunched "Yeah, I guess it wasn't too bad…" her face loosens up once she had smell the food the tasty aroma hit her senses like a bus.

"Wow Chichi! Did you cook that? It smells delicious!"

"Thank you." All of them sat down at the table and began to eat. Chichi was very neatly just like the princess she was, Gohan was shoving food down his throat, and to everyone's surprise, sky was inhaling her food. Chichi stared at her with wide eyes Gohan noticed his mothers face "Oops I forgot to mention that she was a Saiyan as well…"

On the inside, Chichi was freaking out, but she didn't want to judge this little girl just yet. She still had some questions to ask. "Sorry if I'm intruding, but who do you live with if you don't have parents?"

"I live in the forest." Sky was nonchalant about it "I had a family…. But they left me…" She tried to stay strong and hold back any tears on her last sentence. She looked at Gohan and Chichi's face. They looked absolutely mortified.

Chichi spoke up "Well…. I guess you could stay with us…." Chichi was really disliking the idea of another Saiyan living in the house, but she loved the look on Gohan's face when they played together.

Both Gohan and Sky's face lit up "Really?!" They asked with jubilance.

Chichi sighed "Sure."

"Yesss!" Gohan and Sky yelled as they high fived each other.

A few months had pasted and it was time to summon the dragon for the second time. Sky knew that they were going to west city and had pretended to be sick so that she wouldn't have to go.

"Are you sure you won't be able to make it?" Gohan asked. He was very disappointed that his best friend wasn't going to witness the dragon. It would have been her first time witnessing it.

"GOHAN! Let her rest…. The poor dear!" Chichi led her son out of the house.

A few more months had past and sky was now six (Gohan is seven). Sky was now in the kitchen with Chichi, helping her wash dishes. Right about now she would usually be with Gohan, but ever since he got that new teacher, he had been very busy.

Out of nowhere, they heard a yell "MISS CHICHI!" it was thee tutor, and he sounded really urgent. Sky and Chichi ran up to see what was wrong with Sky leading the way. She quickly open the door. Gohan looked like he was about to deck his tutor!

*Whoa! What did this guy do?! It takes a lot to get Gohan mad, believe me I have tried!*

"Gohan! What do you you think youre doing?" chichi scolded him

"Oh me? Nothing."

"I'm am sorry Miss Chichi, but your son has what I like to call the demon seed. It is where a child gets the need to act like a dumb delinquent just like their parent. In this case that would be his father."

"Now wait just a minute! MY GOKU is not a delinquent!"

"Oh really? I have heard all about your husband ma'am! He not a man but instead a mouse! He abandoned you and your son! Right! Right! AM I RIGHT!?"

"My Father is more of a man than you will ever be!" Gohan yelled as he took a step closer to Mr. Chu

"How Dare you!" Mr. Chu slashed Gohan with a whip and blood trickled down his face.

Sky growled as she stepped closer to give Mr. Chu a piece of her mind, but she was beat to the punch by Chichi.

She picked him up and threw out of the window. The poor ole tutor was then chased off of the property by an incensed Chichi. Gohan watched in wonder as where Sky was rolling on the floor laughing.

Later that day, Chichi's father made an appearance. Sky stayed in Gohan's room with him and studied with him. It was really quiet and peaceful when all of a sudden, a huge energy made itself known.

"Oh no! It can't be! I-Its Frieza!" Gohan shouted

"Is that the bad guy you told me about!?" Sky sounded excited instead of scared.

"I'm afraid so." Gohan pulled out a suitcase from under his bed, and took the clothed out of it. "Do you mind if I change?" Gohan hinted for her to get out.

"Noo." Sky stood still

"You can't be in here when I do it!" He blushed

"Well why not?" Sky was puzzled. Gohan was really blushing now. Was he really gonna have this conversation with her? "Never mind! I'll just change in the bathroom!" Sky shrugged as Gohan left. She looked at her clothes. She had on dark denim overalls with a light blue shirt under it. On her feet were yellow socks and white sneakers. since we are talking about looks, her hair is dark brown and pulled up into cute, little pigtails with thick, yellow scrunchies.

"I guess I can fight in these…" She said to herself right before Gohan came back in the room.

"Let's go!" He said as he flew out of the window. Sky was right on his tail.

LOL! I guess Sky is a little bit more innocent than we all thought! Well thank you for the reviews. Can you believe that over **400 **people have read this story! IM SO FREAKIN HAPPY!

Here is the song LOL got it from SpongeBob! :) If you can tell me what episode this song is from, you are awesome!

A friend is a friend  
'Til the end of the end,  
That's forever and a day.  
Stay by your side,  
Won't hear me say goodbye,  
Come what may,  
'Cause that's  
What friends do.  
'Cause that's  
What friends do.  
'Cause that's  
What friends do.  
'Cause that's  
What friends do


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey look! It's Krillin!" Sky and Gohan were now on their way to Frieza.

The two friends rush toward Krillin. "Hey Gohan!" Krillin saw Sky, "Who is she?"

Sky laughed "Hey! I'm Sky! I live with Chichi and Gohan for now."

"Okay, but uh you do realize where we are headed right?" Krillin seemed concerned for the younger girl

"Of course I do! We are about to fight the big scary guy Gohan told me about! I'm so excited!" Both Krillin and Gohan's jaw dropped.

"A-are you c-crazy!?" Krillin was frantic. This time, Sky was the one looking at _them_ like they were insane "You mean to tell me that you guys aren't the least bit excited about fighting this dude?"

"Not really! I know just what this guy is capable of…." Krillin sadly looked down. Sky felt very bad. She just now remembered Gohan telling her about Krillin death and how they were going to wish him back. "I'm so sorry." She said in remorse as she too put her head down. Gohan put his hands on both of his friends' shoulders. "Hey you guys it's Okay."

A few minutes later just as they got about a mile away from Frieza, Sky remembers something. "OH NOOOOOOO!" Sky screamed, scaring her companions, "I FORGOT MY SWORD!" Sky stopped in mid air and began to turn around. That sword meant al lot to her. She had made it herself when she lived in the woods.

"HEY!" Gohan shouted to her from a distance "What about Frieza?"

"Don't worry! I'll just fly super fast! I will join up with you guys before the fight gets too good!" She shouted back. With that being said, Sky barreled back to the Sons residents.

After a while, she drifted through the window to Gohan's room. She remembered putting her sword down somewhere in here before she started studying. "Come on!" she whined "Where is it?!"

Chichi who was in the kitchen, heard some commotion going on in Gohan's room. She surged to his door and went inside of the room to see Sky throwing things around. She looked like she was looking for something.

"SKY!" Chichi yelled, grabbing the child's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my sword." Sky replied innocently.

"Oh I found it earlier and put it outside by the front door. That thing could really hurt someone!" Sky sighed in relief "Thanks Chichi!" she said as she began to climb out of the window. Chichi stopped and grabbed her. "Not so fast!" she said angrily "Where is Gohan?"

"We are about to go fight Frieza." Chichi's was stunned, giving Sky the chance to free herself and grab her sword from the front of the house.

"I hope I didn't miss anything!" she said sadly. On Sky's way there, she felt two huge power levels drop. One of them was Friezas. "NOOOOOOO!" she cried out as she greatly increased her speed to where Friezas power had last been sensed. She was really upset because she didn't get to fight Frieza; someone had finished him off before she could even see him.

Not only did she miss out on the opportunity of fight, but once she arrive at the scene, there was nowhere to be seen. Sky groaned in frustration as she searched for Gohan's power. She then flew as fast as she could to him to ask him what had happened. She found Gohan, who was standing next to a few other people, and landed next to them angrily. "Hey Sky!" Gohan greeted her as her feet made contact with the ground.

"Hn." She replied. Gohan noticed her irritation "What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"I didn't get to fight Frieza!" she made it sound obvious. "Who beat him anyway?" she still sounded mad. Gohan pointed to a guy with lavender hair. "It was him. Frieza didn't even stand a chance."

"Really!?" This perked Sky's interest. This dude looked like the average Joe to her. Gohan nodded.

Sky wasted no time in running to the guy. If he was as strong as Gohan said he was, she wanted to know how. As she neared him, she saw a girl, but not just any girl though. This girl looked a lot like an older version of herself. She had the same icy eyes and dark brown hair. Except the fact that she looked like she was in her late twenties and Sky's hair was in long pigtails and this girls hair was short with the exception of her long, straight bangs. "Whoa." Sky breathed out in disbelief as she stopped walking for a minute.

She then narrowed her eyes at the two suspiciously as she became closer to them. "Eh-hm!" she cough, grasping their attention "SoOo… what's your guys names?" she asked

"Oh I'm Tr-" the boy was cut off by the girl "TREVER!" she yelled "I-I mean his name in Trevor…. I'm Ess."

"Okay." Sky said awkwardly as she walked back over to Gohan. "Those guys are hiding something Gohan. Keep a look out…." She whispered to him. All of a sudden, she spotted Vegeta and was immediately happy. She skipped up to him with a big smile on her face. "Hi Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked at her with a horrified expression "It's you again." He said disgusted.

"Yep! It's me!" Sky sat down next to him on the rock her was seated on. Vegeta scooted away from her as soon as she did so. "I like your shirt."

"Shut up!" he snarled. Sky just laughed in response. "What are we waiting for anyways?" she asked

"Kakarott." He said very simply.

"What's that?" She asked very confused.

"Something even dumber than you." Sky ignored Vegeta's mean comment and wait for the Kakarott to come.

It only took a few minutes for sky to get bored. She sighed to herself and looked around for something to do. She looked at Vegeta's hair and smiled. She looked around for something to put in it. Eventually, she found a variety of colorful flowers. This is where she would need her ninja skills.

"One by one, she dropped flowers into his hair and he didn't seem to notice anything."

Meanwhile, Bulma just happened to glance over in Vegeta and Sky's direction and began to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She tried to explain herself, but was laughing too hard. So instead, she just pointed to Sky, who was still putting flowers in Vegeta's hair.

Soon, the whole group was laughing. "What?!" Vegeta angrily barked, causing them to laugh harder. Something told him to turn around, and when he did. He was pissed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he roared at Sky, causing her to fall off of the rock and onto her butt.

Everyone stopped laughing in concerned for Sky's life. Vegeta advanced forward as Sky stood frozen like a statue.

Out of nowhere, a space shuttle bolted down not to far from the group, causing Vegeta to stop in his tracks.

^%^%^%^%

LOL! Sky almost got herself into trouble! Well here is this week's song!

Up In Here Lyrics

DMX

Y'all gon' make me lose my mind  
up in HERE, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me go all out  
up in here, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL  
up in HERE, up in here  
Y'all gon' make me lose my cool  
up in here, up in here

Hold up! ERRRRRRRR!  
One.. two.. meet me outside  
meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my Ruff Ry-DERS gon' meet me outside  
meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my big ball-ERS gon' meet me outside  
meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my fly lad-IES gon' meet me outside  
meet me outside, meet me outside  
All my street street peoples meet me outside  
meet me outside, outside motherfucker

X is got y'all bouncin again  
Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again  
Dark Man X got ya bouncin again  
Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again  
Swizz Beatz got y'all bouncin again  
Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again  
Ruff Ryders got y'all bouncin again  
Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again  
Dark Man keep you bouncin again  
Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again  
Dark Man keep you bouncin again  
Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again  
All my streets they bouncin again  
Bouncin again, we're bouncin again  
Swizz Swizz Beatz we bouncin again  
Bouncin again and we bouncin again  
Double R keep it comin, ain't nuttin y'all  
Ain't nuttin y'all can do, now..


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own DBZ! Never have, Never will!

! #$# !#$# !

Vegeta looked toward the shuttle and back to Sky "Hn. You're lucky the idiot is back. We are going to have to finish our dispute later." Sky wanted to cry out of fear, but she wanted to look tough, so she smirked and crossed her arms "Fine by me." she said with feign toughness.

Vegeta glared at her before flying off to the space ship. Once he left, everyone else followed except for the blue haired lady. "HEY! You left me…AGAIN!" the lady screamed.

"I can take you." Sky offered. The lady smiled "Thank you. I'm Bulma." Bulma offered her hand to sky. After shaking hands, Sky picked Bulma up by the waist and met up with the rest of the group just as the door of the shuttle opened.

"Wha?" the guy that came out of the rocket ship shouted.

*Hmmm… so this is a Kakarott? It doesn't look like one to me!* To Sky, the Kakarott looked a lot like Gohan. Maybe Gohan was part Kakarott or something.

"How did you guys know that I was going to be here?" Gohan's dad, the Kakarott, asked.

"Those two told us!"Krillin explained as he pointed to Trevor. Gohan nodded "They know all about you daddy!" he added

"But I have never seen them in my life!" Gohan's dad said with disbelief. Everyone looked at Trevor and Ess curiously.

"But…" Bulma started.

"Hey! Who beat Frieza anyways?" Asked Goku "It was Vegeta wasn't it? Or was it Piccolo?"

"Neither. It was that guy. He turn Super Saiyan and beat him with ease." Piccolo explained, referring to Trevor.

"WOW! At that young of an age!? Now that is something to be proud of!"

Vegeta spoke up in irritation "HEY! Aren't you forgetting that the only Saiyans left are you, your half breed son, that annoying pest little girl over there and me?"

"Well then!" Sky whispered to herself in offense

"Well," Goku started "If he says that he is a Super Saiyan, its good enough for me!"

"Are you serious Goku? You take things way to lightly sometimes!"

"No I don't." Goku defended himself.

"Goku, we need to talk to you." said Trevor.

"_Alone." _Ess added in.

Goku's face got serious all of a sudden "Alright." He said as he headed off with the two mysterious characters.

Sky decided that now she had the perfect chance to introduce herself the 'Z fighters that she didn't already know. "Hi! My names Sky" She greeted loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. She then went up to each and everyone of them; by the time she was done, she had only five new names to remember: Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo (She Kind of remembered him from the day she fought Gohan), Chioutzou and Tien.

By the time she was through, Goku had come back, and a strange machine was flying above them. Sky saw that Ess and Trevor were in the machine, waving at them. Sky was about top wave back, when all of a sudden, the machine disappeared into thin air.

"Hey Goku! So what did that guy want? Did he say anything important?" Krillin asked

"Not really…" Sky could tell that Goku was hiding something

"That's funny, It all sounded pretty important to me." Piccolo caught Goku's lie.

"You heard?"

"These big ears aren't just for show you know. Go ahead and tell them what's gonna happen."

"I-Uh… cant say anything…"

"Alright, I wont put your little friends in danger, but I will tell them. We deserve a chance to change our destiny's!" Everyone got quite. For once Sky was paying close attention. She wanted to hear this.

Piccolo began to tell them about how the androids would appear and destroy all of the Z fighters but Sky and Gohan, and how they would terrorize mankind.

"That guy sounds like he might have had one too many beers last night." Yamcha said "I don't believe him!"

"I don't know… It could be possible." Bulma said.

"Well I'm not gonna take any chances! You can do what you want, but as for me, I want to live."

Goku turned to all of us "I'm so sorry you guys. It looks like trouble followed me all of the way from Namek!"

"Exactly how did you escape Namek anyway?" Vegeta asked

That's is when Sky started to get bored. She never really cared for story time anyway. She looked around for something to peek her interest and found nothing. She sighed and listen just in time for her o hear Goku crack a joke on Vegeta's pink shirt. "My cloths might look a little weird, but at least they aren't pink!"

"Well I think he FABULOUS!" Sky commented while doing a fabulous pose. Everyone laughed as Vegeta growled angrily "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! Never mind that!" Vegeta now faced Goku "It is clear that you have gotten stronger! I want to see what you have learned!"

"Well I have something." Goku said.

"Alright! I knew you would come back empty handed!" Krillin Shouted

"Its something that I like to call instant transition. Now all that you have to do is imagine someone far away. Now who should be…." He said as he disappeared. In a few seconds, He repapered with some glasses.

Vegeta smirked to himself "What's so good about that! It was only super speed!"

"TADA!" Goku exclaimed

"Whoa those are Master Roshi's!" Krillin shouted in awe

"Yeah! How did you do that? Kame house is miles and miles away!"

"It's a secret." Goku then faced Krillin "Can I trust you with these?"

"No problemo!" Krillin replied as he put the glasses on

"AWW MAN! Now hes gonna get an attitude!" Bulma complianed

"Now don't you think that we should talk about the androids!?" Tien pointed out

"Jeeze, I almost forgot about them"

"On may 12, on an island 9 miles west from south city at ten 'o' clock in the morning two androids will-" Piccolo was interrupted by goku

"Okay! We all remember! I was Just kiddin."

"Sooo are you saying that we should keep that day open?" Krillin questioned

"This fight will be serious! Either you're in or you are out! You wont be able to hide behind those Sunglasses!"

"Now I don't remember anyone putting you in charge of this operation!"

"VEGETA! ARE YOU CHALLENGIN ME?!" Vegeta just laughed in response

"HEY I know! Why don't we just destroy Dr. Gero before he gets a chance to fight the androids? We can use the Dragonballs to wish for his location!" Bulma suggested

"You know Bulma, that's not a bad idea! I cant believe I didn't think of it myself! Who wants to wait around for three years anyways?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta spoke "By the time we get the Dragonballs, it will be too late! Leave all of the genius work to me!"

"GET OVER YOURSELF! You wouldn't know a good idea if it hit you in the head you big dummy!" Bulma screeched "Goku your with me aren't you?!

"I agree with Vegeta, besides, dr. Gero hasn't done anything wrong yet!"

"BUT THE GUY FROM THE FUTURE SAID THAT THEY WERE STRONG ENOUGH TO WIPE US ALL OUT! Why would you want to face them head on anyway? Think about it you guys! You don't want to fight them!" Bulma tried to reason

"Speak for yourself! The day we fight them is gonna be the best day of my life!" Sky shouted happily

"Its not like we have any other choices." Tien stated

"I'm in." Krillin began "Even though this will seriously damage my social life. ya know what I'm sayin bub?" Sky leaned closed to Gohan "Is He always like this?" she whispered

"No, I think the glasses are getting to him."

Krillin continued "I mean think about it! We are much stronger together that we are apart! So we have a much better chance of defeating the androids! Bulma your idea was good in theory, but maybe you ought to rethink your position on this one."

"What. are. you. Saying?" Bulma demanded in response

"Well…" he started as he neared Bulma "What I'm trying to say is, that I want to stay on the good side of Vegeta and Piccolo! I don't know if you notice, but they seem to have a hard time controlling their tempers!"

"I get it!" Gohan stated "You just don't want to get beaten up!" Sky laughed at her friend for pointing out the obvious

"Gohan! Quit it! You're crampin my style!"

*WHAT STYLE!* Sky wanted to shout, but decided that it would be too mean to say aloud.

Bulma sighed "What a bunch of losers! Don't come crying to me when the androids take over the Earth and enslave everyone, because ill just tell you I told you so!"

"Then its settled, We all will fight together!"

"YEAH!" everyone yelled in unison (Sky was the loudest) except for Vegeta and Bulma.

"Look! It's the general rousing up his troops! More like a cheerleader!" Bulma teased in annoyance. "Its hopeless! Boys will always be boys!"

Goku looked as if she didn't know what she was talking about "Okay! We will meet up on May 12 to fight the androids. Don't come if you don't think that you will be able to handle it."

"Kakarott! Don't think that just because we are fighting together, we are allies because that is not the case. After we defeat the androids, we will finish what we started!" he then looked at Sky "You too!" and with that, he flew off.

"Wow! I was excepting him to forget!" Sky said in disbelief

Goku turned to everyone "Well bye you guys! Oh and Bulma have a healthy baby!" without saying another word, he flew off toward his home with Sky and Gohan following closely behind him.

! #$%! #$%

OMG! I am soo sorry for not updating! I was out of town and didn't have my computer with me! Well I apologize if that excuse isn't good enough for you, but that's the truth!

Well I think that this story is doing good so far. If you think so too, tell me in a review! If you don't think so, POLITELY tell me what I can do to make it better. I am an actual person with actual feelings and I take pride in my work so don't send mean reviews. For those who do take the time to review, GOOD JOB! You deserve a golden star! You should go to Wal-Mart (I love Wally World!) and buy you some!

Fabulous Ashley Tisdale

CHORUS: I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

VERSE 2: Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float.  
A summer like never before  
I want more!

CHORUS: She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
[| From: . |]  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

VERSE 3: Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

Ryan and Sharpay:  
Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect...

For me!

CHORUS: She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

VERSE 4: This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I Need FABULOUS!

Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.

I like what I see,  
I like it a lot

Is this absolutely fabulous? Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?

Absolutely... NOT!


	8. Chapter 8

ABCDEFG! I do not own dbz! LOL I know that that one is old, buts its so much fun to type the alphabet on a keyboard!

$# !# $#$# ^$

The journey home was very awkward. Goku was a complete stranger to Sky and yet, she was living with his family. She hated the awkward position she was in, so she decided to fly up next to him, and bring up some conversation "Heyyyy!" she greeted Goku very friendly

Goku snapped his head toward the small child "OH hi Sky!" he smiled at her. Sky's jaw dropped in amazement. "How do you know my name?" she asked him in wonder. Goku's face suddenly spread out as if he had just let a huge secret slip. "No reason!" he said with panic. Sky knew that she was hiding something form her.

*I bet it has something to do with those people from the future!* she irritably thought to herself

"So, you are going to be training with us, right?" Goku interrogated.

Sky gave Goku an of-coarse-I-am face, "This is going to be the best fight ever! I have to train so I can help!"

Goku laughed "I can tell that you are Saiyan. Only a Saiyan would be so excited!" he then looked to his other side to face Gohan "Your friend seems pretty nice." He told him

Gohan smiled "I know! She has the weirdest accent though!"

"I DON'T HAVE AN ACCENT!" Sky argued very loudly

"Yes you do. You sound like the cowgirls that you see in movies."

"Whatever!" Sky mumbled to herself as Gohan and Goku laughed

Out of nowhere, Piccolo showed up "I decided to come and train with you guys…." He said it as if he really did not want to say it.

"Really?" Gohan said with hope

"Yes." He replied very simply

Soon, the four warriors returned to the Sons home on Mt. Paozu. Piccolo, however, stayed oustide near the tree line as Goku, Gohan and Sky went inside of the house.

"Chichi! We are home!" Goku yelled.

"Goku? Is that you?" she said as she walked into the living room. Her jaw dropped as she saw her husband "GOKU! It really is you!"She shouted as she sprung into the air and into her husband's arms. They then began to kiss. Embarrassed, Gohan determined that now would be the moment to leave and give his parents some alone time. "Lets go…" he told Sky as he grabbed her arm and led her to his room

Sky was confused. Kisses were things that people gave to each other when they are sorry or love each other. Why was Gohan so embarrassed "What's the big deal Gohan they are just kisses! You acted like you have never been kissed before!" she said to him

"Not like that!" Gohan said loudly, referring to the mouth to mouth action his parents were doing.

Sky rolled her eyes "A kiss is a kiss Gohan! A kiss on the cheek or on the forehead is the same as on the mouth! They all say 'I love you'!"

Gohan blushed at how naive his friend was. Sky saw this and decided that she should prove her point. She grabbed Gohan's shoulders, leaned over, and gave him a short and sweet kiss on the mouth. She pulled back after a little over a second.

After the kiss, Gohan automatically touched his lips. "WOW!" Sky giggled "Your blushing more than before!"

Gohan ran to his bed, and hid under the covers in shame. Sky thought that he was mad at her and followed him to his bed, "Aww Gohan, don't be mad at me…" no reply "I'm sorry if I gave you cooties."

This grabbed Gohan's attention "Cooties? Those aren't real!" he exclaimed as he popped out from under the covers.

Sky was confused. Jordan had told her that he didn't want her to kiss him because girls had cooties. "So you aren't mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why did you get mad at me when I kissed you?" Sky questioned, as Gohan began to blush again.

"I wasn't mad… I was just surprised that's all." He answered

"Oh." The two sat in a few second of silence "I won't kiss you on the mouth anymore if you get that surprised!" Sky smiled to Gohan as he smiled back and nodded. All of a sudden they heard Chichi yell.

"This time you've gone too far Goku! I don't want our son learning all of your bad habits! I won't stand for it! I won't! I will put an end to all of this!" she nagged. Sky and Gohan ran back to the living room where they saw Chichi badgering Goku "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR RABBITS? NO WAY! I've been working so hard with Gohan's studies and you want to mess all of that up? Do you want our only son to grow up and be a gang-banging hooligan… WITHOUT A BRAIN?!"

Goku looked like he was at a loss for words. Chichi then stuck her nose up in the air. "You can go, but Gohan stays put!" Sky then realized who really wore the pants in the relationship.

Goku tried to reason with his wife "But Chichi, We really need Gohan for this fight! It only this one time. Then he can spend the rest o his life with his nose in the books!"

"Chichi growled in frustration "I just want my little boy to grow up with an education and not the way his father did! Is that so wrong? Oh the pains that I go through! Its all for my baby boy!" Chichi emotionally put her hands in her face.

"Chichi, I didn't know that it meant so much to you… but Gohan wants to go. Don't you son?" he looked to Gohan. Gohan scrunched his face in determination and nodded, "Yeah!" he agreed

Chichi growled like a wild animal as Sky Goku and Gohan jumped back in fear. Sky even let out a small whimper "I DON'T THINK SO MISTER! NO! THAT'S FINAL!" she yelled while sizing her husband up.

"A-are you trying to say that Gohan's studies are more important than the fate of the entire planet?!" Goku asked in disbelief.

"That's right! There is NOTHING more important that Gohan's studies right now! If he takes three years off, he will be behind!"

"Come on! Relax Chi-" Goku patted Chichi on the back, sending her threw the wall of the house and a tree, and making her land in a mound of dirt.

"OH NO! I must not know my own strengths yet!"Goku Shouted as he ran after his wife.

A few minutes later, the three Saiyans were helping bandage Chichi up. "There! Finished!" said Goku as he wrapped the last bandage.

"Listen Goku! I'm gonna let Gohan train with you, but I want him to study to!" Chichi came up with something reasonable.

Sky teased Gohan "Ha-ha!" she sang

"Don't think that you are getting out of studying too young lady!" Chichi nagged "Not only will you be studying, but I have decided to put you in some etiquette classes as well. Your manners are atrocious!"

"Awww…" Sky whined as Gohan snickered at her.

! #$%^^&**()_

This short little chappie was to clear up confusion that some of my readers had *cough* *cough* gohanFanfics *cough*

Lol this will be a Gohanxoc story. But don't be fooled. There relations ship will not come very easily. To find out what I am talking about, you will just have to keep reading my story. ;3

Well here is today's song!

My First Kiss lyrics  
Featuring: 3OH!3

My first kiss went a little like this  
(mwa) And twist  
(mwa, mwa) And twist

[Ke$ha]  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
(mwa) And twist  
(mwa, mwa) And twist

[Verse]  
I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?

[Hook]  
In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
[I got you on my lips]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

[Chorus]  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN DBZ! I am a female, so im clearly not Akira Toriyama!

The next day, Sky woke up early in the morning to get ready for training. She put on her light blue spandex shorts and yellow T-shirt. She changed in the bathroom since she shared a room with Gohan, and apparently Gohan thinks that boys and girls shouldn't see each other changing. She looked to the big mirror on the bathroom wall so that she could do her hair, and instead of letting her usual pig tails fall to her chest, she braided both of her pig tails and put them in a bun.

"There," she whispered to herself, "Now no one can pull my hair while we train." She smiled at the thought of training with people that were actually as strong as her. She was used to training with Jordan, so this was all going to be new to her.

Sky then went back into Gohan's room and was stunned to see that he was still sleeping. She walked over to his bed and began to violently shake him "WAKE UP!" she screamed as she leaned over him. Startled, Gohan jumped up into a sitting position, causing his head to collided with Sky's.

"OW!" they both yelled in pain right before Goku and chichi burst into the room "Is everything okay in here?" Goku questioned, still in his night clothes.

"Yeah! Just getting ready for today's training!" Sky replied happily

"I don't think so! You are starting your etiquette classes today!"

Sky's face fell in a split second "Are you serious?" she complained

"I've never been more serious in my entire life."Chichi replied as Sky deeply frowned "I have hired a teacher for you; classes will begin at nine 'o' clock. Sky sighed in despair. *That's only an hour away…* she thought

"So, does that mean that I can go back to sleep?" Gohan asked, yawning

"Naw," Goku started "We might as well get to training. Since everyone is up."

"Okay." Gohan agreed as he got out of bed and began to look for something to wear from he's closet.

Chichi then eyed Sky's outfit "I would hate for the teacher to have to see you in your training clothes." Chichi walked into her and Goku's bedroom and returned to Gohan's room with a frilly looking dress and some sandals.

Sky's jaw dropped "You want me to wear that?" she asked Chichi

"Of course!" She answered. The dress was a hot pink and had purple sparkles on the top part. The top was separated from the bottom by a light purple ribbon that was tied into a bow in the back. The bottom of the dress was hot pink and very fluffy. To accompany the dress were some hot pink high heel sandals.

Sky wanted to throw up. Sky was far from a tomboy, and she loved to dress girlie, but this was too much for her.

"Go and change! I just know that you will look adorable in this dress!" Chichi said while smiling. Sky reluctantly grabbed the dress and for the second time that morning, went to the bathroom to change; Gohan tried to hold his smile back.

! ! One hour Later! !

Sky was now sitting at the Sons dining room (wearing the frilly dress) with her new etiquette teacher, Miss Ryan.

Skylar was practically being tortured. She could feel Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku training, but she couldn't go with them. Instead, she had to listen to this boring old hag blab on about saying please and thank you! She sighed in frustration as she put her elbow on the table and rested her face in her hands.

Miss Ryan noticed and whipped Sky's hand with a ruler. "No elbows on the table! Stop slouching!" she firmly commanded in her British accent.

"Ow!" Sky yelped as she rubbed her hurt hand.

"I am so sorry Miss Skylar, but just remember that I only do it because I want the best for you."

*Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever!* Sky thought.

"Miss Skylar," Miss Ryan began "What do you say when you want someone to move out of your way?"

Sky thought for a moment "Move?" she guessed

"NO! Incorrect! The polite term would be pardon me, or excuse me."

"It is the same as if you want to be excused from the table."

Miss Ryan smiled "Exactly!"

A few minutes later, Chichi came through the door, looking completely exhausted. Her hair was all messed up, she had sweat dripping down her face, and the grocery bags that she was carrying had holes throughout them.

"Oh my! Mrs. Son, I think that now would be the best time to close today's lesson. I hate to see you look so run down!" Miss Ryan looked to Sky "I will see you next week Miss Skylar." She curtsied. Sky mirrored her teachers movements and curtsied back.

"Please," Sky insisted "Let me show you to the door Ma'am." Sky led Miss Ryan to the door as Chichi's jaw dropped at the changes in Sky's manners. Sky's manners weren't the worst in the world, but now they were outstanding!

"Thank you Miss Skylar."

"No, thank YOU Miss Ryan. Farewell!" Sky replied as she waved her teacher good-bye.

"Hey Chichi! What's wrong with ya? You look really odd!" Sky giggled

*Well… It was nice while it lasted…* Chichi sighed "I got chased home by a wild boar! I lost so many of our groceries! You know what? This all could have been avoided if we only had a car." Chichi said very sadly.

"Awww, Its okay Chichi. Next time, you can just tell me when you need to go to the grocery store and I could just fly you there!"

"Thanks, but I prefer flying in planes where its nice and safe!" Chichi turned down Sky's offer.

"Okay then…" Sky said "Well, do you want me to wash the dishes for you?"

"Yes, that would be very helpful to me right now. I think that I need to rest…" just as Chichi finished her sentence, Gohan and Goku walked into the room (Piccolo is standing outside next to the door).

Gohan was holding a giant fish "Mom! Look what I got!"

"Yeah! Fish…again…" Chichi did not sound very excited at all.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed "Today's training was so intense!"

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed as they began to take off some of their dirty clothes and throwing them in Chichi's arms "Uh-Oh…" Sky said under her breath, knowing that Chichi was not in a very good mood. She was practically a bomb, waiting to be set off.

"I think I am gonna take a nice, long, hot bath!" Goku determined as Gohan nodded. "Hey Chichi? Could you wash our close? They smell horrible! Oh and easy on the starch! Okay?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Chichi Screamed as Gohan and Goku's jaws dropped in surprise "YOU WANT ME TO GET DINNER READY AND WASH YOURS GOHAN'S CLEAD CLOTHES? Not gonna Happen!" Sky tried not to laugh at Goku and Gohan's astonished faces as Chichi continued her rant "Did you know that I was chased halfway home by a wild boar?! THEN, I had to walk the rest of the way on tired aching feet! AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE A CAR!"

"Chichi, you know that I would drive you if I could!" Goku protected himself "I don't have a license or a car!"

"You are probably the only man in town that doesn't!" Chichi pointed out

Goku looked at Piccolo "You can't drive? Can you?"

Piccolos went hysteric "LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" he roared

"Well I want both of you to put your training on hold for now! You two are gonna go to driving school tomorrow!" Chichi calmed down and crossed her arms "I think that you two should learn something useful for a change!"

"SAY WHAT!?" Piccolo yelled

"Awww…" Goku whined like a small child "Do we have to?"

"Yes! I mean, all that you are doing ids getting your driver's license! I'm not asking you to save the world or anything! If you decide not to, then you are going to be on your own with cooking dinner from now on! Okay?" no reply "OKAY?!" Chichi shouted as Goku and Piccolo franticly nodded their heads in fear.

The next day, Gohan and Sky were in Gohan's room sitting at a little desk placed next to a window; they were supposed to be studying. Chichi was in the kitchen, and Goku and Piccolo were out earning their license.

Sky looked over to see why Gohan was so quiet. Usually when they were supposed to study, they would instead have random conversations. Sky saw that Gohan was being so unsocial because he was drawing. It was a picture of Goku and Piccolo driving in a car. To Sky, the picture wasn't that bad. The only thing wrong with it was that piccolos ears were too small.

"You know, I wanted to go too." Sky informed Gohan.

Gohan looked at her and then began to lean back in his chair, "Yeah… I wonder what they are up to right now."

"Gohan, Sky!" Chichi called. Gohan hurriedly covered up his drawing.

"You guys have been studying so hard lately that I have decided to bring to a snack!"the mother sang.

"Thanks." Sky and Gohan said simultaneously

"This will give you the energy you need to really hit the books!"

"Oh boy, thank you mother." Gohan failed at sounding excited

"Gee… Orange juice…. Yippee!" Sky failed as well as Chichi excited the room.

Out of nowhere came a big purple dragon. It was Gohan's 'pet' Icarus. Gohan jumped the dragon with a smile on his face. "ICARUS!" Gohan pet his dragon as Sky walked over to them. "Hey boy!" Sky pet the purple reptile as well. Gohan then looked to Sky "I have an idea!" he told her as she nodded. "Let's go to the driving school that my dad and Piccolo went to with Icarus!" he said with excitement

*Doesn't he realize we can fly?!* Sky thought to herself. She then smiled at her bestie "Lets do it!" she approved

Once they got to the driving school, Gohan went to go and watch the driving from a fence that separated the drivers and the spectators. *That's not what I came here to do! I came to drive!* she smirked wickedly to herself "Gohan," she said deviously "Ill be right back!"

"Uhh, Okay." Gohan replied, not even taking his eyes off of the drivers.

Sky searched around the place for a car, but what she found was not just any car, it was THE car. A gorgeous, black 2014 Lamborghini Estoque. "WOW!" she shouted. She knew that this car was way too good to be a car for the driving students, so it had to be one of the teachers cars. "I bet they won't mind if I take this thing on a little joy ride…" she said before looking around her to see if anyone was looking at her. "Good, no witnesses." She said as she went to work and tried to pry the window open. She would half to pull hard enough to get the window down, but not so hard that she would shatter the glass.

Once she got the window open, she climbed inside of the car to find very clean, very soft, leather seats. "This is so beastie!" she giggled to herself as she began to search the car for keys. No keys. "It looks like I am gonna have to hotwire this baby!" she said as she bent down and commenced to mess with the cars wires. She even began to sing a little song as she did so. "Red to green, blue to blue! If I'm wrong, well all go boom! Purple to yellow and orange to white! If I somehow mess up, we will all die!" for some reason, her song had the same tune as twinkle, twinkle little star…

Meanwhile, Gohan was still watching the drivers with a huge smile on his face, for his dad and Piccolo have just past him. His smile, however, disappeared once a car pulled up in front of him on the other side of the fence.

He looked very curiously at the car as the driver rolled down the window. He smiled again as he saw Sky in the car. "Want to take a ride." She said very coolly.

"Of course!" he shouted as he jumped over the fence and ran into the car. The two began to rocket down the roads as they cheered. "How did you learn how to drive?!" Gohan shouted for the windows were open and it was hard to hear.

"I don't know!" Sky lied. She didn't want Gohan to know of her crazy past full of robbery, Grand Theft auto, and high speed chases just yet.

They kept driving around until it began to heavily rain. Sky knew that she wasn't very good at driving in this type of weather, so she made a U-turn to head back to the driving school. Unfortunately, the car didn't drift as well as she thought it would and it fell off of a cliff. Sky screamed as Gohan yelled. They tried to get out of the falling car, but they were panicking and things never seem to go as plan when you panic.

They continued to holler as they latched each other into a tight embrace and closed their eyes. All of a sudden, the car stopped falling. Gohan stopped yelling; he felt that his dad was lifting the car up. He looked to his best friend who was still screaming and smiled. "We are safe now scaredy cat!" he told her. Sky stopped screaming and looked to Gohan. "But how?" she questioned

"My Dad! He saved us." Gohan said with jubilance. Sky, who had calmed down, opened her door and looked under the car to see Goku's smiling face. "Hey Sky!"

"H-hey Goku…" she said in embarrassment. She wasn't usually the one who was being saved. Goku flew the car back to the top of the cliff on the road and placed it down. Sky got out of the car and saw that piccolo was standing next to Goku.

Gohan ran up to his father, "Did you get your license dad?"

"No…" Goku said with disappointment

"Well what about you Piccolo?" Sky asked the Namekian.

"No." he stated very simply.

"Moms not going to be very happy…." Gohan said as both Piccolo and Goku flinch.

Chichi was not very happy at all once she found out, matter of a fact, she fainted! Sky and Gohan knew that she was already in a bad mood, so they determined that they wouldn't tell her about their little journey.

))))(()))(()))(()))((

Wow, this chapter was fun to write. BTW, don't try to use my steps for hotwiring a car! You just might get yourself killed… jus sayin….

Anyway, thanks for all of the follows, faces and reviews! They make me feel so loved!

Todays song!

GEORGE THOROGOOD AND THE DESTROYERS LYRICS "Bad To The Bone"

On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said "leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone

Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more, baby  
Before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

I make a rich woman beg  
I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush  
And make a young girl squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

And when I walk the streets  
Kings and Queens step aside  
Every woman I meet  
They all stay satisfied  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby  
Well Ya see I make my own  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone


	10. Chapter 10

Three years of training had past very quickly for Sky. Although, she had managed to become a lot stronger; she was almost as strong as Gohan (She was faster than him though).

"Come back safe!"Chichi shouted after the four warriors as then flew off to meet face the androids.

"Are you scared?" Sky asked Gohan with her hair whipping around her. For some reason she wore her hair down. Gohan looked at her and smiled "Oh, don't tell me that you are chickening out NOW!"

Sky put her stubborn face on "I am not! I just wanted to make sure that you were okay! Sorry for being a good friend!" Gohan laughed at her.

"Be Serious! We are about to face potential death! For three years we have been training just for this. So why are you two over there laughing!?"

"Calm down Pickle Man! No one is going to die today! Not if I can help it!" Sky used the new nickname she had made for Piccolo. Piccolo growled at the use of it.

"Don't call me that." He demanded as Goku, Gohan, and Sky laughed.

Out of nowhere Gohan spoke up "There's Krillin!" he shouted as he flew even faster to catch up with the shiny headed man. Sky sped up to catch up with the both of them. "Hey you guys! Long time no see!" he smiled at them as they just smiled back.

"Hey! Krillin!" Goku greeted caught up to them, "Do you think you are up for taking a few androids down little buddy?" Krillin looked down sadly, "I'm as ready as I will ever be… I just wish things didn't have to be this way…"

Before long, they arrive on an island 9 miles west from South City just like the two strangers from the future suggested. Unfortunately, the place was very populated. "It looks like we will have to diverge the androids from the city." Gohan stated "Cause if we don't, innocent people will get hurt… or worse."

"I agree." Said Goku

"We are going to have to find them first." Stated Krillin

"Then let's get crakalackin!" Sky said with a huge smile plastered onto her face. Everyone nodded in agreement. They were about to start their search, when suddenly they heard someone call Goku's name. "HEY! Goku! We are down here!" It was Yamcha.

As landed down next to him, they noticed that Tien and even Bulma were there too, and she was holding a baby!

"Bulma?" Sky whispered to herself.

"You guys are late! What took you so long!?" Interrogated Yamcha. He didn't get an answer to his question, for everyone was too busy staring at Bulma and the baby she was holding, "Hey guys," She said, "You all have been working out haven't you?" she questioned.

"Bulma!" Goku said with concern "What do you think you are doing out here!"

"Duh! I came to watch you guys fight!" she said as if were obvious. "Oh you don't have to worry about me! I am only going to stay for a while, then I will go home."

Krillin stepped up "I hope I don't look really stupid asking this question, but what's with the baby?"

"It's your son isn't it Yamcha?" Gohan said "I bet it is!"

Yamcha's face turned very sour very quickly "Aint my kid… and just wait until you figure out who the father really is." Sky studied the baby. To her, it looked a lot like Vegeta. And that Trevor dude she met years back.

*Its Vegeta's isn't it?!* She thought to herself.

Goku then walked up to the baby in Bulma's arms "I bet Vegeta is your daddy, right Trunks!"

A light bulb suddenly went off in Sky's mind, *Trevor's real name isn't Trevor! Its Trunks! He didn't want anyone to know his real name, or who he was because then, he might not have been born! Wow…. DRA-MA!* Sky began to think some more *Now, if I could just figure out who that girl is. Well, she kind of looks like me, so she might be a daughter of mine or something. Nah she is too old for that, she is at least in her mid twenties! Maybe she is a sister of mine from the future…or maybe she a-a TWIN sister!* Sky was so involved in her thoughts, that she had failed to notice that the other were leaving, and were about to search for the androids.

Apparently, she was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the huge explosion that went on in the Sky. "Crap!" she said to herself as she went toward the town and began to search. "I should have paid attention! I would probably have figured out why it is that I can't since their energy!"

She ran through the city, trying to find the androids. Sky found herself looking everywhere from the rooftops of the buildings, to under cars. *Maybe I can't sense them because they are androids.* she thought to herself.

She groaned in frustration, "I don't even know what these stupid things look like!" She yelled to no one in particular.

Right after she spoke her words, she heard an eerie scream, meaning that some unfortunate soul had most likely had an encounter with the androids. "Boo-ya!" Sky slightly smiled as she ran toward the direction that the scream had come from.

Once she got there, she didn't see any androids, but instead she saw Yamcha questioning some people. She was about to alert him to her presence, but she stopped herself when she saw two people float down behind him.

Sky began to cautiously walk to the two newcomers. One was very old and wrinkly. He had a very puffy white mustache, and a very serious look. The other one was very round with no facial hair and an emotionless pale face.

Yamcha began to talk to them. Sky couldn't quite make out what it was that he was saying for she was too far away. Yamcha then looked very alarmed, "I FOUND THEM! I FOUND THE ANDRIODS!" he called out.

Reality hit Sky like a bomb at that moment. She then realized that Yamcha was in grave danger. She darted to Yamcha as fast as she could. Sadly 'as fast as she could' was not fast enough. Before she could reach her ally, the old looking android picked him up by the face so he couldn't yell and jabbed him in the abdomen.

Sky paused for a moment "NOO!" Sky screeched as the androids hand pierced straight through Yamcha. The other android then snapped his head toward her. He smirked as he rushed to her at tremendous speeds. He then violently grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up.

! #$! #$! #$

Ooh… looks like Sky is in quite the conundrum! (Sorry, that word is fun to use! :-/)

Well I just want to say thanks for reading my story and following it, favoring it and reviewing! Especially gohanFanfics!

The song that I have chosen for today kind of fits with this story, but it doesn't fit as well as the other songs did with their chapters…..

Rihanna; Where have you been

Where have you been? Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me? Somewhere in the crowd

Where have you been?  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been all my life  
Where have you been all my life  
Where have you been all my life  
Where have you been all my life  
Where have you been all my life

You can have me, all you want  
Any way, any day  
To show me where you are tonight

I've been everywhere, man looking for someone  
Someone who can please me, love me all night long  
I've been everywhere man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe


	11. Chapter 11

This morning I woke up, and I realized that I still don't own Dragon Ball Z! Bummer…

! #$%^&%$# !

Android nineteen, who still had Sky by the hair, began to repeatedly punch the Young girl in the gut, making her cry out in pain, *I can't let him keep hitting me like this!* She gathered energy up into her right hand and blast the android directly in the face. The grip that nineteen had on Sky's hair decreases immensely, giving her the chance to free herself and attack him.

Sky gave the android a hard upper-cut to the stomach as he kneeled over in pain. "YEAH!" Sky shouted in anger "It doesn't feel nice does it!?"

To her surprise, the android looked to her with a smug expression on his face.

"Aren't you looking too full of yourself for someone with blood all over their face?" Sky asked referring to the blood trickling out of his mouth. Nineteen quickly wiped away the gore from his face. "To bad, I really thought that red was your color." Sky said teased.

The android then spoke, "I think that it would look even better on you!" He then lunged as Sky. Sky's eyes got wide in surprise as he decked her in the face. Sky tried to counter attack and kick the android in the face, but he caught her leg.

As he lifted her up by her leg, Sky felt a tingling sensation go on throughout her body, and she slowly became tired. All she wanted to do was close her eyes as her eyelids became amazingly heavy. Right when she gave into her exhaustion, she heard a booming voice, "YAMCHA! SKY!" Goku hollered. As badly as Sky wanted to open her eyes, she just couldn't muster up the strength to do it, so instead, she groaned through her pain to show them that she was still alive.

She then heard gasps around her, meaning that they had actually her pitiful excuse for a sound. "SHE'S ALIVE!" she heard a voice that sounded a lot like Krillin. "No way! I can't feel anything coming from her!" Sky thought that that voice was Tien. "Now I can sense her, but she is just hanging on by a thread!" Sky knew that was Piccolo.

"GIVE HER TO US!" Goku roared.

"No." Nineteen simply declared s he slammed Sky to the hard pavement. "AHHH!" Sky streamed right before the android punched her in the nose. Sky heard a crack as blood poured down her face and onto the street beneath her. Sky fell into unconsciousness.

"CUT IT OUT!" Goku once again tried to plead to the android.

Nineteen was about to give the deathly blow but was cut off by his fellow android, "Nineteen, do as he says."

"B-but"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Nineteen kicked sky to the 'Z fighters'. "Krillin," said Goku, "Take her to Bulma and give her a sensu bean. "Right!" Krillin nodded his head before picking the child up.

"Give us Yamcha too!" said Goku.

"As you wish." Android twenty sighed as he dropped Yamcha to the ground. Krillin scurried to grab Yamcha too. He carried each person under his arms.

"Krillin, can you handle it?" asked Tien.

"I'll be fine!" Krillin assured his friend as he took off toward Bulma. It did not take long at all to get to her.

"Bulma! We really need the sensu beans!" he yelled, grabbing the attention of Yajirobe, Gohan Bulma, and even trunks.

Gohan's eyes went wide as he saw his best friend. Sure he cared about Yamcha, but he wasn't his best friend! "WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled in horror. There was blood all over her face, and he couldn't sense her.

"The androids!" Krillin yelled.

"Oh my gosh!"Bulma yelled and she hastily grabbed two sensu bean out of the bag that she had and handed them to Krillin.

Krillin took the beans and gave them to his friends in need. First he gave one to Yamcha, and a few seconds later the hole that went through him disappeared and he woke up. Then Krillin went on to Sky. She put the bean in her mouth, but she didn't swallow it. "SHE WONT TAKE IT!" Krillin began to panic.

"Shove it down her throat idiot!" Bulma said in hysteria.

"I don't want her to choke!"Krillin argued back.

"You guys stop arguing! I swear, you guys are so immature!" Yamcha was now in the mix.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE TO TALKI!" Bulma screeched

The three kept on bickering as Gohan stared at Sky with hope. "Sky, you have to eat it." He said to her very softly. Miraculously, right after Gohan spoke, Sky swallowed the sensu bean. Gohan's eyes went wide as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times before standing up and wiping her bloody face off with her shirt. "YOURE ALIVE!" Gohan shouted as the three who were once bickering looked his way. Gohan pulled Sky into a big bear hug and began to happily jump up and down. "Your alive! You alive!" he chanted

Sky was unsure of what to do, so she decided to join him with his happy dancing, "I'm alive! I'm alive!" she shouted with a smile on her face. Next, before she could stop herself, she gave Gohan a peck on the cheek.

Gohan froze as his cheeks became cherry red. "Uh….."Gohan was beginning to feel really embarrassed. Not only did Sky just kiss him, but she kissed him in front of three other really close friends. Who were standing there looking completely shocked.

Sky noticed that Gohan was turning all re again and put her happy dancing to a stop as well. "What happened? I thought that you just meant for me not to kiss you on the mouth anymore!" Sky said with a puzzle look.

At this, Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha became even more shocked. Gohan looked at them and began to beg them "Please don't tell anyone!"

Krillin then got a really sly look on his face "You mean don't tell anyone that Sky is your girlfriend!"

Bulma smiled like an idiot as Yamcha wiggled his eyebrows at the two kids. "GOHAN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! He is my best friend!" Sky argued

"Ouch! It looks like Gohan's been friend zoned!" Yamcha whispered in Bulma's ear. Although it wasn't really a whisper; everyone could hear it.

Suddenly, a huge wall of smoke appeared and it covered about half of the city.

"THE ANDRIODS!" Sky snarled

"That's them alright!" Yamcha said "It looks like they just blew up half of the city!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Gohan said.

"I don't know just how were gonna stop them you guys!" Yamcha said "I hope Goku has got a plan."

Then, something flew out of the city "LOOK!" Gohan pointed out "Its my dad!"

"And the androids!" Yamcha added in.

"He's probably leading them out of the city." Krillin hypothesized

"Oh no!" Yamcha yelled out "We gotta warn him some how you guys! He doesn't know that the androids can absorb your energy!"

Everyone looked to Yamcha in surprise except for Sky. She was looking very angry, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I knew I felt this weird tingly feeling! Then, before I knew it, my energy was gone!"

"That's exactly what happened to me!" said Yamcha

"Then why are you all still standing here? Go warn them before those stupid machines have time to hurt someone else!"

"Then there is no time to lose! We have to go warn my dad!" Gohan said very loudly.

Yamcha became very fearful "You guys! I am not sure if I actually want to go down there! Last time, I almost bit the big one! Maybe I should stay here!" Gohan had a determined expression.

Without warning, Gohan flew off to help his father. "Hey wait for me!" Sky followed him. Krillin soon went too, "Fine, you stay here! But I'm going! And I am taking the sensu beans!"

Krillin met up with the two kids, and Yamcha decided that he would man up and aid his friends as well.

"Okay, where are we going?" Sky asked.

Krillin was about to answer her question, but he realized that he didn't even know where they were going "I-I don't know!"

"So are you telling me that we are just going to find them by luck?" Sky question, making it sound outrageous.

"No," Gohan said "We are just going to have to search for them."

"Like hide and go seek!?" Sky asked excitedly

"I guess…" Gohan said slowly questioning his friends sanity.

After a few minutes of searching, everyone was becoming irritable

Yamcha balled is fists "WHERE ARE THEY?! By the time anyone has a reason to crank up their power, it will be too late!" he yelled.

Realizing that what Yamcha said was probably true, everyone began to search even faster.

"Goku! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Krillin yelled into the sky.

After a few more minutes, a humongous power rose.

"Whoa!" Krillin said, being caught off guard. Gohan looked at Krillin, "That's my dad isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I still can't find any androids. You must have been right about not being able to sense their energy."

"I KNEW IT!" Sky yelled out of nowhere. Everyone gave her a what-are-you-on look as Sky bit her lip in embarrassment.

The four finally made it to the battle between Goku and the androids.

"That's them!" Gohan shouted as the four landed next to Tien and piccolo and became spectators of the fight.

"FATHER!" Gohan yelled.

Tien looked to him, "Don't worry Goku's got this under control; that android never had a chance!" Gohan looked to Tien and then back to the fight.

Krillin watched the fight in awe, "Has it been like this the entire time?"

Sky was both proud of Goku and envious of him. He was beating the mess out of the same android that had beaten her in no time.

"Yeah," Tien answered, "That android hasn't laid a finger on Goku!" She suddenly felt ashamed as her pride diminished.

"Wow!" said Krillin. Sky suddenly realized that Goku was slowing down and seemed kind of tired.

"I know! Look at him go, he is rewriting history up there! Were all gonna live after all!" Yamcha commented.

"I'm not even worried anymore! Sky, Gohan, are you two worried?"

"Yeah!" Gohan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Me too." Sky added in with uncertainness.

"You guys have a right to be." Piccolo stated

"Really?" Gohan asked as he and Sky gave bewildered expressions.

"Yes. Goku is not his usual self. His attacks are barely even hurting the android! He is going to need our help you guys!" Piccolo answered

"You're just being paranoid! Look at him! What could possibly go wrong?" Tien questioned as Sky gasped in horror.

"YOU JUST JINXED HIM!" she yelled as she put her hands on her cheeks. Everyone ignored Sky.

"I tell you something's not right! He seems way too tired!" piccolo argued

"Maybe the android took his energy like Yamcha said it would!" Gohan claimed

"No, that's not it! Remember, you guys said that the android hasn't even touched him yet!"

Goku began to scream wildly as he grabbed his chest. Gohan's eyes went wide "Oh no! It is the heart disease that that one guy from the future told us about!"

Everyone froze in shock. Sky had a feeling that beating the androids weren't going to be as easy as Tien had promised….

I am so proud of this story! There is over 1500 reads for this story! WHOOOO! YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE! YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE! WE ALL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES! LOL don't you just love Oprah!

Here is todays song! The song is full of death and destruction, yet most of you will know it

(I don't really know who wrote this song, so if you wrote it just tell me so I can put you right here!)

Ring around the rosy  
A pocketful of posies  
"Ashes, Ashes"  
We all fall down!

LOL! I just had to do it!


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN DBZ!

! #$%$# ! #$%

Everyone continued to look at the awful sight before them. Goku was now kneeling in pain, still grabbing at his chest.

"Whoa." Yamcha breathed out "I have never seen Goku like this before."

Gohan tightly clenched his fist, "DADDY!" he cried out he started toward his father. "Gohan! Stay!" Goku commanded through clenched teeth. Gohan hesitantly stopped.

"Gohan your dad is right! There is nothing that we can do!" Krillin though for a moment "Wait! We can just give him a sensu bean! Goku! CATCH!" Krillin yelled as he threw his best friend a bean.

Android number twenty evilly snickered, "We know all about the sensu beans. Yes, the magic has just begun to heal your body, just like it has for you little friends over there." He jerked his head toward Sky and Yamcha, "But we are not going to allow you time to heal." Just as the words left the androids mouth, Nineteen shot a gigantic energy beam, and it was heading for Goku!

The explosion that came next made Sky practically jump out of her skin. Sky tensed up once she saw all of the smoke, but she soon loosened herself once she saw Goku jump out of the smoke, she sighed in relief.

Nineteen then came out of nowhere and punched Goku in the face, and then he put his fist together and slammed them onto Goku's back, sending him to the Earth. Goku had a very hard landing. He skid across the ground as he groaned.

"The sensu isn't working!"Gohan exclaimed

"But the beans have always worked before!" Krillin argued

"No, that has to be it! We need the antidote, but it is at home. We need to go and get it! It is the only way."

Sky looked back at the fight to see that Goku was getting pretty beat up by Nineteen. The repeating blows that the android gave out were a shower of rain falling on Goku. After a while, Goku fell to the ground and his Super Saiyan form faded away; his gold hair went back to its usual black, and his eyes went from the bright teal to pure ebony.

"Oh no, DAD!" Gohan yelled. Sky went to comfort him and she put a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Goku! Changed back! He's not a Super Saiyan anymore!" Yamcha shouted in surprise.

*Really? You don't say?* Sky sarcastically thought to herself.

"That's not good!" Tien stated the obvious just as Yamcha did before, making Sky sigh.

All of a sudden, Android Nineteen flew into the air and slammed down onto Goku in a sitting position.

Goku made all sorts of painful noises that sky hadn't heard before. Sky's grip on Gohan's shoulder tightened once she heard the ghastly crunching of Goku's bones. Sky watched in terror as the android grabbed Goku by the neck with and began to take his energy. Goku tried to remove the androids hand, but with no avail.

"That's it! We need to go help Goku!" Piccolo yelled. As soon as those words left his mouth everyone, especially Sky, rushed to aid their friend. Android twenty appeared in front of them, seeming to have come from thin air, "You will stay right where you are, unless any of you are foolish enough to try and get past me!" he said

Sky growled. She really wanted to get back at this android, and she was not going to let this old dinosaur get in her way! She was about to move forward, but Gohan grabbed her arm. Sky looked back at him and glared. She shook out of his grasp, and headed to the android. Too bad Piccolo beat her to it.

He sent a high kick to the androids face, but the android dodged it and sent laser beams through his eyes and hit Piccolo in the chest. Piccolo feel to the ground like a ton of bricks.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted in horror as he flew to his old teacher. Sky, of course, followed him. "Please be okay!" Gohan begged.

"Yeah! Piccolo, You have to pulled through!" Sky agreed. Out of the blue, Sky heard a loud crashing sound. She snapped her head to the sound and saw that Vegeta had hit the android away from Goku. "Vegeta!" She yelled very jubilantly.

"Nobody kills Kakarott! Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me!" Vegeta stated with a smirk.

Piccolo snapped his eyes open, "That's who it was!?" he yelled, making Sky scream in surprise and fall backwards onto her butt.

"You're okay!" Gohan exclaimed.

Sky grabbed on to her aching tail, which she had landed on when she fell, "I know that he is okay, but what about me?!" Gohan looked at her with sympathy in his eyes before looking back to Piccolo. Sky sighed in irritation.

"Okay, I will admit the move that I made wasn't very smart, but I wanted to help Goku out. And then 'boom', Vegeta got in my way!" Piccolo looked irritated, but then again he always looked like that.

"So it wasn't the android?" Gohan asked with curiosity.

"Well, the android did get a nice shot in, but only after Vegeta interfered!" Piccolo replied accusingly.

Vegeta looked down on Goku who was still landing on the ground groaning, "You are so pitiful Kakarott! You were even warned about the heart virus! You should have known that turning into a Super Saiyan could only make it worse! Really Kakarott! After I am finished with the two androids, You're next! GOT IT!" he said as he kicked Goku to Piccolo. Piccolo made an amazing one handed catch, and then dropped him to the ground.

"Daddy, no!" Gohan cried out.

"Someone needs to take Goku home and make him take his medicine!" Vegeta ordered "Hes barely alive, so hurry."

"I'll take him." Gohan said

"NO, please allow me! It's not like I'm going to be of much use anyway…"

"You better take some of that antidote to! If the disease is contagious, there is a good chance you could get it too!"

"I'm counting on you!" Gohan told Yamcha.

"Okay." Yamcha replied "You guys stay alive!" Yamcha said as he flew off.

Sky watched as they became dots as they flew farther.

"Nineteen! Stop! There is no need to chase after Goku now!"Twenty said Sky snapped her head toward the two androids "we are far stronger than Goku, so we can just kill him at the moment of our choosing. Until then, we can entertain ourselves destroying all of his pitiful friends." The android snickered "Yes! This will be quite enjoyable!"

Sky scowled. She was so sick and tired of people trying to kill her and her friends off. "HEY" she clenched her fist into balls "You aren't killing anyone! You'll have to go through me first!" she snarled. Everyone looked at her in surprise as things went silent. They have never seen her act like this!

Gohan was worried for her. "Sky." Gohan said very softly as if he were about to reason her out of doing something.

"No, Gohan stop! I am not going to let anyone else get hurt. I have lost love ones to bad people like him, and I refuse to let it happen again!" Sky hated that she was making a scene, but she couldn't help it.

"Well I think that we should high tail it out of here! The androids are supposed to kill all of us except for Gohan and Sky! Why should we let that happen?"

Gohan tried to pursued him, "but if we leave they will go on a killing spree just like they did in that down. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"No, I don't want to hide forever, just until Goku is feeling better."

"There are differences in this timeline and the timeline that the guy told us about. Things might not go exactly the way he said that they would! So I say we act like we never heard the prophecy" Piccolo bud in.

Nineteen then asked his fellow android something, "Can I finish Vegeta?"

Twenty questionably looked and android nineteen "You are being selfish You have already absorbed Goku's power! Fine you can have him but I get to finish off the rest of them."

Nineteen slightly bowed to Twenty before presenting himself in a fighting stance in front of Vegeta.

"I was watching your battle with Kakarott and have seen you energy absorbing technique. Oh well, if I can't blast you away, I will just have to pound you into a pulp that's all." Vegeta teased.

Nineteen spoke, "I know all of your moves Vegeta."

"Oh really?" Vegeta asked sarcastically "Then why were you so surprised when Kakarott turned into a Super Saiyan? I tell you why! It is because your data doesn't cover the battles that we had in space!" Sky watched as Vegeta began to taunt the android "Your bonehead creator pick an amazing chapter to emit from your memory banks!"

"Oh?" The android asked

"Yes, Let me ask you, does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?" Vegeta asked as he began to power up. It took a while, but his hair turned gold and his eyes turned teal. The characteristics of a Super Saiyan.

*VEGETA IS A SUPER SAIYAN?!* Sky screamed in her head. She was proud of him, but she also felt extremely jealous. She knew that she was know where near turning Super.

%^$%^%$^%$%^

So sorry for not updating. I had school to worry about so….

Well anyway here is today's song

Hurt lyrics  
**Songwriters:** Aguilera, Christina; Perry, Linda; Ronson, Mark;

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
[From: . ]  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own DBZ!

Sky furrowed her eyebrows together as she studied Vegeta.

All of a sudden Nineteen lunged at Vegeta. Sky blinked in surprise as Vegeta was punched in the face. The android then struck Vegeta's face over and over again sending his head different directions. Sky gasped, and a few seconds later, the android stopped hitting Vegeta.

Vegeta, who was in the same position as he had started out with, slowly turned his head to Nineteen and looked him in the eye, "Exactly what thought! You are nothing!" he stated as the androids eyes widened just a little bit, "Silly robot. You really think that a machine such as yourself really stands a chance against me? Your brain must be malfunctioning! Fresh out of the factory with no warranty, but you are already broken. What a pity." Vegeta taunted as he took a few slow steps toward the chubby android. In the blink of an eye, Vegeta smashed his foot into Nineteen's belly.

Sky's jaw dropped, *Whoa! He is so cool!* She thought very happily. Just then, Vegeta's elbow flew into the androids face, sending him to the ground.

Sky smiled as everyone else stared wide eyed. Although it was not her giving that android a beating, she was happy to see the he was getting what he deserved. Because if she were fighting him, she would take her sword and-

*OH NO!* she yelled in her mind *I forgot my sword again! Why do I always forget it in the most important times!? I am so stupid!* she cursed herself.

Vegeta walked up to Nineteen, "Well well well, what do we have here? Oh yes, the ultimate tub of lard, bucket of bolts!"

Faster than a normal human would be able to see, Nineteen srup up in hopes of hitting Vegeta, but Vegeta quickly moved and kicked the android into the air. Vegeta then joined him in the air, "So, are you scared yet?" he asked.

Nineteen gave him an are-you-insane look and then delivered dozens of punches, but Vegeta dodged every single one of them. Next, Vegeta slammed his fist into the androids face, giving him a nose bleed. Nineteen looked terrified.

"I think you have an oil leak." Vegeta smirked, "What a bad deal! Such a fragile unit."

Furious, Nineteen jumped at Vegeta, but Vegeta, once again dodged it and counterattacked. With a punch, he sent him flying to the area in which the rest of the 'Z fighters' were standing.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Piccolo shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sky stated as she and everyone else hastily flew away from the 'war zone' just as Nineteen landed.

After the smoke cleared, they saw before them, a large crater. Everyone looked at it open mouthed.

Vegeta landed inside of the crater and saw the android laying on the ground, "What a worthless machine." Just as those words left his mouth, Nineteen sprung up and grabbed both of his wrist, "I have you now Vegeta, and soon, I will have all of your energy."  
"NOO!" Krillin shouted. Sky just continued to look at the fight with a straight face. Vegeta didn't seem to look worried, so why should she be worried?

"Until I have your energy, I will never let go! So don't try to escape!"

"Never huh?" Vegeta questioned. He put both of his feet on the androids face, and began to straighten himself out. "Well so far, you have stayed true to your word, but never can be a long time android!" Vegeta teased as he straightens out some more.

"I…will…never let go!" the android struggled to speak.

"That's the spirit android, NEVER SAY DIE!" Vegeta yelled as he straightens out all the way. Both of Nineteen's hands are ripped from his arms.

Sky's mouth just about drops to the ground as she struggles not to smile at Vegeta's victory.

Nineteen backs away in fear as 'blood' gushes from his wires.

Vegeta takes the androids hands off of his wrists and studies them, "So these are the devices that you androids used to rob people of energy?" He then looks to the android "What's the matter? You were the one who started this game and now you don't want to play anymore? You were enjoying yourself when you were sucking the life out of Kakarott!" he points out. Vegeta evilly chuckles, "I guess androids do experience fear." Nineteen suddenly begins to cry and whimper as he scurries out of the crater and begins to run away.

Vegeta flys out of the crater and charges a finishing energy attack.

"NO! Stop it!" twenty demands Vegeta.

"NO! You have come to destroy us! You are just mad because you are losing!" he answers as he charges his attack even more.

Everyone gawked at Vegeta "Man! What power!" Krillin comments. Sky nodded her head in agreement.

"Here it comes! A little going away present for you!" Vegeta yelled as he began to laugh hysterically and blast Nineteen.

*Take that Tubby!* Sky smiles. However, her smile slightly dropped once she saw Nineteen's fat head roll into sight. "EWWW!" she screams.

"I only wish that there was a junk yard nearby so that we could give him a proper burial!" Vegeta smirked.

"Wow! That android is toast!" Krillin exclaimed

"Yeah." Piccolo agreed, "More like burnt toast." Piccolo finished making Sky giggle.

Vegeta then landed behind the remaining android. Twenty turned to him, "Yes." He said, "You are a little stronger than we had though Vegeta, but your defeat is imminent."

"Yes, you friend manage to steal quite a bit of energy from me before I stomped him. A vicious attack now could be sufficient." Vegeta chuckled as he smirked.

"Let me ask you this. What makes you think that you will do better that he did? You are an android too. Your head will roll just as well as his did!" Vegeta pointed out.

"Fool!" Twenty accused "I am far more sufficient than an android Nineteen model. Destroying you will be a trifle for a unit like me."

"You are bluffing. Alright show me what you can do."

Twenty scowled as he jumped in the air and flew away.

"No way! He's running!" Krillin shouted.

Vegeta looked at him, "Hey baldy! Throw me one of those beans!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Krillin frowned.

"You idiot! He is going to get away!" Vegeta roared

Piccolo spoke, "Krillin, give him a sensu."

Krillin pouted, "Fine, but I'll give him a small one." Krillin smirked as he threw Vegeta a bean. Vegeta caught the sensu and ate it, "I appreciate the assistance, but you are not needed anymore. You should go home where it is safe because you will only be in my way!" Vegeta stated as he flew off.

"LAY OFF OF THE HATERAID!" Sky yelled, hoping that Vegeta would somehow here her. She admired Vegeta, but sometimes, he could be a bully.

"Man! That guy is the biggest jerk!" Krillin shouted

"I agree." Said Piccolo, "But he is a genius when it comes to fighting. Vegeta was weakened by the other android. He was vulnerable so he bluffed and acted like he was eager to fight the next one. The other android could have defeated Vegeta if he had called the bluff and attacked, but Vegeta was too convincing. Mentally, he is impossible to defeat, he thinks of every conceivable advantage and physically he has reached a new plateau. I have never seen a power quite like his before. Its amazing!"

"Wow!" Exclaimed Gohan "Do you think the he is even stringer the my dad?"

"I think so." Answered Piccolo

"No way!" Krillin sounded astonished.

"Well I say we go anyway!" shouted Tien "Vegeta may be stronger than us, but that doesn't make him my boss."

"I agree!" Krillin stated

"Yeah!" yelled Gohan with a determined look "We have just as much in stake! We cant just take off right now! There is no way!"

"He might need our help, but no jumping in until I say! I need to get all of you guys back to Goku in one piece! If you spot the android call it out!" Without having to hear another word, Sky excitedly rocketed in the direction she saw the android and Vegeta leave.

"It's time to kick some booty!" she giggled and she soon reached the mountainous area where the android was supposed to be hiding. She searched from the air for a while but decided that searching on the ground would be more efficient.

"Now if I were an android, where would I be?" ,she asked herself if she looked under a large boulder, "Nope! Nope there!"

It only took a few second for Sky to become very bored. "Stupid robot! Come on out and show yourself!" She screeched. Suddenly, she got an idea. It was a very dumb idea, but It was still an idea. "MARCO!" she shouted.

"POLO!" someone replied right behind her. Sky stiffened up and didn't look back. She didnt really expect someone to respond. She then heard the same voice that answered her, laugh. She recognized that laugh!

"Gohan!" Sky whined in embarrassment.

"Sorry if I accidently scared you." Gohan said between laughs.

"Sorry if my fist accidently finds its way to your face!" Sky grumbled. Suddenly Gohan looked out of it, "Where are you?" Gohan said out of nowhere.

"I am right here." Sky furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you Okay?"

"Piccolo needs our help!" He shouted as he flew off

"Okay!" She responded as he followed him.

Gohan was right. The android had Piccolo and was draining his energy; Piccolo was about to lose consciousness until Gohan kicked the android off of him. Sky then took both of her fist and slammed him to the ground.

"Glad to know my best friend isn't as nuts I think he is." Sky said, not meaning to say aloud

"What?" Gohan asked

"Nothing!" Sky quickly replied.

"Thanks Gohan. You saved my life." Piccolo was breathing very hard

"No problem." Gohan responded

"You're welcome…" sky irritably said under her breath, a little mad that she didn't get a thank you.

Then everyone surrounded the android and took fighting stances.

"Well," Twenty started "The whole gang is here. No matter, I have gathered enough energy to destroy all of you!"

"Get over yourself!" Vegeta smirked

"KRILLIN!" Gohan shouted "Piccolo needs a sensu bean! Quick!"

"Here!" Krillin said as he threw a bean.

"Thanks Krillin!" Piccolo said

"Sure don't mention it!"

*Oh so he gets a thank you!*Sky thought, annoyed.

"Well, should we start where we left off? If I recall, we were about to fight when you ran away!"

Piccolo suddenly neared Twenty. He took off all of his weighted clothing, "Stay out of this Vegeta! I owe him. If he manages to get past me then he is all yours. How does that grab you?"

"I don't care if you fight him." Vegeta replied "I don't even care if you get yourself killed, but I do care if you give him more energy! So just keep that in mind! Got it!"

"Yeah, I got it. I will make sure that does not happen again."

"Well I will make sure that it does happen again!",Android Twenty smiled wickedly. Like lightning, Piccolo came toward the android and kicked him into a mountain.

"Go pickle man!"Sky cheered, even though she was kind of upset with him.

The android rushed toward piccolo, but Piccolo disappeared. Little did the android know that Piccolo was right above him. Piccolo slammed his elbow on top of Twenty's head and sent him to the Earth.

"He's the best!" Gohan smiled, referring to Piccolo.

"Wow! Piccolo has really improved! No homo, but what a guy! I bet he is as strong as a super Saiyan!" Krillin said.

"Right." Vegeta said with sarcasm.

Android Twenty lifted himself up, "YOU WILL PAY!"

Once again, Twenty tried to hit Piccolo and piccolo disappeared, "HERE I AM!" Piccolo shouted as he kicked the android. Twenty was knocked between different rock structures. It reminded Sky of a pinball machine.

The android rose and reached out to grab Piccolo. Smoke covered the two before Twenty's hand made contact with Piccolo.

"He grabbed him!" Gohan sounded horrified. The smoke cleared up and revealed just exactly who was grabbing who "No! Wait a minute! Piccolo grabbed the grabber!"

"Whoa!" breathed out.

"Just cant get enough can you?" Piccolo asked Twenty.

"You will die! Just mark my words!" the android warned.

"You know I used to be just like you. One day you will learn, the more you hurt others, the harder your life becomes. Its simple the desire to kill is killing you!" Piccolo then tore the anadroids hand of, "there's a good chance you could have put this hand to good use. What a waste." Twenty took a step away from piccolo; fear was writtin all over his face.

"Alright!" Gohan cheered "History has changed! We are going to make it through without losing anyone! Yes!" Gohan Cheered as Piccolo continued to pummel the android.

"This cant be right! My data says that it is impossible for you guys to have improved this much!" Twenty argued.

"Your data probably would have been correct if we were not warned of your arrival three years ahead of time." Piccolo told him. "In other words, we knew that you were coming so we got all of our ducks In a row."

"DUCKS?!" the android questioned "That makes absolutely no sense! What do you mean?"

"I mean that we have been preparing for you my friend."

"Thank goodness for that! Dying is such a bummer!" Krillin said.

"I bet!" Gohan agreed as Sky nodded.

"Yeah I have been down that road! But this time around, I wouldn't mind growing old and doing it the natural way!" Tien added

"How about finishing him off Namek, or do I have to step in?" Vegeta was growing impatient.

"No" said Piccolo "This is my job! I know if the table was turned, this guy would hesitate! Iwill finish him! No problem!"

All of a sudden a strange energy showed up.

"Its Trunks and Ess!" Sky smiled, "Hi Ess! Hey Trunks!"

"Hey." Ess said weakly, and Trunks didn't answer he was to transfixed on the android.

"That's not the android I was talking about!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone asked at the same time.

! #$%^&*()_

Wow. I have been late for an update twice in a row….

I am so sorry, well I made up for it by posting a longer-than-usual chapter! :)

Well I have decided that I am going to keep this story a little more focused on Sky and not on Ess and Trunks. I might add another story all about them and their timeline if you guys ask for it though (I am not going to write it until I am almost finished or finished with this story).

Here is today's song!

The Thank You Song!

Okay, I couldn't find the lyrics, but the song goes so well with this chapter that you should type in this address: watch?v=OcfqDPAy7zc

Lol this video freaked me out!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Dbz!

! #$%^&*()_

After the shock of the terrible news wore off, Krillin spoke, "Did he just say what I think he just said? Those weren't the androids?!"

"It cant be!" exclaimed Tien.

Sky turned all her attention to the android. Maybe they have even more androids to fight to fight. The android growled at her like a frightened dog. Sky growled back even fiercer.

"NO! Nonsense! If that is not the android that you warned us about, then who the hell is it?" Vegeta yelled at Trunks.

Ess glared at Vegeta, "Hey back off!" she warned.

"Or what, girl?!"

"Are you challenging me?" Ess 'hmphed' like you would actually stand a chance!"

"For you information I just happen to be th-" Vegeta was cut off by Ess.

"The Prince of all Saiyans! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Ess teased as Vegeta's power rose.

"Hey Vegeta, cut the kids some slack! So some of the things that they told us changed! Big whoop! Maybe this did to! WE met two androids just like he said we would! Does it really matter if they don't look exactly the same?" Krillin said, though Vegeta was ignoring him. He was glaring daggers at Ess.

"Krillin, I really hope that you are right." Tien sounded uncertain.

After a few more moments of staring the android down, Krillin once again spoke, "Hey look! It is Bulma and Yajirobe!"

Sky looked to where Krillin was pointing and saw that he was indeed telling the truth. She saw Bulma's little plane flying toward them. Usually she would be happy to see Bulma, but this android was a ruthless killer. Sky wanted to shout for her to turn back around, but she knew that she would not be able to hear, so instead she kept her guard up.

Trunks still tried to yell at Bulma, "What are you doing? Don't come down here!" he roared.

"Now is my chance! Enjoy this short lived victory while you area able for I shall release seventeen and eighteen to destroy you all!" Twenty shouted as he shot a blast toward Bulma's aircraft. Sky instinctively rushed through the air and smoke to catch Bulma, and apparently, Ess was thinking the same thing. Ess grabbed Bulma's right arm while Sky had Bulma's left arm. Trunks flew to the ground next to them with his baby counterpart in his arms.

"I'm alive?" Bulma whispered to herself as Sky and Ess put her on the ground. "AHH! Where's my baby?!" she began to frantically search for her child. She then sighed in relief when she saw Future Trunks holding Baby Trunks. "Thank you! You saved Trunks." She said with tears in her eyes.

"*cough, cough* Kodak moment! *cough*" Ess smiled.

Vegeta began shouting, "Impossible! Where did that android go?!" Trunks glared at his past father. As did Ess.

Sky could understand why. Trunks probably thought that his father would at least try to save his baby self and Bulma.

"Are you guys alright?" Gohan and Krillin shouted

"We are okay guys!" Bulma replied as Gohan and Krillin landed next to her.

All of a sudden, Trunk took off with Ess following him. They both flew in front of Vegeta.

"Hey! Why didn't you try to save them Vegeta!" Trunks scolded

"Who?" Vegeta sounded irritated.

"Who? Bulma and your son, That's Who!" Trunks continued as Ess scowled at Vegeta.

"Oh them.", He said very snobbishly, "I have better things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child! Now out of my way!" Vegeta yelled as he flew past Trunks. Trunks just stood there looking stunned.

Ess sympathetically looked at him and smiled, "Vegeta doesn't know what he is talking about trunks. Don't take what he says to heart 'kay?" Trunks awkwardly smiled back at her, "Okay." He agreed.

Meanwhile, Sky flew toward Vegeta, who was on the ground searching for the android, and made conversation with him, "Its been a while Vegeta!" she smiled as Vegeta glared at her. She knew that he didn't actually hate her though. She could see it in his eyes. She could see that he mutually liked her, but didn't want anyone to know. That is why she looked up to him. He was a strong, mighty prince, looking for his pride.

Sky was snapped out of her thinking, "Go away you intolerable pest! Can't you see that I don't want you here?!"

Sky just smiled at him as she stared, "You have pretty eyes." She commented.

"What? I…. Forget it!" Vegeta turned away from Sky and started looking again, but Sky continued to follow him anyway.

"HEY YOU GUYS! Bulma said that the android is actually Dr. Gero!" Krillin yelled out.

Sky looked back at Krillin, and then she looked back at Vegeta, "Is that a good thing?" she asked him. Vegeta growled at her and then flew down to Bulma and the others. Sky followed him, of course! Trunks, Piccolo, Tien and Ess landed down as well.

"Dr. Gero? How could an idiot woman such as yourself know a thing like that?!" Vegeta questioned Bulma.

"How Dare you? I know what I saw Vegeta! I saw a picture of that guy in one of my dad's science magazines and under it in big bold letters was DR. GERO!" Bulma replied very loudly, scaring the baby in her arms. Baby trunks began to cry very loudly. Bulma rocked and tried to hush him, "Well, it was an easy mistake Vegeta." She began as Vegeta angrily glared at her, "With all of the modifications that he made to himself, it is really hard to tell if he was ever human in the first place! It is really amazing! Too bad I heard he is such a jerk!"

"You told us a pack of lies!" Vegeta accused Trunks and Ess, "Curse you! You said that Dr. Gero was destroyed by the androids he created! You never said that he turned himself into one!"

"The timeline as I know it must have somehow shifted when I traveled here from the future…" Trunks explained as Ess looked at him with a dumb expression. She then looked at Vegeta, "Yeah! What he said!"

"Awww man!" Trunks said, "I was afraid that this might happen! But… But it was a calculated risk that I had to take!"

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more androids on the way." Piccolo began, "They may be the two that you were talking about. Bu this time I think that you should tells us what they look like. We don't want to make the same mistake twice!"

"Ooh! Story time!" Sky squeaked as she sat down on the ground in a criss-cross apple sauce style. Gohan shrugged and joined her on the ground as well.

"The androids that I know were created by Dr. Gero to be sure, but unlike the clumsy androids that you met today, these androids are sleek and graceful. Android 18 looks like a beautiful young girl and 17 is a young boy with a red scarf and long black hair. But there cruel lifeless eyes… Yes it is their eyes that will haunt me the most." Trunks said as he looked to the ground.

"Cheer up kid. Stressing out isn't gonna get you anywhere." Ess said softly as she leaned into Trunks.

"I think he has a right to stress! These things sound pretty mean!" Krillin looked petrified.

"Well that's one way of putting it!" Ess said whilst trying not to smile.

"The androids are ruthless murderers. They seek only to hurt and destroy." Trunks added.

"Do they steal energy as well?" Piccolo asked.

"Naw." Ess explained, "They don't need to."

"What do you mean by that?" Sky asked her.

"There energy... It lasts forever." Trunks answered.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared, "That is preposterous! They have to run out sooner or later!" Baby Trunks once again started bawling due to loud noise. Bulma tried to calm him down.

All of a sudden, Trunks noticed that Goku was not present, "Hey. Where is Goku?" he asked.

Krillin answered him, "He came down with that heart virus. He went home to get that Antidote that you gave him! I thought that you knew!"

"You thought wrong." Ess whispered under her breath.

"I can't believe History has changed this much!" Trunks looked the sky.

Out of nowhere, Baby trunks began to wail again. Bulma jumped back, "Ughh! Vegeta! Every time you stick your geeky little face in front of trunks, you make him cry!" Bulma went back to rocking her child, "It's alright daddy wont scare you any more with that ugly mug of his!"

"HAHAHAH!" both Ess and Sky began to laugh hysterically. They both suddenly stopped when they realized that they had the exact same laugh. In the awkward silence, Sky began to study Ess who was making an oops-I-did-it-again face.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled, breaking the silence, "Now that you have stopped going on about that blasted infant, do you think that you could make yourself useful and tell us where Dr. Gero's lab is?

"What? Oh yeah! I think that I remember reading that Dr. Gero's lab was hidden in a cave somewhere just outside of North City."

"I bet it is too late to follow him there! He is probably long gone!" Krillin sounded hopeless.

Vegeta looked back at him, "Maybe not. NO one saw him fly away did they?"

"So what are you saying?" Gohan asked

"I am saying that android is trying to escape on foot! Which means that he probably hasn't gotten very far!"

"If that is the case, then we might just have a chance to destroy this lab and the other two androids before the Dr. gets a chance to wake them up." Piccolo said.

"What?" ,Sky was very disappointed. She wouldn't get to fight some more.

"I would never do anything that cowardly!" Vegeta said as Sky became hopeful again. Vegeta continued, "Only one course of action could ever satisfy me! I will fight these androids face to face, and I will break them with my bare hands!" Vegeta said as he flew off.

"YES!" Sky's smile just about ripped her face in half as she flew off with Vegeta.

"NOO!" Trunks yelled in debate as he flew off after them, "You must never underestimate the power of these androids! If you really want to destroy them , then we have to do this Piccolos way!"

Vegeta laughed him off and flew over him, just to be blocked again by Trunks, "Listen, DON'T go! You don't have a chance by yourself! We have to wait for Goku!"

Vegeta was getting annoyed by this boy, "No, YOU listen! I will only say this once! I will not wait for Kakarott! I am a Super Saiyan now, and I and a lot stronger than that fool could ever dream of becoming! Now out of my way!" Vegeta flew past Trunks.

Sky thought for a moment, *Do I do what Trunks says and miss the biggest fight of my life, or stay here and stay alive?* after a few seconds of thinking she came to a decision, "ITS FIGHT TIME!" Sky yelled. She smiled as she rushed in Vegeta's direction.

! #$%^&*()_)*&^%$

OMG! I am soo late! I feel so dumb! I am so sorry for not updating in a while, but I had to think things through with this story! So far, I have almost everything decided on up to the Buu Saga! YAY ME!

LOL! Please excuse my little London Tipton moment!

I want to thank all my reviewers

gohanFanfics: Thank you soo much for reviewing every time! You rock, and you can never be too early!

lawrenceperry99: Thanks! I will try to update faster! :)

candylovinchild: Sky is a full Saiyan, but we will get to that once we meet her parents! ;) Oh, and thank you!

Thats right! I will start answering to my reviews now! Might as well!

Any who! He is the song!

What Doesn't kill you makes you stronger by Kelly Clarkson

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Dragonball Z!

This is going to be a very short chapter because it will basically be talking about Ess and who she is. KAY?

! #$%^&*()_+

"Vegeta has grown a lot stronger over the years, maybe even stronger than Goku. I think he might be able to take the androids on." Piccolo said. Vegeta and Sky were now gone. They were searching for the androids.

"No… he's not strong enough, and I know this because in my time, the androids have already killed Vegeta!" Trunks looked like he was trying to hold his emotions back.

Ess sadly looked down the ground, *Yeah… and it is all my fault! He would still be alive if he hadn't saved me! That idiot!* she closed her eyes so that tears wouldn't fall out of them.

"NO!" Trunks yelled, causing Ess to look at him "I am not going to let my father die this time!" Ess face palmed as Trunks flew away, *That goofball just gave us away!* she tried to restrain herself from smiling at Trunks stupidity as she slowly shook her head.

"Father?" Bulma questioned, "Did he just say father? What did he mean by that?"

"That boy is trunks," Piccolo pointed to baby Trunks, "He is that baby that you are holding in your arms, from the future."

"WHA?" Bulma yelled. Both Krillin and Gohan were looking very stunned, "WHOA! OH MAN!" Gohan said. Bulma then held her baby out and examined him, "Now that you mention it, they do sort of look alike…"

"Yeah, but how totally weird!" Krillin added, "I mean, we all met Trunks two years before he was actually born!" Bulma was staring at Trunks still, and she seemed to be at a loss for words.

Ess was really surprised that they dint ask about her yet, she would have thought for sure that they would be asking her dozen of questions like 'who are you?' or 'How do you know Trunks?'. She was fortunate enough to dodge there questions for now, but she knew that her interrogation was soon to come.

"I think that it is about time to start looking for the androids." Said Piccolo, "WE do not have very long if we want to get to those other two androids before he does."

"Hmmm…." Bulma said as Ess stiffened up thinking that she was on to her, "At least we know that you are going to be handsome. To think! I was worried that you would end up looking like your daddy!" she said to baby Trunks. Ess loosened up and giggled very softly.

"Hey Bulma, can you tell my dad about all of this once you see him?" asked Gohan, "and ask him to hurry here as soon as he gets better."

"I would," Bulma started, "But I don't have any means of transportation! My plane just got totaled!"

"Well, I think that it would be best if you took Bulma home Gohan." Suggested Piccolo, "We should be able to handle the androids without you."

Gohan looked at him sadly, "Okay… but just be careful."

Ess felt sorry for Gohan, "Ill help you Gohan." She told him, smiling. Gohan looked at her with curiosity, he just knew that he had seen that smile somewhere, but he just could put his finger on it.

"OKAY LETS GO! We are really gonna have to move fast!" Piccolo ordered as he flew away.

"Right!" Tien and Krillin followed him.

"Okay," Gohan said as he picked Bulma up by her under arms, "Let's go."

"But not too fast, we have a baby on board!" Bulma reminded him.

"WAIT! What about me?!" A voice called from over the ledge. They soon saw a very round man struggling to work his way onto the ledge.

"Huh?" Gohan questioned as Ess walked over, grabbed one of his arms and helped him up.

*Gosh this is gonna be hard! That dude is what? Four hundred pounds?* Ess thought as she picked the fat man up. Gohan quickly stopped her, "I got him!"

"Are you sure?" Ess raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Okay… but let me carry Bulma!"

"No I got it."

"Okay! I am at least carrying Trunks, and you can't say no!" Ess put her foot down.

"That is fine by me." Ess began to think, *Gohan always was a gentleman…* she sadly smiled.

Gohan was now carrying Bulma by her armpits and Yajirobe on his back while Ess was carrying light-as-a-feather baby Trunks.

"Gohan, we could go a little faster… Trunks isn't with you…." Bulma hinted. Gohan wasn't going slow on purpose though. He couldn't handle all of that extra weight that was put on him. Ess looked at him with caring eyes, "Let me hold Bulma." She tried to persuade him.

"I got it." Gohan said for what seemed like the millionth time. There was then a short moment of silence. Even Trunks was quiet. "Are you Sky?" Gohan asked Ess.

"Not anymore." Ess looked down.

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked.

Ess sighed in despair, "Ever since Gohan died… things became different. I was like a burst of reality hit me. The androids were more than a good battle. They were there to kill…. I feel terrible knowing that he died because of my nonchalant attitude. Now that I am changed, I go by the name that Gohan used to call me 'S' which is what I turned into Ess." Everyone instantly felt sorry for her. Ess didn't want it to be that way, "It is alright!" she said with a slight smile, "Now I fight to protect Trunks. He was always like the son that me and my husband were too young to have!" Ess giggled.

"Husband?" Bulma questioned

Ess's eyes tripled in size, "Y-yes…" she felt dumb for telling yet another secret.

"Wow! Sky is gonna get married." Gohan said in awe.

"It might not happen Gohan. The timeline has changed a lot since I've been here.

"Oh… well when did you get married to him?"

"I think I was about sixteen years old…maybe."

"THAT YOUNG?!" Bulma yelled.

Ess giggled, "Yeah. It was his mother's idea; she is obsessed with marriage before….." Ess trailed off remembering that there were little ears present

"Before what?" Gohan asked.

"Painting platypuses purple!" Ess blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What?" Gohan was confused.

"I mean marriage before turning sixteen…" Ess's face was a very deep shade of red.

"HOW LONG IS THIS STUPID TRIP GONNA TAKE?!" Yajirobe complained. Ess blinked in shock, she had almost forgotten that Yajirobe was even there.

"Calm down! Poor Gohan is doing a lot of work, having to carry you around!" Bulma shouted, shutting the round shaped man up. That awkward silence came back.

"Well, who are you married to?

"Who _was_ I married to." Ess corrected, "He was also killed by the androids. I cant tell you who I married, or it might ruin the chance of us getting married in this time."

"Is he some one that I know?" Bulma asked

"I cant tell you Bulma. Sorry."

"…does he have dark hair?"

"Bulma." Ess warned Bulma.

"Sorry!... Is he cute?"

"Bulma!" Ess said while laughing as everyone else besides Yajirobe joined in with laughter.

It was these happy times with everyone still together that Ess missed the most.

! #$%^*()_

I told you that it was gonna be a short one! Well ,At least I am on time! LOL

gohanFanfics: Once again, you have made my day! Like I said before, YOU ROCK!

Bulma3678: Thank you sooo much! I was wondering if my prologue was too much, but then I read your review and it was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders!

Givhe: Thank you for reading my story and reviewing! I am glad to hear that people actually think that my work is funny! BTW, I hope that this chapter somewhat satisfied you!

Thank you all for reading my story! I have about 3000 reads on it so kudos to you guys!:)

I also want to thank all of you guys following my story and adding it to your favorites!

Here is the song (It fits really well….. well kind of)

Back in time; Pitbull

Let's excuse me baby  
Go, yeah you baby  
Back, ooh you groovy baby  
In, let's make a movie baby  
Time, excuse me baby  
Let's, yeah you baby  
Go, ooh you groovy baby  
Back in, let's make a movie baby  
Time

It's Mr Worldwide, Agent A, Reporting live  
From Cape Canaveral, MK, Big Syphe, let's ride

Back, back, in, in, time

Baby, ohhh baby  
Ohhh baby, my sweet baby  
You're the one

Miami equals black mask, black clothes  
With a little bit of rope to tie, I flipped it  
Black suits, white shirts, black glasses with a matching tie  
Like Agent J or Agent K, and I wish the whole world would  
Ok, i'm tryin' make a billion out of 15 cents  
Understand, understood  
I'm a go-getter, mover, shaker, culture, bury a boarder, record-breaker won't cha  
Give credit where credit is due don't cha  
Know that I don't give a number two  
Y'all just halfway thoughts  
Not worth the back of my mind  
But to understand the future we have to go back in time

Baby, ohhh baby  
Ohhh baby, my sweet baby  
You're the one

I got the globe, yeah, in the palm of my hand  
Wherever I spin it, that's where I land  
Let's save the world  
Men In Black I know you understand  
Stop the movement, they can try if they want to  
Ignorar lo latino, si, they can try if they want to  
What Pit solves is a bit raw  
Took like jigsaw and built it all  
Despite a big loss, I'd bet it all  
And fought blind against the world, Ray Charles  
Y'all just halfway thoughts  
Not worth the back of my mind  
But to understand the future, we have to go back in time

Baby, ohhh baby  
Ohhh baby, my sweet baby  
You're the one

Let's excuse me baby  
Go, yeah you baby  
Back, ooh you groovy baby  
In, let's make a movie baby  
Time, excuse me baby  
Let's, yeah you baby  
Go, ooh you groovy baby  
Back in, let's make a movie baby  
Time

Baby, ohhh baby  
Ohhh baby, my sweet baby  
You're the one


	16. Chapter 16

I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (I do own sky, who I love and cherish!)

! #$%^&*()_

Sky and Vegeta had been flying around for a few minutes before trunks had actually caught up with them. Sky smiled looked back at Trunks and smiled at him, "Hi!" she squeaked out as she slowed down to be right next to him, "Are you ready?"

Trunks looked at Sky questionably, "Ready for what?"

"The battle!" Sky raised her eyebrows and put on a 'duh' expression.

"I have been fighting this battle for years…. I don't think that we will win. We need Goku!" Trunks tried to persuade her.

"Nuh-UH!" Sky said very childishly, "You know what, You are just being a Purple Platypus!"

"A what?" Trunks asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"I don't know. It was kind of the first thing that came to mind…" Sky said dumbly. Trunks laughed, but he soon stopped and regained that deep-in-thought look on his face. Sky began to wonder why he was so intense. Her thought were interrupted by Vegeta's thunderous voice, "Would you stop following me boy?!"

"Hey." Sky said "I think that it is okay if Trunks want to follow us." Sky told him.

"US?! I want you gone too!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry!" Trunks said, "I am not going to let you fight those androids by yourself!"

"An just what are you going to do to stop me? It is gonna take more than just that little sword of yours to stand in my way!" Sky was confused. She hadn't realized that Trunks had had a sword. She looked at his sword case and then realized that it was HER sword.

*WHA?* sky yelled in her thoughts. That had just blown her mind.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself to get it into your thick skull?" Trunks was being unusually loud, "Never underestimate the power of the androids!"

"HA! And how many times do I have to tell you to never underestimate a true super Saiyan?" Vegeta questioned, "They love to take on a challenge!"

"Yeah!" Sky agreed even thought she was not at a super Saiyan level.

"Well," Vegeta continued, "If you are going to stay, you might as well make yourself useful and help me located Dr. Gero's lab."

Trunks growled, "YOU ARE TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE!"

Sky turned toward Trunks, "I cant believe you aren't excited! This is going to be the time of my life!" She said to him with a big smile.

"ITS GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME!" Trunks yelled at her harshly. Sky flinched as if a she had just been punched in the face. She was not used to be yelled at in that level of seriousness. Tears began to form in her eyes. She turned her head so that Trunks wouldn't see her crying. Trunks new that he had hurt her though, "I'm sorry… I should have yelled at you like that."

Sky wiped away all of her tears and smiled brightly. After all, she learned not to hold on to strong emotions at a young age, "Its okay!" she said happily hoping that Vegeta wouldn't figure out that she was just crying and that Trunks would forget it.

Out of nowhere, Sky felt a signal coming from Krillin, "Whoa!" Sky gasped in surprise. The three then began to head toward Krillin.

%%%%%%%

Meanwhile, Ess felt the signal as well, "Gohan! I need you to take Trunks! It is an emergency!" Gohan nodded in understanding, for he had felt the signal as well, "Okay." He said.

Ess knew that she wouldn't be able to make it to Krillin in time unless she used the special technique that Goku had taught her when she was little. Goku had felt bad that she was unable to become a super Saiyan, so he taught her instant transmission. No one ever questioned why she was unable to become a super Saiyan. They had always thought that it was just because females didn't have the right gene to.

Ess handed Bulma her child before putting two fingers to her forehead. IN the blink of an eye, she was gone.

%%%%%%

The same moment Sky, Vegeta and Trunks landed on the small ledge with the others by a big stainless steel door, Ess made it to the little 'party' as well.

"Hey trunks!" Ess smile before she walked up to the door and putting her ear on it.

"What are you doing?!" Trunks asked her as if she were crazy.

"SHHH! I cant hear anything!" She scolded. Trunks automatically shut his mouth. Ess suddenly felt the energy of a beam come to the door, and she jumped back in reflex.

"Move out of the way girl!" Vegeta said as he push Ess from the door and held his hand up to shoot it.

"NO!" Trunks yelled, "You don't know what you are doing!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled as he blast the door down.

Sky was really excited to see the androids for herself, but now, she was starting to have more emotions for the androids. Deep inside of her, she felt fear. Sky didn't know it yet, but Trunks had somewhat snapped her out of that perfect little world she put herself into by yelling at her.

The androids were not what she was expecting at all. They were not very big, or very strong looking to her. Matter of a fact, they looked kind of weak.

"Well well." Vegeta 'tsked' "What do we have here that had you all sooo worried? A boy with long hair and a scarf, and a beautiful young woman! I take it these are the scary androids that we have been hearing so much about!" Vegeta's words were drenched in sarcasm.

"That's them." Ess and Trunks said at about the same time.

"Them?!" Krillin questioned "They both look pretty human to me!"

"Don't be fooled!" Ess glared at the androids.

"Yeah!" Trunks added "They are both very deadly, "And they are stronger than all of us!"

"Goku's friends look very determined, but we will destroy the just as they had destroyed android nineteen!" Dr. Gero said.

"Nineteen?" Seventeen questioned coolly. "So you built him after all."

"Yes."

"I see. But he was a different design than eighteen or myself. He was an energy absorbing model, was he not?"

"Yes…" the Dr. was getting very irritated by his creations questions.

"How very interesting." Eighteen spoke, "I see that you have chosen that design for yourself. You thought that an energy stealing model would be easier to control?"

The Dr. growled, "Enough!"

"Its only enough when I say it is!" Seventeen said as he smashed the control that the Dr. had in his hand.

*I wonder what that was?* Sky thought. After a moment of thinking, she had made an inference that that was a controller used to shut the androids down.

All of a sudden, Seventeen knocked the head off of his creator.

"UGHHH!" Sky made a disgusted sound.

"Okay now I am mad!" said the Dr.

Seventeen then came up and smashed the head. He then pointed to Krillin, "Come here!"

"ME!?" Krillin questioned in fear. Seventeen nodded "NOW WAY!" Krillin yelled in fear as he hid behind Tien. Seventeen laughed evilly.

"Good job baldy now he knows that you are scared!" Vegeta smirked.

Seventeen then pointed to Ess, "How about you?" Ess glared at him, and began to slowly walked toward him.

! #$%^&*()_

T-t-t-t-that all folks! Well, at least for this chapter!

gohanFanfics: OMG! You are amazing girl! You make me feel like a million bucks! Not even exaggerating!

Givihe: Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you caught some of the stuff that I put in this chapter (HINT: It involves a platypus!)

Todays song (I was listening to my moms music, so sorry if it is really old:/)-

Hello Fear  
Before you sit down there's something I need to explain  
Since you're here  
I think I should tell you since we last talked things have changed  
See I'm tired of being broken-hearted  
So I made a list and you're on it  
All my hopes and my dreams You took from me  
I want those back before you leave

Hello Fear  
I knew I would see you, You have a hard time letting go  
See these tears,Take a good look cuz, soon they wont fall anymore  
God's healing my hurful places  
That seat that was yours now is taken  
I'm no longer afraid,See I'm better this way  
And one more thing before you leave

_[Chorus]_  
Never again will I love you  
My heart it refuses to be your home  
No longer your prisoner  
Today I remember  
Apart from you is where I belong

And never again will I trust you  
I'm tired of fighting it's been way too long  
No longer your prisoner  
Today I remember  
Who I was and now it's gone  
They're gone  
Hello Fear  
Da da da da da, da da da da da

Farewell Goodbye So long _[3X]_

Hello Grace  
It feels like forever, I thought my chance with you was gone  
See your face, it reminds me of mercy  
And please let me say I was wrong  
Never knew your touch was endless  
How you never run dry of forgiveness  
Didn't know how bad it was, was afraid just because  
Sorry fear, grace took your place

_[Chorus]_

Farewell Goodbye So long _[8X]_

Hello Fear  
Before you sit down there's something I need to explain


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Dragonball Z! OH MY GOSH! I am a total idiot! It took me forever to write this chapter, and when I did, I sent the wrong one. And to make matters worse, My computer broke down for weeks so i coulnt to anything about it! I had to retype this whole thing! Im soo sorry! TT_TT

! #$%^&*()_

As Ess neared the android, she kept her eyes on his arms and legs to make sure he wasn't planning to attack her.

"What do you want?" she asked very rudely when she was about two feet away from Seventeen. Seventeen kept that cool look on his face as he beckoned Ess to come closer. Ess, who was unsure onto what to do, took a reluctant step forward, "There! You happy now?"

Seventeen smiled wickedly, "How could I not be happy with such a gorgeous woman just mere inches in front of me?" he asked. Ess gasped as Seventeen swiftly grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Ess didn't know why, but when the android did that, her heart beat three times as fast and she felt butterflies in her stomach, *NO!* she thought to herself, *This is the sick monster that killed your husband, and you will _not_ compose a little crush on him!* she commanded herself.

Ess tried to snatch her hand away, but the android had her hand in a tight grasp and every time she tried to free herself, Seventeen would intensify his painful grip. "Let go of her!" Trunks shouted.

"It would be foolish to let a beautiful lady go as simple as that!" Seventeen snapped.

Trunks growled and stepped forward. "Stop." Piccolo ordered Trunks. Trunks looked at Piccolo like he was crazy, "He is not going to really hurt her unless you attack him." Piccolo explained with confidence.

Eighteen sighed in annoyance, "Seventeen, come on! Stop messing around! I want to open android Sixteen's crate so that we can figure out what he had Dr. Gero all worried about."

"Sixteen?" Sky questioned loudly. Seventeen let go of Ess's aching hand, "Sorry, but I have things to do."

Ess grabbed his shoulder as soon as he turned away to face his sister and the large crate that was holding the third android, "No! Not anymore you don't!" Seventeen shook Ess's hand off easily and began to walk to his sister, who had already began to open the crate, "NO!" Ess yelled as she jumped Eighteen. The female android effortlessly took her by the arm and swung her into the rest of the 'Z fighters'.

She fell on top of Sky, "HEY!" Sky squeaked.

Eighteen was now even closer to opening the crate. "NO! If they release that other android, it will be the end of all of us! HYAA!" Trunks shouted as he threw a vigorous blast at the androids.

Ess panicked, knowing that her younger self was vulnerable. She grabbed Sky and flew away from the explosion, hugging Sky to her chest.

"What the big idea! I can take care of myself!" Sky whined as she pouted and flew out of Ess's arms. Ess smiled at the little girl in return as memories filled her mind. Ess kind of missed being a nine year old girl. Ess then looked over to Trunks, "Trunks! You could have hurt someone!" she chewed Trunks out.

"Yeah Trunks!" Krillin agreed "Next time, a warning would be nice."

Vegeta looked angrily at his son, "Bad move! What did you go and do that for?"

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Just have a look!"

"I don't understand!" Trunks exclaimed as he looked down upon the huge, dark cloud of smoke from the explosion, "There is no way someone could survive a blast like that! I gave my all!"

"Well, it looks like you spoke to soon!" Vegeta said as the smoke cleared, revealing the two androids. Trunks speechlessly gawked at Seventeen and Eighteen in horror. "Nice job! Now you have just shown them how weak you truly are!" Vegeta said very sarcastically.

Sky watched in wonder as the two androids opened the crate containing the third android, "OoOh" her uncharacteristically quiet voice was like a siren. The android inside of it came out and stood up.

"Oh gosh!" Krillin yelled, "That guy is b-big! Very big and ugly too!" Sky shot him short glare. It wasn't nice to call people ugly! I mean sure, he wasn't very nice to look at, but ugly sounded too mean! Sky hoped that this android had special powers too. That way, It wouldn't be like fighting the same android over and over again. To Sky, that would be a really big letdown. Sky observed the androids talk for a minute, and then, they flew away.

"Thank goodness! I thought that they would never leave!" Krillin sighed in relief, "We're safe."

"But where are they going?" Tien questioned

"I say we follow them!" Sky added in.

"If they went that direction, they aren't going to South city! No, that is the other direction!" Piccolo thought out loud.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Krillin shouted "They are going after Goku! Yeah! Dr. Gero's plan was to get back at Goku for destroying his Red Ribbon army!"

"But the androids killed that guy! Do you think that they would still take orders from them?" Sky questioned.

Vegeta growled, "I don't care what they went! I'm going to track them down myself!" he said very angrily. He then got a devious smirk on his face, "They're cowards! They left because they were afraid of me!"

"No offense Vegeta, but I honestly don't think that's the reason they left." Sky said

"Of course it is!" he snapped at her, "they are scared…. THEY SHOULD BE!" he shouted as he charged to super Saiyan and prepared to leave.

Trunks rushed in front of his father and spread out his arm, "NO STOP! Stay here! Don't go after them!" he pleaded.

"You expect me to wait for Kakarott?" Vegeta asked.

"Kakarott?" Trunks didn't know who he was talking about.

"He means Goku!" Sky 'whispered' loudly.

"Oh, Yeah! We are only strong enough if we all stay together!" Trunks tried to persuade

Vegeta just evilly snickered in response, "Sure! Lets join Kakarott! Wouldn't it be easier if we just join the androids instead? HE IS HISTORY!" Vegeta said. Trunks just growled in response. "Now get out of my way before someone gets hurt!"

"Hold up! NO one will be getting hurt except for you if you touch Trunks!" Ess threatened.

Vegeta ignored the threat and yelled at Trunks, "Let me finish them off. By myself! Without Kakarott!" Vegeta roared.

"You can't! If you face the androids alone, you will be destroyed for sure! You must listen to me! STAY HERE!" Trunks yelled back. Vegeta sent a vicious uppercut into Trunks's stomach. Trunks kneeled over in pain and slowly began to fall out of the sky.

"NOW! Stay out of my way!" Vegeta commanded as he flew to the androids.

"TRUNKS!" Ess yelled as she tore through the air to get to Trunks.

Sky and the others hurried toward trunks as well. "What was that about?" Krillin questioned.

"Vegeta WHAT THE HELL?!" Ess yelled in the direction Vegeta had flown off to.

"Trunks, are you okay?" Sky asked.

"P-please stop him… if he faces those androids alone, he will die. We have to wait for Goku or else we are all doomed!" Trunks struggled to talked.

"Oh," Ess started angrily, "Don't worry about the androids killing him! I'm going after that mother fucker myself!" She shouted as she flew to Vegeta.

"Ooh! I wanna go!" Sky said with a smile as she flew with Ess.

! #$%^&*()

HAHA! I bet none of you were excepting the whole Ess and Seventeen love connection! Well to tell you the truth, neither was I….

Yeah, I just recently came up with the idea.

gohanFanfics: Please do show your friends! I swear, you are an angel! You have been supporting me since day one! Thank you soo much!

Givihe: LOL! It's okay that you don't get it. I didn't expect a lot of people to. Thank you for your support though! I really appreciate it!:)

Xiles: Thank you! BTW, your story is great. I will review it when I read the new chapters you post!

AnimeLuver2323: I will tell you right now that I love to give out cliffhangers! They just add the suspense, and leave the readers wanting more! Thanks for reading by the way! You are the bomb!

PrincessPorsha: LOL! You caught that? That just made my day! Anyway, You are fantastic! Thanks for reading my story!

gohanFanfics: that was totally my fault for the wrong chapter! So sorry!

PrincessPorsha: THANKS! B.T.W. LOVE your story about Elizabeth

Sascha1: sorry for the technical difficulties; I don't know... never really noticed... but if you would like, I could make them shorter.

Guest: LOL! I laughed so hard once I saw your post! Just to let you know, your mean comments don't faze me because I don't know you, and you don't know me! Thanks for my first flame though!:)

The song of the day

"Kill You"

_[Eminem]_  
When I was just a little baby boy,  
my momma used to tell me these crazy things  
She used to tell me my daddy was an evil man,  
she used to tell me he hated me  
But then I got a little bit older  
and I realized, she was the crazy one  
But there was nothing I could do or say to try to change it  
cause that's just the way she was

They said I can't rap about being broke no more  
They ain't say I can't rap about coke no more  
(AH!) Slut, you think I won't choke no whore  
'til the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more?!  
(AH!) These motherfuckers are thinking I'm playing  
Thinking I'm saying the shit cause I'm thinking it just to be saying it  
(AH!) Put your hands down bitch, I ain't gonna shoot you  
I'ma pull +YOU+ to this bullet, and put it through you  
(AH!) Shut up slut, you're causing too much chaos  
Just bend over and take it like a slut, OK Ma?  
"Oh, now he's raping his own mother, abusing a whore,  
snorting coke, and we gave him the Rolling Stone cover?"  
You god damn right BITCH, and now it's too late  
I'm triple platinum and tragedies happen in two states  
I invented violence, you vile venomous volatile bitches  
vain Vicadin, vrinnn Vrinnn, VRINNN! _[*chainsaw revs up*]_  
Texas Chainsaw, left his brains all  
dangling from his neck, while his head barely hangs on  
Blood, guts, guns, cuts  
Knives, lives, wives, nuns, sluts

_[Chorus: Eminem]_

Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me  
Girls neither - you ain't nothing but a slut to me  
Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the balls to beef  
We ain't gonna never stop beefing I don't squash the beef  
You better kill me! I'ma be another rapper dead  
for popping off at the mouth with shit I shouldn't said  
But when they kill me - I'm bringing the world with me  
Bitches too! You ain't nothing but a girl to me  
.. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (cause why?)  
Cause Shady, will fucking kill you (ah-ha ha)  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (why?)  
Cause Shady, will fucking kill you..

_[Eminem]_  
Bitch I'ma kill you! Like a murder weapon, I'ma conceal you  
in a closet with mildew, sheets, pillows and film you  
Buck with me, I been through hell, shut the hell up!  
I'm trying to develop these pictures of the Devil to sell 'em  
I ain't "acid rap," but I rap on acid  
Got a new blow-up doll and just had a strap-on added  
WHOOPS! Is that a subliminal hint? NO!  
Just criminal intent to sodomize women again  
Eminem offend? NO! Eminem insult  
And if you ever give in to him, you give him an impulse  
to do it again, THEN, if he does it again  
you'll probably end up jumping out of something up on the 10th  
(Ah!) Bitch I'ma kill you, I ain't done this ain't the chorus  
I ain't even drug you in the woods yet to paint the forest  
A bloodstain is orange after you wash it three or four times  
in a tub but that's normal ain't it Norman?  
Serial killer hiding murder material  
in a cereal box on top of your stereo  
Here we go again, we're out of our medicine  
out of our minds, and we want in yours, let us in

_[Chorus (first line starts "Or I'ma kill you!")]_

_[Eminem]_  
Eh-heh, know why I say these things?  
Cause lady's screams keep creeping in Shady's dreams  
And the way things seem, I shouldn't have to pay these shrinks  
this eighty G's a week to say the same things TWEECE!  
TWICE? Whatever, I hate these things  
Fuck shots! I hope the weed'll outweigh these drinks  
Motherfuckers want me to come on their radio shows  
just to argue with 'em cause their ratings stink?  
FUCK THAT! I'll choke radio announcer to bouncer  
from fat bitch to off seventy-thousand pounds of her  
from principal to the student body and counselor  
from in-school to before school to out of school  
I don't even believe in breathing I'm leaving air in your lungs  
just to hear you keep screaming for me to seep it  
OK, I'M READY TO GO PLAY  
I GOT THE MACHETE FROM O.J.  
I'M READY TO MAKE EVERYONE'S THROAT ACHE  
You faggots keep egging me on  
'til I have you at knifepoint, then you beg me to stop?  
SHUT UP! Give me your hands and feet  
I said SHUT UP when I'm talking to you  
YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME!

_[Chorus]_  
_[first line starts "Or I'ma kill you!", ninth line starts "Bitch I'ma kill you!"]_

_[Eminem]_  
Ha ha, I'm just playing ladies  
You know I love you


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own DBZ!

! #$%^&*()_+

Sky was happy at the fact that she would be with Vegeta soon, but before long, she began to think that Ess was actually planning to kill him! The evil look of hatred hadn't left her face yet, and it had been several minutes since they had first began their flight.

*I really wouldn't be surprised if her face got stuck that way!* Sky thought, remembering the myth Chichi would tell her every time she pouted. Sky continued to look at Ess very thoughtfully. After a while, Ess noticed her little spectator "Is there something on my face?" Ess said, very irritably.

"No." Sky said unfazed.

"Then why the heck are you staring at me like that?" Ess questioned.

Sky hesitated before giving Ess an answer, "I was wondering whether or not you were really planning to kill Vegeta." She said.

"Yes I Am." Ess said simply as Sky's eyes tripled in size. She didn't want that! She had to think of something quickly to diverge Ess away from Vegeta.

"UM…Uhh…"She hurriedly stuttered trying to think of a distraction. You could almost hear the gears turning in her head, "LOOK!" she screamed out of nowhere, scaring the heck out of Ess. Sky pointed to the ground beneath them which was, at this point, all forest, "It's a person! They look lost!" Sky made herself sound concerned. The two girls stopped in mid air and studied the ground.

"I… Don't see anything." Ess was very quizzical. Sky hovered toward her and grabbed one of her hands, "Come on!" she squeaked, "Ill show you!"

Sky dragged Ess to the forest ground and still, Ess saw no one. Ess glared at Sky.

Sky did the first thing that came to mind and picked up a small ant from the ground. She showed Ess the and began to nervously laugh, "Hehe, look! Its my Aunt Buggie…. Buh dum ching!" Sky made a terribly corny joke.

Usually Ess would be laughing her butt of at Sky's silliness, but she was to mad. So instead, she greatly intensified the icy glare, "Why?" was all she said.

Understanding what she meant, Sky heavily sighed, "I don't want you to kill him!" she whined.

Ess's face turned red in anger, "Why the heck should you care about him when you know darn well that he doesn't care about anyone but himself?!"

"T-that's not true!" Sky said, her voice high and strong.

"Oh?" Ess said questionably as Sky nodded.

Ess went on, "Well why wouldn't it be?" she snapped, "In my time Vegeta wouldn't listen to me! He went to fight the androids, and got killed because of his arrogance and idiocy! I told him that he should watch his back and he didn't listen! Do you know what his last words to me were? He said that I was a stupid little brat that would never understand the true meaning of being a Saiyan! Then, to make matters worse, he punched me! He knocked me straight out too. He was my role model. I looked up to him, but did he care? NO! He will never be able to care for someone other than himself! So why should you, me or Trunks care for him?" she finished darkly as she flew back in the direction of Vegeta.

Sky was left flabbergasted for several seconds, but then she regained her boldness and rushed in front of Ess, "No! You are wrong! Vegeta would never hit me! Believe me, I have given him many reasons to, and he never has. Even if he has had the chance!"

Ess rolled her eyes, "Why would I make something like that up?"

"No no no! I'm not saying that you made it up! I'm just saying that the Vegeta in my time isn't like the Vegeta in yours. Times have changed! Vegeta is not as ruthless as you think he is…" Sky's pleading face turned into a really serious one, "…If you still want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first!"

Ess was left speechless. After a moment of them both staring at each other, they saw Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and Trunks fly over them.

"I am not going to fight you."

Sky sighed in relief, "Thank goodness! I don't think that I could have ever beat a super Saiyan!"

Ess looked down sadly, "Actually it is impossible for me to become a super Saiyan…"

"What? Why?" Sky asked

"Only male Saiyans can become super Saiyans."

"NUH-UH! Liar!" Sky was sounding like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Well, actually, she was a child throwing a temper tantrum!

"I'm not lying!" Ess's jaw dropped at Sky's accusations.

Sky looked around trying to think of another excuse, "W-well, how would you know? I mean, You _are_ the only female Saiyan to ever try it. Have you ever thought that it was just you?"

Ess's jaw was just about touching the ground at this point, "M-ME?!"

"Well who else?" Sky replied.

"I will have you know, that I am the strongest female in the world!"

"Not for long!" Sky sang teasing Ess.

"K, Ch, psh, K, Yeah right!" Ess said, uncertainly.

Sky laughed at Ess, "Let's go! The other guys are probably a lot further ahead of us!"

"Alright little girl that will forever be weaker than me!" Ess smirked as she flew around Sky and to the fight with Vegeta and the androids.

"Hey!" Sky yelled as she flew off after her. Flying went on for what seemed like forever. A silence that Sky new all to well, "Ess…" Sky said slowly, "You are ME right?" Ess heavily sighed heavily, "Yes…"

Sky's eyes lit up like Christmas, "Wow!"

When they arrived, they saw Vegeta getting the beating of his life from android Eighteen. Sky's jaw dropped as Ess just glared at the android. Ess then looked around and saw the other fighters watch the battle go on, "Why are they just standing there?!" she hissed. Sky looked at her older self and shrugged, "There has to be a really good reason for it." She then happily flew over to Trunks. Once she was gone, Ess looked around and noticed that the other androids were not participating in the fight either. She then hesitantly followed Sky, "Trunks?" she questioned, "What exactly did we miss?"

We cant help fa-Vegeta... or else Seventeen will join the fight as well." Ess growled. Oh how she hated that glorified toaster! Her sadly raised her eyebrows, "Well! THAT SUCKS!"

Ess slightly laughed at her younger selfs straight-forwardness, "Yeah, I agree."

Sky looked back at Eighteen and Vegeta. She sighed in worry; Vegeta looked as if he was doing well for himself, but the android didn't look tired at all, at least not like Vegeta was. All of a sudden, Eighteen got the upper hand and punched Vegeta in the face. Sky gspped in horror. Eighteen then kicked Vegeta in the arm, breaking it.

"NO!" Sky creamed as Vegeta cried out in pain. Vegeta fell on his knees, grabbed his broken arm and howled in agony.

"FATHER!" Trunks roard as he flew out toward Eighteen sword in hand. Sky on the other hand was to shocked to move, let alone counter attack! She just watched in mortification as Eighteen put her hand up to block Trunks' sword. The sword hit her arm and surprisingly, it shattered. "WHAT!?" Sky questioned. If that was really her sword, as she had suspected, she knew that it would not be able to break THAT easily!

"I guess we have to join this little party." Piccolo shouted seeing Seventeen move forward. Tien followed him. Sky was about to go as well, but Ess stopped her, "Stay here, it is too dangerous for you!"

Sky did as she was told and stayed as Ess flew off to the heat of the battle. That is, of course, until Ess was far enough away. Sky moved out to Vegeta in a huge rush.

"Wait!" Krillin who had not yet made an advance on the androids called out to her, "Ess said to stay!"

"But. But the guys really need me!" she whined as she flew even faster. Piccolo had been knocked to the ground by Seventeen, who now had Tien by the throat. Ess had been knocked out by Eighteen, Trunks was knocked to the ground by her, and Eighteen had Vegeta by the leg.

Out of nowhere, trunks jumped up, ready to defend his father. "No! Don't!" Vegeta yelled to late right before Eighteen threw him into his future son. Sky then made her move and kicked the android female in the gut. Eighteen flew back looking flabbergasted at Sky. The look of surprised soon turned to one of pure hatred as she lunged at Sky and punched her in the jaw. Sky screeched as Eighteen lunged at her once again. The android kicked Sky into the air and, using her elbow, knocked her back down. Eighteen advanced toward Sky and was about to give her the final blow, but was stopped by Vegeta.

He harshly kneed the android in the side and sent her away from Sky.

*H-he saved me? I knew that Ess was wrong! I knew that he cared!* Sky thought right before she shout her eyes. Though, she was not yet unconscious. She could still Vegeta getting beat up by Eighteen.

"You never give up do you?" the android said. A few moments later, she heard and felt Vegeta be violently thrown next to her. Sky slightly opened her eyes and saw what terrible shape he was in and felt cloud of guilt rain on her, "Thank you Vegeta." She said weakly as she again closed her eyes. She then fell into unconsciousness.

Eighteen brushed a stray hair out of her face and walked over to her brother, "Lets go." She demanded. Seventeen looked over all of the present 'Z fighters'. They were all passed out. His eyes then wondered upon Ess, "You shouldn't have been so hard on her." He said.

Eighteen looked over to her brother and smirked, "Who? That human? Ha! Seventeen, you really need to get your head out of the clouds. I mean seriously? If that girl ever had the chance, she would kill you off without hesitation." The blonde android pointed out. Seventeen just glared at his sister, "I don't want to spare her life! I just want to have more fun with her before I _personally _kill her!"

His sister just rolled her eyes, "Fine then. Prove it!" she started, "Kidnap her."

Seventeen's eyes widened for a split second before her regained her glare. He then flew over to Ess and flung her over her shoulder.

Krillin's eyes were as big as saucers, but somehow, he mustered up the courage to speak out, "H-hey! Hold it- Hold it right there! W-what do you think you are doing with Ess?"

"We are taking her with us to our little journey to Goku." Seventeen answered.

"Goku is not well right now! PLEASE! Don't go after him." Krillin pleaded.

"But we are simply following Dr. Gero's orders."

"He is long gone! You made sure of that yourself!"

Seventeen was getting very impatient, "Look. Sixteen is programmed to kill Goku so that is what we are going to do. It is all a game."

"A game? Is that all it is?" Krillin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Eighteen laughed and walked up to the short bald man, "Good luck with your friends." She said as she bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Krillin stood in utter shock as she, as well as Sixteen, Seventeen and Ess.

"Oh man!" he yelled as a sudden thought came to his head, "It looks like those guys really need my help! Good thing I still have some sensu beans left."

$$A few minutes later$$

"What?! Trunks said. He had just heard from Krillin about Ess's kidnapping, "you just stood there and let them take my sister?!" he said angrily.

"Sister? I'm… YOUR SISTER?" Sky shouted.

! #$%^&*()_

I updated! Finally! Ooh! I bet you didn't expect that twist at the end did you! HAHA! I have been stringing you guys along this whole time MWAHAHAHA! Lol for those who saw those coming, tell me what gave it away. PLEASE! I thought that I did a pretty decent job of hiding it.

Givihe-Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me happy!

AnimeLuver2323- Thank you so much! I hope that this chapter pleased you. BTW, if you really like Ess, wait until the later chapters, you will be seeing a lot more of her and the androids.

Love-IKR! Thanks by the way

Todays song!

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started,

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try (x2)

Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time


	19. Chapter 19

If you don't know that I don't own dbz by now, you are either really stupid or blind. But if you really insist that I write a disclaimer every freaking chapter then… I DON'T OWN DBZ! Or Maury…

! #$%^&*()_

"Sister?" Sky said again.

"No! You heard me wrong! I-I said that I really missed her…." Trunks said very lamely.

"Nuh-uh! Liar!" Sky's childish side was showing itself for the whole world to see, "I may be stupid, but I am not deaf! I know that you said sister. So that means that we are somehow related."

Trunks lowered his head, "Yes, we share the same father…."

Sky's smile just about slit her face in half, "No! WAY! Vegeta?" she asked. Trunks only nodded in reply. Sky whipped around to find Vegeta, but he was gone, "W-where did he go?" she asked, disheartened.

"He left a while ago." Said Piccolo.

"What?!" both Sky and Trunks all but shouted. Trunks was about to take off after his father, but was stopped by Piccolo, "let him go." Everyone looked at him in curiosity, "Ever since Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, he has been so full of himself." Piccolo slightly chuckled, "I think what the android hurt the most was his pride. Give him a minute to cool down; he will be just fine." Sky sighed as her face sank. She knew that there was no telling when she would see her supposed father again. _Father._ She liked the sound of that. She never really thought about what her real parents were like, but now that she had found one of them, it was the only thing that she could think about. Sky's lips twitched and slowly turned into a small grin. Of all the people in the universe, she got Vegeta as her father. Amazing.

All of a sudden, Piccolo spoke, "All right, enough of that who is the father crap. This isn't another episode of the Maury show." Sky raised her eyebrows in surprise. She never thought that Piccolo would be a Maury fan, but then again, who isn't. Piccolo continued, "If we are going to talk, it is going to be about the androids." He stated.

Everyone nodded. "The androids were not _this_ strong in my time."

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"I mean that in my time, I could at least pout up a good fight against them…" he looked to be in great thought, "…b-but here, I am nothing compared to them." Sky looked at him in wonder, "Whoa, big little brother, that's mind blowing. How could thing be so different?"

"I don't know as of now." Trunks said. Krillin then began to stare at Piccolo. Sky could see why. Piccolo was suddenly baring a very furious expression. It was unlike his usual serious look. No, right now he resembled a toddler that had just been put in the corner.

"Hey Piccolo. You have something up your sleeve don't ya!" Krillin asked as he slid next to him, "Hey buddy, you can tell me anything… if you want, I wont tell the other guys." He whispered.

"I am NOT your buddy! I am the great Demon King so BACK OFF!" He roared as he two flew off.

"Man!" Tien said in surprise, "I haven't seen Piccolo act like that since the old days! I thought that he was on our side!"

Krillin kept a cool look on his face for once, "Don't you guys get it, he flew off in that direction, and we all know who lives there!"

"Kami!" Tien shouted. Sky just sat back and kept quiet, not knowing at all who they were talking about.

"Exactly! Piccolo and Kami used to be one, but they were separated! That separation caused them to lose a lot off power sooo, if they were to reunite again-" Krillin was cut off by Sky, who somewhat began to understand the situation.

"Then he would gain a crap load of power!" she yelled, happy that she wouldn't seem so dumb.

"Yes!" Krillin said with a smile, "We have all heard of a Super Saiyan, but piccolo would be kind of like a SUPER Namek!"

"Whoa." Sky breathed out. She had always known that Piccolo was strong, but if this new power of his was as fierce as Krillin made it out to be, there Is a chance that Piccolo would become stronger than a Super Saiyan… and her! Out of nowhere, a random thought flashed across her mind. She gasped, "THE ANDROIDS!" she screamed.

"Where?!" everyone shouted.

"No! they were on their way to Goku's house!" she screeched in panic.

"That's right! We have to move Goku from his house before it is too late!" Trunks said.

"While you guys are doing that, I think that it will be best if I went out and started training." said Tien. "Okay!" sky said, "Bye! See ya soon!" she said as Tien flew off.

"Come on you guys there is no time to waste!" Trunks said before flying off in the direction of Goku. Sky followed first and Krillin second.

The flight would take about twenty or thirty minutes so Sky tried to bring up conversation, "Sooo... You are my big little brother?" she asked trunks once again, just to make sure that her brain was not making stuff up.

"Yes." Trunks said.

"How did you find out?" Krillin questioned.

"Well, Ess found out when she was about eight." Trunks started.

` *Eight?* Sky thought to herself, *That means I should have found out almost two years ago! Although, Vegeta was gone preparing for the androids at that time.* Sky stopped her thoughts, for she wanted to pay attention to what Trunks was saying.

"She was training with her sword and I guess she cut herself or something… I am not sure, I have only heard the story of what happened from my mother a long time ago, and she needed blood. My mother checked to see if Gohan, Goku or father- I mean Vegeta could help her out. And surprisingly, not only did his blood work, but the DNA results showed that they were related. My mom then did Further testing, and found out that she was his daughter." Trunks' expression grew sad, "I should have done something to protect her from the androids."

Sky furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't tell me that you think that her being kidnapped by those robots was your fault! You had nothing to do with it! You were knocked out!" she put a comforting hand on his shoulder like Gohan had done for her so many times, "Trust me, If Ess really is me, then I know that she would rather herself be kidnapped than you anyways." She said gently as she kindly smiled.

***Meanwhile***

Ess encountered a very startling awakening once she heard a series of heavy objects fall, *W-what's going on?* she asked herself. As she woke up even more, she felt that someone had a hand on her butt. She angrily twitched. Although, she stopped twitching once she realized that someone was carrying her. The guys probably didn't have any sensu beans left right? She didn't care if she didn't get a sensu, and new that it was probably for a good reason and that the guys cared enough for her that they carried her to safety instead of waking her up. She smiled as she almost fell asleep again. Suddenly, she was violently tossed into the back of a van, "OW! What the?" she screamed as she looked up at who threw her. She gasped when she didn't see the caring faces of her friends, but the icy, wicked stared from the androids.

Eighteen smirked at her, "Oh look Seventeen, your pet has awakened."

"Pet? What the heck are you talking about?" Ess spat.

Seventeen chuckled, which sent chills down Ess' spine, "We didn't want to kill you off yet. You are to fun to mess with. So…" he walked up to Ess and pushed her long light brown bangs out of her eyes. "…We decided to take you along on our little adventure. Let you have some 'fun' before I destroy you."

Ess growled, "Whatever!" she said while standing to her feet and climbing out of the big pink van "I am NOT staying here when I have friends that need me." She concluded before flying off. Eighteen jumped up into the sky, grabbed Ess' leg and then slammed her back onto the ground.

Ess glared at her and tried running off in the other direction. It was Seventeen this time that caught her, "You're stupid! You really think you can get away from us?" he grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around hers.

"Let…go!" she struggle to speak because of the pressure on her lungs. Seventeen ignored her plea and threw her back into the truck. The big android (sixteen) sat in the back as well. Ess was surprised that that guy could even fit into such a small space and still looks fairly comfortable. No offense, but that guy could have his own area code! Seventeen and Eighteen got into the front of the car.

"Alright." Said Seventeen, "We're all set. Now let's go find Goku."

"Step on it! Come on!" Eighteen said impatiently.

"Quiet, or I'll make you ride in the back."

Ess snapped her head toward him, "Oh, gosh! There is absolutely _no _room back here as of now! You better be joking Seventeen." Ess felt weird actually calling him something other than android or scrap metal.

"Stop complaining. You are lucky that we didn't tie you up at the top of the van." Eighteen snapped.

"You're lucky that we didn't tie you up at the top of the van." Ess mocked in a high voice as she made an ugly face.

Seventeen chuckled and Ess could have sworn that she saw Sixteen grin a little. Eighteen, however, did not find the situation funny at all. She just growled and glared out of the window.

Before long, Ess became extremely bored. She never liked silence, and that is all that these androids seemed to be good at. She sighed. Once no one seemed to notice her the first time, she sighed again, except this time, she was louder. No answer once again. This time she sighed her loudest.

"What do you want now?!" Eighteen groaned.

"I am bored, You guys don't have voice box limitations do you?" Ess questioned.

"No." Seventeen simply answered.

"Then stop being shy! Be a social butterfly! Spread your wings!"Ess said dramatically, sounding like some old 60's drama.

Out of nowhere came a loud banging. Someone was hitting their van, "Ay! Keep it moving!" the man yelled.

Two men pulled up in front of them and started swaying their bikes as if taunting seventeen to run them over. Another man pulled up next to Eighteens window, "Hey babe! Come and ride with us! It will be fun I promise!"

Eighteen turned to face her brother, who was driving, "You hear that?"

"Yeah, this should be interesting."

The man suddenly looked at Ess, "Whoa! Never mind about Blondie, look at that beauty back there!"

Ess smiled on the inside, *Oh stop it you!* she said bashfully in her head. The man smirked at her, "Come on baby! You should come with us so we can have some fun. If you know what I mean!" Ess' jaw dropped. She knew exactly what he meant, "Oh come on! Don't be shy! I never disappoint my girls!"

Seventeen had decided that he had heard enough of these guys. He put more 'pedal to the metal' and ran the poor men in front of him over. Ess gawked at the sight before her, "HOLY CRAP YOU KILLED THEM!" she yelled, forgetting just who she was talking to.

Ess closed her eyes, not wanting to see any more people die. She felt the car weave and turn, and suddenly come to a stop. Ess slowly opened one eye and saw both Seventeen and Eighteen get out of the car. The she looked out of the window and saw about six or seven men getting ready to fight them. She closed her eye again, already knowing the outcome of this fight. Surely the androids would win. She heard yelling and fighting noises, the fighting noises were soon replaced by police sirens though.

"Hey!" a deep southern accented (much like her own) yelled, "Whoever is in the back of the van, show yourselves now!"

Ess was the first one to step out and saw Seventeen and Eighteen in handcuffs, "Hi officers! How's it going?" she said nervously. They roughly grabbed her and put her in handcuffs. Ess huffed, "A simple 'my day was not very pleasant' would have been nicer."

Sixteen came out next. The officer stared wide eyed at him, "Uh, You y-you a-are under- under arrest!" one of them nervously stammered as he put handcuffs on him as well. Sixteen easily broke the handcuffs. "That's not good! He broke my han-CUFFS!" his accent grew deeper as he became more panicked.

"Shall I take this one?" Eighteen asked.

"Be my guest." Seventeen replied. Eighteen walked toward the two officers, "now, pay attention because I am only going to do this once." She said calmly.

"Hey!" one of the officers yelled, "Hold it!" he finished right before eighteen picked up the police car and threw it into a nearby mountain. It then exploded into a big red bright light.

The officers both yelled in terror. Eighteen then broke off her handcuffs and was soon followed by Seventeen. Ess shrugged and broke hers off too. The three androids and Ess climbed back into the van and began to drove off, leaving the two officers to question their insanity. Ess giggled.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" seventeen asked her.

"I remember that good ole days when I was tormenting officers everyday! Ya know, before I was a good guy." She answered.

"You? Yeah right. You are too much of a goody two-shoes to do something like that!" Seventeen replied. Ess smirked at him, "Good girls are just bad girls that never get caught."

Seventeen actually blushed! He didn't let anyone see it though. He just turned his face toward the road and kept quiet. He wanted to beat himself to a pulp. Why could this girl make him feel this way. He felt all light and happy when he heard her giggle. He felt like he wanted to hear it again and that he would do anything to heard it again.

He had a _crush. _

! #$%^&*()_+

WHA!? I actually updated on time? Impossibru!

Lol anyway thank you guys for the 5000 hits! If I get more reviews, maybe I will be more inspired to continue though… Jus saying…

gohanFanfics: Thank you! I am really surprised that you even keep up with this story since I only update like every other week, but I AM NOT COMPLAINING! :)

Givihe: I know right! So many twists and turns! You guys better put on a seat belt or something! Lol I am so corny! Well thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate your support!

Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh

_[Hook]_  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

_[Verse 2]_  
Seeing things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called your name  
Got a better glimpse and then I looked away  
It's like I'm losing it

_[Pre-hook]_  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go, oh

_[Hook]_  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu


	20. Chapter 20

No! I do not own Dbz!

! #$%^&*()_+

"Follow me!" Krillin shouted, "We are close to Goku's house!" Trunks and Sky did as they were told and followed him, even though Sky new exactly where the house was. The three then descended next to the little dome house that Sky had begun to call 'home'. They were about to knock on the door, when suddenly Krillin spoke up, "Hold it Trunks…j-just one more question."

Trunks looked at him with question in his eyes, "Yes?"

"Are these androids as evil as you said they were?" Sky face palmed herself. She knew that trunks had explained the whole androids situation dozens of times. Trunks just looked to Krillin in annoyance, "They are ruthless, coldblooded killers! I have told you this before Krillin! Why even ask?"

Krillin panicked, "Hey! I was just hoping that we all wouldn't have to fight! Really! That's all man!"

"Hoping doesn't get us anywhere." Trunks said sadly.

"I know that! It is just that… Oh never mind." Sky looked to him in suspicion. Something wasn't right. Sky was correct to believe that something was wrong. Krillin actually didn't want to fight the androids because of the kiss that Eighteen had given him. Krillin blushed just thinking about it.

He gulped as he knocked firmly on the door to the Sons residents. Chichi quickly burst through the door, smacking Krillin in the face, "Gohan!" she smiled expectantly. Her smiled soon faded into a look of disgust, "Oh, it's just you Krillin."

"Nice to see you too Chichi." Krillin said while holding onto his pained head. Sky tried her best to hold in her laugh but failed. Her brother, Trunks, was just staring wide eyed at the whole situation.

*I am guessing that he isn't used to Chichi like this." Sky thought to herself, amused.

Krillin soon let go off his head and revealed a huge red bump, which made Sky laugh even harder, "Well, that hurt." He said before facing to Trunks and me, "Say Hello." He whispered.

Sky wanted to roll her eyes. Chichi was practically her mom, so she knew exactly what to do, "Hi Chichi! I have had quite the day." Sky smiled as she slipped past Chichi and into the house. She could still hear them talking as she went into her and Gohan's room. They were talking about how they would need to evacuate the house as soon as possible, and how the androids were on their way here to kill Goku. She also heard them talk about how the androids are undefeatable.

Sky looked under her bed and grabbed her sword, "Precious! Oh darlin I never thought that I would see ya again! You are comin with me this time, boo!" She made her accent sound deep for a dramatic effect.

She happily walked outside and saw that everyone was already working on packing the essentials and putting them into a big yellow capsule plane, "Wow these guys work fast!" she said to herself.

She moved out of the way and when she saw Yamcha and Krillin loading Goku onto the plan.

"Boy!" Yamcha exclaimed, "I think that Goku put on a few pounds!"

"Give him a break! He hasn't been himself lately!" Krillin stated. Sky giggled as she drew her sword out. She inspected it before suddenly throwing it toward a large tree. Her sword penetrated the tree deeply. Sky ran over to the large plant and saw just how deep her sword was. She gasped. The sword actually went all the way through the tree, "I still got it!" she laughed before taking her sword out of the tree, "Sorry Mr. tree!" she patted the tree, put her sword back in its case, and but it on her back. She then began helping with loading and packing. Soon they were finished and were heading on to the plane.

Out of nowhere Chichi began to yell, "Its Gohan! Gohan is back!" Sky looked up at the Sky and Smiled. Chichi was right!

"Gohan!" she said happily.

As soon as he made contact with the ground, Chichi tackled him into a big hug, "you have come home! Oh my baby! I am so happy to see you!"

"Hey guys… what is going on?" he asked, "what are you guys doing?" he said with his mother still latched around him.

"No time to talk! On the plane you guys!" he demanded. They did as they were told, and the plane soon took off.

A few minutes on the plane, and they were soon talking about the androids, "It's all just a game to the androids. The game isn't over until Goku is dead."

"Whoa!" Gohan breathed out, "Are they really as strong as you say?"

Sky spoke, "You better believe it! Matter of a fact, they are even stronger than Trunks said they would be! I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for my father!"

"Father?" Gohan questioned. Sky had forgot that Gohan doesn't know yet. She internally face palmed herself, "Vegeta is my dad… I think."

"Oh…" he said quietly.

"But wait a minute! I thought the androids from before were the androids that trunks told us about!" Yamcha said loudly.

"No, they are different somehow." Trunks cleared up Yamcha's misconceptions.

Chichi suddenly began to scream, "Oh no! What in the world was I thinking! We don't have a minute to waste!"

Sky stood up in surprise as Chichi walked over to the bags. Gohan crawled up to his mother in worry, "Mom, what's wrong? What are you talking about?" he asked right before Chichi slammed some textbooks in front of him, "Well lets hit those books Gohan!"

"B-but I can't study _now!" _he said as if it was the craziest thing that he had ever heard. Chichi glared at her son, "Don't you DARE talk back to me mister!" she then looked at sky, "You too young lady!" Sky panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. She dropped onto the floor like a bomb and pretended to sleep.

"What are you waiting for?" she yelled at Sky. Sky opened an eye, "Chichi." She whined as she gave her 'The Face', "I am soo tired from my long days of protecting you!" Chichi's face softened as she almost gave into the face. But then her face became angry again, "No! Come over here and read these!"

Sky sadly sighed as she crawled over next to Gohan, "Nice try." He said to her. Sky smiled at her friend. Even though it's had only been a few hours since they last saw each other, it felt like forever!"

Krillin laughed at the scene before him, "Wow you guys." He said to the young children, "And I thought that I had it rough!"

"Hey what do we do now?" asked Yamcha (he was flying the plane).

"Beats me. I am all out of ideas." Krillin answered.

"Well, maybe there is something that I could do to help." Trunks said. Gohan and Sky looked behind them to see Trunks, but Chichi twisted their heads back to the books. Trunks continued, "I could go back into the past and deactivate the androids before Dr. Gero even has the chance to activate them. It shouldn't be that hard now that I know where his laboratory is."

Yamcha seemed to like the idea, "Hey yeah!" he said enthusiastically

"Hold on, I don't think that I like the idea of you going after the androids by yourself." Krillin said, "What if something goes wrong! And didn't you say that your time capsule only had enough energy for one more trip? How would you make it home? You could be trapped in the past forever."

Gohan once again turned his head back, "Hey? If you go back in time and destroy the androids, what would happen to the androids here? They wouldn't just vanish would they? Because if- mmhmph" Chichi put her hand over Gohan's moth and turned his head back to his books, "Gohan, that is none of you business. You mind your studies!" she commanded.

"No!" Trunks exclaimed, "He is right! What was I thinking? If I go back in time and destroy the androids then, that would only save that world! But I can't change anything that they have already done here! This means that there is really no point in me going back!"

Krillin looked confused, "Umm… can you try that in English?" Sky grinned because that was exactly what she was thinking!

"Okay lets see." Trunks started, "I gave Goku the medicine so he is still alive. Well in my time Goku isn't just going to rise from the dead! No, he is still dead in my time. I can only change one reality and not both." Sky shuddered just at the thought of the living dead. That had always been one of her biggest fears, right next to a food shortage. "That means that there are two realities out there: one where Goku is alive and one where he wasn't so lucky."

"Man that sounds like some sort of parallel universe to me." He said.

"That is exactly what it is!" Trunks agreed.

"So why did you even bother to come back in the first place Trunks? You just said that you couldn't change anything." Yamcha spoke.

"My mother…. You see, it was my mother's idea to send me back into the past. She didn't think that there was anything left to do to help the people in our world. But she knew that there were others that could help. I agreed with My mother that Ess and I should have traveled back in time, but I had my own reasons. I hope that in the past with Goku's help, I would be able to find the androids weakness. That way when I got back to the future- even though I wouldn't be able to help those already gone- I might be able to save the people that are left."

Trunks zoned out and began imagining the androids destruction in his home. He then imagined them killing Ess and then coming after him.

"Trunks? Trunks! TRUNKS!" Krillin finally snapped him out of his trance, "Are you okay man?" Trunks just stared out of the window in surprise, unable to speak. He soon found his words and smiled back at Krillin, "Sorry about that. Anyway I thought that this plan would work out perfectly, except that I didn't count on their being such differences in the between out timelines." He said as he sat down. "I thought that Goku's heart problems would come much earlier than they did, and I thought that there would only be two androids, but instead there are three. And now everything is going wrong!" He bit his nail nervously.

Gohan for the third time turned his head back, "but, there is still something that bugs me, how could you have miscalculated so much-" Chichi once again turned his head back.

"I don't know…I guess something changes when you travel back from the future."

"Try not to worry Trunks." Chichi said softly, "My Goku is still alive, and that is all that really matters." Trunks smiled, Chichi sort of reminded him of his mother.

"She is right you know!"Krillin said, "We all owe you!"

"Yeah! Big time!" Yamcha added in.

"So I guess that we should all look on the bright side once and a while. We are all safe and sound thanks to… ME! Haha, hey trunks lighten up. I was just kidding." Krillin failed at humor.

***Meanwhile***

Eighteen looked at her brother with irritation in her eyes, "I am enjoying the scenery Seventeen, but one question: Where is Goku?"

Seventeen didn't even bother to look at his sister. He just kept his eyes on the road, "Relax Eighteen. We will get there before you know it."

"That is no answer. Admit it, You have no idea where you are going do you?" Eighteen accused.

For the first time, Ess heard Sixteen speak up, "Goku's house is in the mountain village, East district, 439."

Ess' eyes widened, "Wow, Stalker much?" she said.

Seventeen's eyes flickered to her before he looked at sixteen, "I am impressed." "You would be." Ess said in a whisper that only she could hear as Seventeen continued, "Did Dr. Gero tell you that?"

"He did" Sixteen replied, "We will get there faster if we fly."

Eighteen looked back as well, "You know what, you are right. That is exactly what I have trying to tell him. It makes zero sense for us to drive. What a complete waste of time!"

"Chill out Eighteen. It is not a waste of time if we are having fun is it?"

Ess spoke up, "Oh yes nothing more fun than being kidnapped." She said sarcastically.

**Meanwhile (again) **

Goku began to suddenly start screaming. "Dad!" Gohan screamed. Sky watched in shocked as Chichi ran to give her husband some medicine. The screaming soon calmed down, and then stopped altogether.

"Phew!" Krillin breathed, "It looks like he is resting again."

"How intense! Even in his dreams, he is still fighting!" trunks said in awe.

"That's Goku for you."

"Oh Krillin!" Yamcha said, "Don't you think that we should tell Bulma what we are up to?"

"What? Why do I have to?"

"I am flying the plane!" Yamcha explained.

"Oh man, Alright." Krillin then turned to Trunks, "No offense man. It is just that your mom is hard to deal with sometimes."

Trunks laughed, "Believe me! I know what you mean!" Krillin began to dial Bulma's number.

"Capsule corp. speaking." A woman spoke.

"Oh hi, may I please speak to Bulma Briefs?"

"Of course! Just hold on while I transfer your call."

A weird song came on and then few seconds later, Bulma was on the phone, "Krillin! What is wrong? Is everyone all right? TALK TO ME!" she demanded, "I have been so worried about you guys, I called you at Chichi's house, but no one answered! Where are you guys calling from? Oh by the way, is my son there. Trunks from the future?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he is right here behind me." Krillin said as Trunks looked surprised.

"He is? Well put him on the line!" she said happily.

"He can hear you on the speaker Bulma so just go ahead and say whatever s on your mind." Krillin told her.

"Oh well there was this guy that called in a few minutes ago who lives in the country not to far from here. He claims to have found a vehicle and he wants to keep it, but he doesn't know how to fly the thing so he called and asked us if we knew. He tried to explain the vehicle to us, but it didn't make any since. We really didn't know if it was one of our products or not, but he _swore_ to me that it had Capsule Corporation written on the side of it. We asked him to send a picture of it. I could believe my eyes when I saw it! It was a picture of the time machine that Trunks came in. And Trunks do I have some bad news for you! It was a total wreck!"

Trunks was completely shocked, "That can't be true! My time machine is back in its capsule right here! See look!" he said as he showed everyone the capsule.

"Seriously?!" Bulma was confused, "But I! The time Machine in the picture! Well I guess this machine does look like it has been sitting there for a while. It is almost completely covered in moss and stuff. So exactly how many time machines did we make in the future?"

"We barely managed to make one!" Trunks replied.

"What?" Bulma asked, "That is so strange! I am sure that this is a time machine in the picture. Hang on! I will send you a copy through fax! Trunks, I want you to take a good look at it."

Moments later a paper did indeed come through the fax. Trunks took it into his hands, "What? You guys there is no mistaking that this is my capsule. Wait a second! What is going on here!? Krillin ask her if she knows where this is." Krillin did as he was told.

"I am not sure exactly, but it looks like it is somewhere in the west 1050 area. You going?"

"Yes." Trunks responded, "I have got to check this out."

"Alright, then I am going too! See you there." Bulma said. Everyone was shocked.

"A-are you sure that that is safe?" Trunks questioned.

"Trunks! Remember that mother always knows best." Bulma answered

Yamcha then spoke, "Are you sure that your time machine is really one of a kind?"

"I am positive."

Gohan stood up, "hey trunks is it okay if I go with you? I won't get in the way!"

"Gohan!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Mom, I will be okay! It isn't like I can't take care of myself!"

"Listen to me!" Chichi all but yelled, "You are not going anywhere until all of your homework is finished.

"But mom! I promise that I will finish all of the homework when I get back!"

"NO!" Chichi made up her mind.

Sky decided that she wanted to go too, "Chichi! Please…" Sky knew that last time 'The face' didn't work, so this time, she did the face times two, "Pretty pretty please!" Chichi finally gave way, "Fine! But when you guys come back, studying will be your number one priority!"

She leaned toward Gohan, "You owe me. Big time." She whispered to him. He laughed.

Trunks, Sky and Gohan were now leaving the plane. Little did they know that soon, the androids would be the very least of their worries.

! #$%^&*()_+

BUM! BUM BUM! Whoa! I updated the next day? Dreams do come true ^-^!

gohanFanfics: lol, I love that show! I didn't think that anyone would comment on my references though! Oh and you are going to have to wait and see what happens. My goal is to get you guys so attached to these characters that you cry on the dramatic parts! So wish me luck!

Okay since that was the only review for this chapter It is time for today's song…('0_0`)

I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)

_[Ad-Lib]_  
Lift Your Head Up High  
And Scream Out To The World  
I Know I Am Someone  
And Let The Truth Unfurl  
No One Can Hurt You Now  
Because You Know What's True  
Yes, I Believe In Me  
So You Believe In You  
Help Me Sing It, Ma Ma Se,  
Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa,  
Ma Ma Coo Sa  
_[Repeat/Fade-Out]_


	21. Chapter 21

_Still _don't own dbz!

! #$%^&*()_+

"Trunks," Gohan began, "Is is true that in your time, the androids have destroyed everything?" Sky listened intently; even though she hated hearing about his world. It brought such sadness to her spirit.

"Yes, the android managed to wipe out almost our entire population. Some of us escaped from West City before it was destroyed," Sky flinched at the thought of Amy, Jordan and everyone she had left behind. Luckily for her, no one noticed. Trunks went on, "The only way to survive is to hide in our secret base underground. My mother and those people are the only things I have left to keep me going."

Gohan looked confused, "What about that one girl you had with you… Ess?"

Trunks sadly looked down. Sky felt sorry for him and spoke on behalf of him, "S-she was taken by t-the androids." She could hardly say it, seeing the agony in Trunks' face.

Gohan's jaw dropped, "That's horrible!" he said, "Do you think that they can destroy this world too?"

"Yeah…" He looked to be remembering something, "…I do. It stands to reason that Dr. Gero would have known about Seventeen and Eighteens rebellious behavior. I doubt that he would have activated them without some way of turning them off again. All of the confusion that my father caused when he was blasting down the door made it impossible to recognize how Dr. Gero lost control. It was obvious that whatever safe guard he put into place had failed. If we could just find out what that safe guard was, we would be able to save this world and I." Sky at once thought of the strange remote like object that she saw one of the androids break through the flash of like made by Vegeta, but decided that now was not the time to say something that could possibly be wrong.

"That's Great Trunks!" Gohan said, "I really hope that you are right!"

"That makes the two of us."

They soon reached to area Bulma had told them about and split up to begin searching for the time machine. Sky huffed in annoyance, "The majority of my day has be me trying to look for stuff! I mean, come on! It is a big yellow time machine, how hard could it possibly be to find!?" After a few minutes, she wasn't even really looking any more; she was mostly just flying around singing to herself, **"Last Friday night! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da! I do not know all of the words! Think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday night!" **she stopped singing when she saw Gohan whiz past her, "Yeah! Something fun to do!" she clasped her hands together happily before flying off toward him, "Gohan!" she called out.

He stopped and faced her, "What? Is something wrong?"

"YES!" she said very loudly

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm bored!" she complained as Gohan sweat dropped, "But," he said, "We are supposed to looking for the time machine!"

"So!" Sky shrugged her shoulders, "We can look and play."

"Sky this is serious."

"So am I! Fine I will look for the stupid machine..." she got a wicked grin, "…If you can catch me first!" she yelled as she tagged him and ran away.

Gohan just hovered there for a moment. If he just let her go, she would either call him a party pooper, or say that he gave up and claimed victory. Then, she would rub it in his face for a while that she was better at tag. Gohan gave into the peer pressure, and hurried after Sky.

Sky looked back to see that he gave in. She smiled to herself, "Come on turtle!" she teased. Sky had to admit that Gohan was just a little bit stronger than her, but when it came to speed and agility, Sky was superior. Still, Gohan was determined to catch her. He flew faster and gained a few feet on her. Now, only a short distance away from her, he reached out to touch her. Sky saw this coming and dropped about ten feet in altitude, "Ha! Maybe next time bud!" she giggled as she flew another direction. Gohan was now becoming embarrassed and decided that he was going to win no matter what.

Sky, who was still smiling, looked back to try and see Gohan's irritation. There was only one problem: he was nowhere to be seen. Sky furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped a little, "What?! Where in the world did he go?" She said as she stopped. Bad mistake.

Gohan soon came into view and was closer than she had expected, Sky knew that she would not be able to accelerate fast enough for her to keep away from him, but there was nothing else that she could do. She flew as fast as she could, but did not have enough time to really get going, before Gohan collided into her with great force. Sky squealed as Gohan and her plunged into the ground together. They rolled around a little bit on the ground, both laughing, and then stopped.

The two were facing each other, only centimeters apart. Gohan laughing died down once he realized how close they were.

"What's… w-wrong?" Sky said in between laughs.

"Nothing." Gohan said as he got up and walked away. He was kind of irritated that his friend knew nothing about how men and women were supposed to act toward each other. Though he realized that if he were to be around other girls, he would probably seem as naïve as Sky seems to him. All he knew about the opposite gender came from PG love stories his mother rarely watched.

"No Gohan, You are lying. Please tell me?" she asked as she gave him 'The face.'

Gohan smiled kindly at her, "Nothing is wrong Sky, you don't have to worry." Sky smiled back at him. Just then, something caught Gohan's eye. He ran closer toward the object and then he came to an abrupt stop and a smile slowly crept its way onto his face, "I found it! I found the time machine!" he shouted with jubilance. In a matter of moments, Trunks appeared, "Good work Gohan." He said to him.

Soon a shine of light could be seen: Bulma's plane. Gohan jumped up into the air, "Ill go and tell her where we are!"

Trunks agreed. Usually, Sky would have followed Gohan, but she really wanted to get to know her big little brother better. Trunks studied the machine for a few seconds before he went to sit down by a large tree. Sky trailed him and a few moments went by, "Trunks? Am I a good sister?" Sky spoke up suddenly. The question kind of surprised Trunks, "Why do you ask that?"

Sky sighed, "Well not a lot of people like me. Apparently, I am annoying, weird and ruin everything…. I just wanted to know if you liked me or think I am an annoying weirdo too."

Trunks leaned back toward the tree some more, "Well not gonna lie. You are a little weird," Sky sank down, "_but _you are the best person I know. You are the kind of person that would sacrifice herself for a random stranger. That makes you both weird and amazing. You practically raised me along with my mother." Trunks had a flash back….

"_**Ess." A scared nine year old Trunks called out as he knocked on his older sisters door. She moved in with them after the androids first attack. Ess quickly opened her door, "What's wrong trunks?" she asked in worry. Her little brother was crying and shaking. Trunks did not give her an answer; instead, he just ran into her arms and cried even harder.**_

"_**Shshsh…" she cooed as she hugged her to him. She then scooped him up and took him to her and her husband's bed. Her husband sat up, "What is the matter with Trunks?" he asked.**_

"_**I don't know." She answered in truth. Trunks finally found his words, "I-I had a d-dream that the androids found us a-and they killed you guys. It w-was s-so r-r-real!" he lost control on the last sentence and broke down again.**_

"_**Don't worry Trunks, it was just a dream." Her husband said to him.**_

"_**Hey, if you stop crying, I'll give you some ice-cream!" Ess offered. He at once stopped his tears; Ice-cream was hard to come by these days, "There's my tough warrior! Come on." She said with a gentle smile as she stood up. Her husband frowned, "Its twelve 'o' clock in the morning! That can't be healthy!"**_

_**Ess giggled, "Calm down. I am sure one bowl of ice-cream isn't going to hurt anyone!" she argued. Her husband smiled as shook his head and lay back down.**_

_** Ess and Trunks happily danced down the underground halls without a care in the world. Soon they reached the mess hall. Trunks took a seat at one of the tables as Ess put the ice-cream into bowls.**_

_** Soon, they were both shoving half melted ice-cream down their throats. "So Trunks," Ess began with a mouthful, "I am going to need you to give me all of the details of your dream." Trunks put his head down as she continued, "Look, I know that it is going to be hard, but I just wanna know what's goin on in that funky little mind of yours!" they laughed together as she ruffled his hair. Trunks then soon went back to serious mode, "I don't really remember much, but I do remember running and feeling terrified. Your husband, Gohan, and mom were long gone.**_

_** "You stopped running to face eighteen. You were winning until Seventeen showed up. That is when things turned bad. They doubled teamed you a-and th-they killed you! I knew that I was next." he choked out as a lone tear fell down his cheek. Ess knew that he would never tell his mother about these kinds of dreams; he always felt as if he needed to be strong for her.**_

_** Ess leaned over and wiped his tear away with the back of her index finger and then made him look directly into her eyes, "Trunks, it really kills me to see you like this," she started in a gentle tone, "I don't want you to live in a horrible place like this, but since you are, I will do everything in my power to try and stop those monsters. I will never ever let them hurt you."**_

_**Trunks leaped into his sister, "Thanks Ess." **_

"_**No Problem Trunks." Out of nowhere came a loud explosion sound as the whole housing area began to quake. She scooped Trunks into her arms without thinking and ran to his room. She tucked him in before turning around to leave.**_

"_**Wait!" Trunks loudly protested as Ess looked back at him, "Where are you going?" he asked, getting no reply. He finally caught on, "You are going to fight them." It was more of a sad statement than a question. Ess desolately nodded in reply before turning to leave once again, "I'll be back soon safe! 'Kay Trunks?" she called before Meeting up with Gohan and Going off after the androids.**_

Trunks heavily sighed at the memory and continued speaking to Sky, "You- alongside Gohan- also taught me how to fight. Although you yourself did teach me swordsmanship."

Sky's eyes widened in remembrance, "Oh Yeah!" she exclaimed, "I bet I gave you my sword didn't I?" she pulled her sword out as Trunks did the same. They compared.

"You gave it to me when I was thirteen years old." Trunks spoke up.

Sky smiled, "I was a cool sister wasn't I?" Trunks smiled back, "The coolest." He replied.

Just then, Gohan softly landed next to them, shortly followed by Bulma in her plane. Sky stood up and tried her best not to frown. She was very disappointed that her alone time with her Big little brother had come to an abrupt stop. She wanted to get to know him even better. He seemed like such an amazing person. She just hoped that she could be as awesome of a big sister to this times Trunks as Ess was.

! #$%^&*()_+

Whoa! I got grounded, so that is why I haven't updated in weeks…. Sorry about that…heheheh

gohanFanfics- omg! I want to put more of Ess into the story, but I really want it to focus more on Sky. I don't know; we will see.

Lozzy123- WORMEH! thanks for your support!:)

Givihe- Thank you sooo much! That makes me feel so much better!

Lozzy123- request granted.

supermagicgirl- thanks for reminding me! Lol thanks for typing it!

Guest- it's the episode where sandy leaves SpongeBob and Patrick with wormy the caterpillar! Lol I love SpongeBob too much!

Guest- Haha! I bet some people read that chapter and were like 'Dang it! Now I have fabulous in my head!'

Fanny- Thanks! I will try to update faster, but things happen. Ill try!:)

AnimeLuver2323- MEOW! Haha, thank you. I love writing about them!

Amazing Guest- I hope I made you feel less suspense with this update!

Kari- Here you go!:)

Wow! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews you guys! Here is todays song!

Bruno Mars- Count On Me

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you


	22. Chapter 22

You guys! Guess what, I have a secret…. I DON'T OWN DBZ!

! #$%^&*()_+

Bulma popped out of the plane with a big smile on her face, "Hi Trunks! I am back! Did you miss me?" Sky tried very hard to hold in her laugh. Bulma had obviously found out about him being her son from the future. "I guess so." He said cautiously. Bulma ran up to her son, "So what do you think of your younger mother? Pretty cute huh?" Trunks slightly raised an eyebrow as Sky giggled, "You kind of look the same to me."

Bulma put a hand over her mouth as she childishly giggled, "Omg!" she exclaimed, "this is soo embarrassing! I guess I will keep me girlish looks for a while!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. It felt nice for Sky to finally be on the other side and not be the 'crazy one'.

"So anyway!" trunks decided to change the subject. He looked into his jacket pocket, pulled out a capsule and threw it out revealing his time machine, "As you can see, _this _is the time capsule I traveled in."

Bulma looked confused, "So that other capsule wasn't yours after all!" she said in bewilderment.

"They are both mine." Trunks remedied his mother, "We only managed to make one time machine in the future. The two capsules that you see here are actual one in the same."

Sky scrunched up her nose, "B-but…. What?" she said, "I'm confuzzled."

Trunks walked up to the older looking time machine and began to wipe some of the growth off of it, "Let me show you." He said right before revealing a word on the machine.

"Hope!" Bulma exclaimed as she tilted her head slightly. Trunks nodded, "You wrote it just before Ess and I left. You can also see the exact same thing is written on my capsule."

"How the heck did that happen?!" Sky questioned as she crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Bulma then spoke, "That other machine looks like it's been here a pretty long time."

Trunks, Gohan and Sky flew up to inspect the time machine from the top. What the three Saiyans saw stunned them. There was a huge hole in the glass that covered the driver's seat.

"Whoa, It looks like it's been shot from the inside." Gohan suggested, "but why would someone want to do that. It just doesn't make any sense."

Trunks' face tensed up a bit as he thought of possibilities. Bulma noticed, "S-so Trunks what do you think made that hole."

"I honestly wish that I knew." He replied, "Stand back." He ordered Sky and Gohan as he pushed a few buttons, causing the top of the machine to come off completely.

Sky immediately jumped into the machine, her curiosity getting the best of her. Trunks soon followed and began messing with buttons. She was about to sit down on one of the seats but noticed two spiny lavender objects. They seemed to be colossal bowls of some sort, "Hey! I found some weird thingies!" she said as she picked up to two bowl like objects and flew down to Bulma, being followed by Gohan.

"Hmmm." Bulma made a thinking noise as she began messing with the bowls, eventually putting them together as a whole, "My guess is that they are eggshells of some sort."

Gohan examined the shell, "An eggshell? That sure is strange."

"What kind of animal lives in a shell like that?" Sky asked aloud. Everyone then simultaneously looked toward the break in the machines top in horror.

"Wait a minute!" Gohan said, "Maybe whatever came out of the shell made a hole in the capsule canopy." Sky bit her lip in interest.

Trunks then sat down and played with more buttons, "There isn't a lot of energy left. I better work fast." He said seriously, "Come on, come on!" he persuaded the machine, "It looks like this capsule landed about three years ago."

"What?" Bulma questioned in disbelief, "It means that by the time I battled Frieza three years ago, someone had already been here a year!"

*Whoop-dee-doo! The boy can do math!* Sky thought to herself, instantly feeling guilty for being so mean to her brother, even if he didn't hear it.

Trunks continued, "Is it possible that _he's _the one that has been changing history? There can't really be any other explanation!"

***Meanwhile***

"I don't understand how sixteen can be so calm right now!" Eighteen exclaimed, "It's been hours sense he has opened his eyes let alone said anything! You would think that he would be excited that we are on our way to Goku, but instead he just sits there like a rock."

Ess glared at Eighteen, "Unlike you who has been complaining the whole freaking time! You know, maybe you could learn a thing or two from Big Red over there." She said using her new nickname for sixteen.

Eighteen returned Ess' glare, "No one was talking to you! You aren't even supposed to be talking!"

"Why? Because you already do enough for the both of us?" Ess challenged Eighteen

"No, it's because we kidnapped you and could kill you at any second. Seventeen back me up on this one." She commanded, not breaking her icy glare away from Ess.

"Leave them alone Eighteen. Sixteen is just focused on fighting Goku, and the girl is just stupid. Now relax. We will soon be arriving at the next town. You should be able to find some new clothes there." Android Seventeen said. Ess glared at him, "'m not stupid!" she grumbled to herself angrily.

"Excellent, I just can't wait to get out of these old rags. Is there any way you would be able to drive any faster?" she asked.

"Yep." Seventeen replied before 'putting the peddle to the metal'.

***Back with Sky***

Everyone was now on the ground looking at the two machines in wonder.

"Well guys!" Bulma said, "It looks like I am a genius after all! Me? Building a time machine? Wow!" she giggled to herself.

Sky laughed, deciding once and for all that she loved Bulma. The woman always seemed to make her laugh.

"I don't think that it's is a good idea to just leave these things out in the open." Trunks suggested as he walked back over one of the put it in its capsule machines and put it back into its capsule form.

"I'll get the other one!" Gohan shouted.

"Okay, Thanks Gohan." Trunks smiled.

"Umm," Bulma began, "I think that I will go ahead and take the weird looking eggshell thingies if that is alright with you guys."

"Okay, Go for it." Trunks replied to his mother. Gohan walked up to Bulma with a serious expression on his face, "Listen, I think that we all better head to Master Roshi's house."

"Master Roshi's?" She questioned, confused.

"Because, at any time now the androids will show up there and try to fight my dad." He explained. Sky nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Gohan's right. Goku is still really sick, we should go. We should be able to move if it really comes to that."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "But shouldn't enough of you dad's friends already be there to help him out Gohan?"

Trunks then joined to conversation, "I don't think you get it. Even with myself, father, Tien, Piccolo, Ess and Sky, We are no match for the androids!" Sky looked down at the ground, a little embarrassed.

"Wow! There that strong?!" Bulma's eyes widened in fear. The look of fear soon turned to one of concern, "So how is Vegeta? Is he okay? Did he go to Master Roshi's too?"

"He's gone off to train by himself somewhere! Man, He is so focused on himself that the thought of helping anyone else never even occurred to him."

"That's Daddy for ya!" Sky said. Bulma started to laugh in agreement, but she suddenly stopped once she realized what the little girl had said, "DADDY?!" Bulma's jaw had dropped, "How come he never told me he had another kid?"

Sky had to try her best not to laugh at Bulma's hilarious expression, "He hasn't told you because I am not even sure he knows that he has another kid." She explained, surprising herself by not laughing the entire sentence.

Sky looked to Gohan, wondering if he was holding in laughs as well. He wasn't. Instead, I was transfixed on an unknown item in the distance. Sky put her head closer to his and tried to see what he was looking at, "Gohan! What's up?"

He ignored her and began to walk to where he was staring at.

"Wha-" Bulma began as she watched Gohan walk away. "I think…I see something over there." He said as Sky power walked to catch up with him.

"What do you see?" Bulma questioned. Sky looked in the trees, and something caught her eye. Yeah, it was huge! It looked to be about the size of a small pony… or a large dog. How could see have not seen it before? As they neared, Sky noticed that it was some kind of shell. It looked like an insect's skin.

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows as Sky nervously smiled, "Whoa! That's so creepy!" Gohan gulped in fear, "Hey you guys!" He called out for Trunks and Bulma, "Hurry! Come here!"

Trunks darted to Gohan without hesitation. "Hey wait for me!" Bulma begged.

"What is it Gohan? What's Going on?!" he worriedly rushed.

"Look behind the bushes and see for yourself." Sky smiled. Trunks' face became one of sheer horror. Bulma screamed, "Eww! That thing is disgusting!"

Sky walked closer to it and was followed but everyone else, "I don't know, It looks really cool to me!" she said in amazement as she crawled on top of it.

"Yeah, but what is it? I have never seen anything like it."Trunks stated.

"SKY! GET DOWN FROM THERE! Ew! Ew! Ew! EWWW! I hoped its dead!" Bulma started freaking out. Sky laughed, when all of a sudden the shell of the creature broke and Sky fell in. She squealed in surprise before landing in some slimy purple goo.

"Whoa! Sky are you okay?" Gohan asked. Sky popped her head out of the opening that she had made, "I have seen better days." She said as she tried wiping some of the slime off of her.

"It looks like whatever it was crawled off after shedding its skin." Gohan pointed out.

"Do you think that it was some kind of gigantic cicada?" Bulma asked as Sky tried to climb out of the skin, but failed slipping back down

Gohan shook his head, "I don't think so. Right Trunks?" Trunks nodded as Sky once again futilely attempted to crawl out of her slimy prison, "This thing just might be what hatched out of what we found in the capsule earlier.

"Right." Gohan agreed, "I bet it grew up and molted out of its skin." Gohan finished as Sky finally made her way out of the crust of the odd creature. "Wow guys," She grumbled to herself with a pout on her face, "Thanks for nothing." She whined.

"What do you mean?! Some monster is somewhere lurking around the countryside?!" Bulma began to freak out again.

Suddenly they all heard some movement in the bushes.

! #$%^&*()_+

Omg I feel like such an jerk. I havent updated in like what? 3 or 4 MONTHS! Woah, I would be surprised if anyone actually remebers this story. I am so sorry, I ran out of inspiration once YOutube stopped allowing full Dbz episodes :(((.

Anyways, I am sorry. Im SORRY

Gohan's Saiyan Warrior- DANG IT ALL! I really wish that you would have suggested this before! It was such a good idea. If you (or any other reader out there) have some suggestions, you can always tell me.

Givihe- Thank you, OH and I... Uh... I-I Okay fine... Ididntdomylaundry! Wow, it sucks to be a teenager...

gohanFanfics- Lol, you spelled supercali- whatever the heck it was way better that I could have ever even dreamed of. BTW Thank you so much you have been reviewing since the beginning and I really appreciate it. I just hope that you will remeber this story. It has been such a long time since I haaave last updated...:(

dream lightning- Lol it did seem like I was gonna quit for a while, but alas, I am back!

Deathblow88- OMG OMG OMG! Such a good idea... maybe just MAYBE ;)

Such amazing ideas in your guys' reviews! Okay hears todays song!

One of the Guys

Every single day it's the same old thing Wake up every morning do the same routine Paint my nails and get my hair to curl Lord it's hard being a girl I love getting all dressed up to the nines But sometimes it's fun to be one of the guys  
Somethin' bout old blue jeans and a baseball cap Fellas I get it and I admit it It just don't get any better than that Chicken wings, NASCAR, and football Monday nights Sometimes it's fun to be one of the guys  
I like to put my hair up in a ponytail Climb up in a pickup and just raise some hell Have a four-wheelin mud boggin real good time Then go home and play poker all night long I still love chick flicks a real good cry But sometimes it's fun to be one of the guys  
Somethin' bout old blue jeans and a baseball cap Fellas I get it and I admit it It just don't get any better than that Chicken wings, NASCAR, and football Monday nights Sometimes it's fun to be one of the guys  
Somethin' bout old blue jeans and a baseball cap Fellas I get it and I admit it It just don't get any better than that Chicken wings, NASCAR, and football Monday nights Sometimes it's fun to be one of the guys Sometimes it's fun to be one of the guys


End file.
